OUR COMPLICATED LOVES STORY
by OhSeXiLu
Summary: [HIATUS] luhan cocan yang jadi rebutan cogans HUNHAN /KRISHAN /CHANLU /KAILU/ YAOI/ DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

Orang itu tak akan tau dengan pastikan dengan siapa ia akan menjatuhkan pilihan hidupnya. Xi Luhan memang adalah pemuda yang biasa biasa saja. Ia masih 18 tahun, namun pada saat usia belia itu ia diajarkan hal hal yang tidak tidak oleh tetangga depan rumahnya tentang bagaimana cara mengoral penis dan bagaimana masturbasi dengan cara yang cukup nikmat. Luhan awalnya adalah pemuda SHS yang polos tak tau menau apa itu seks. Namun disaat ia ingin menyerahkan tubuhnya pada seorang pemuda tinggi yang dengan sengaja mengerjai tubuhnya hingga ia klimaks berkali kali, Luhan akhirnya berubah pikiran, ia akan memberikan tubuhnhya hanya untuk orang yang ia cintai semata. Ia lalu bertemu dengan hoobaenya yang dingin namun sangat mempesona. Luhan belum bisa menentukan kearah mana hatinya akan bicara. Yang ia tau ia menyukai ketiga orang tersebut. Luhan benar benar dibuat gilan dengan setiap belaian yang mereka bertiga berikan. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, ketiga kenalan Luhan adalah seorang artis papan atas!

.

NEW STORY from NovalohS3Xilu

.

"OUR COMPLICATED LOVES STORY"

.

Chapter 1

.

Let's reading

.

.

.

 _Aku hanya bagian dari salah satu siswa SHS di Seoul, sekarang ini aku duduk sebagai siswa tingkat akhir, Umurku masih 18 tahun. Aku tinggal di Seoul, sebuah kota yang sangat padat penduduknya. Aku adalah lelaki berpostur tubuh kecil, ringan hampir seperti ranting yahhh hampir seperti perempuan. Tinggi ku hanya 168 cm. namun aku hanyalah pemuda yang tergolong tidak populer dan biasa biasa saja. Hobbi ku adalah bernyanyi banyak orang bilang jika suara ini sangat bagus dan banyak orang bilang jika aku ini cukup cantik. Itulah poin plus ku._

 _Luhan_

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang cukup melelahkan bagi seluruh siswa SHS tingkat akhir mereka terlihat senang sekaligus letih seusai mereka menyelesaikan segala aktivitas sekolah yang sangat padat. Terlihat Luhan keluar dari gerbang sekolah dengan muka ditekuk, kaki kaki kecil pemuda itu membawa tubuhnya menuju halte untuk menunggu busnya yang akan segera datang, maklum saja jika Luhan terlihat sangat lelah sekali, selain ia sudah masuk pada kelas tingkat akhir yang dimana hanya akan ada jam tambahan dan selalu saja menyita waktunya, ia juga harus mengahadapi berbagai les tambahan dirumahnya.

Lelah menunggu akhirnya Luhan pun mulai tertidur di bangku halte. langit sudah mulai menggelap dan udara mendadak menjadi sedikit lebih dingin. waktu sudah menunjukan jam 5 sore, itu Tandanya bus terakhir Luhan sudah lewat beberapa menit yang lalu dan Luhan sudah melewatkan bus terakhirnya.

Terlihat seseorang pemuda berpostur lebih tinggi menatap heran pada pemuda yang sedang terduduk dihalte sendirian sambil menekuk wajahnya kedalam, nampaknya halte itu sudah sangat sepi pengunjungnya buktinya saja hanya ada pemuda tinggi itu dengan satu pemuda lagi yang sedang sedang tertidur dengan lelapnya. Pemuda tinggi itu mendekat menatap lekat lekat wajah si pemuda yang tertidur dengan seksama.

"manis." Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Setelah itu pemuda tinggi itu beranjak pergi meninggalkan si 'manis' menurut persepsi si tinggi, sendiri disana tanpa seorangpun dihalte itu. Namun saat beberapa langkah pemuda tinggi itu melangkah pergi, ia lalu berhenti memutuskan untuk membalikkan badannya lagi dan menjalankan kakinya untuk mendekat kearah Luhan, pemuda yang sedang tertidur. Pemuda tinggi itu bernama Park Chanyeol, ia melirik sekilas seragam yang Luhan kenakan lalu ia membaca nametag pemuda itu.

"oh jadi kau masih siswa SHS ya, Lu Han…hem baiklah akan kuingat" lalu Chanyeol bergerak pelan untuk melepas jaket yang ia pakai lalu ia pasangkan sebagai selimut untuk si pemuda manis itu. Setelah itu Chanyeol benar benar pergi dari tempat itu.

Setengah beberapa jam kemudian Luhan akhirnya terbangun karena ponselnya berdering nyaring, Ia buka matanya perlahan sambil mengusapnya pelan kedua kelopak matanya, lalu ia meraih tas ranselnya yang senantiasa berada pada belakang tubuhnya, "ah.. Minki hyung.. gg?" jawab Luhan lewat ponselnya

" iya ini aku. suara mu serak! Apa kau sakit Lu? Kenapa belum pulang eomma mencarimu dari tadi" ujar Minki khawatir. "eumm.. aku tak tau hyung. Sepertinya aku ketinggalan bus terakhir, aku baru saja tertidur dihalte, aku lelah sekali hyung" kata Luhan sambil melihat sekelilingnya, ternyata hari sudah gelap hanya ada dia di halte itu dengan penerangan minim lewat lampu kecil di halte itu. "tunggulah disitu ne, aku akan segera kesana!" kata Minki dengan nada cemasnya.

Luhan adalah adiknya, adik yang sangat ia sayangi mana mungkin seorang hyung akan tega membiarkan adiknya masih ada dihalte malam malam begini tanpa memakai baju hangat. Ia khawatir jika Luhannya sakit. "Arraseo, aku akan menunggu hyung". lalu sambungan telepon itu mulai terputus, Luhan lalu memasukkan ponselnya kembali kedalam ranselnya,

"ah ini benar benar sudah malam, bagaimana aku bisa tertidur di halte sih, oh sial manusia manusia banyak tadi kenapa tak satupun mau membangunkanku. Ini menyebalkan!." Seru Luhan dengan jengkelnya lalu ia bawa pandangannya ke tubuhnya, ia sedikit terkejut dengan adanya jaket tebal yang menyelimuti tubuhnya sedari tadi, pantas saja tubuhnya hangat sehingga ia betah untuk tidur lebih lama "seingatku aku tak bawa jaket tadi pagi, entahlah setidaknya ada yang berbaik hati mau meninggalkan jaket ini, ahhhh lagipula jaket ini bagus sekali benar benar trendi. Kekekekeke." Kekeh Luhan.

"hai Lu anak nakal!, kau tak apa?" kata Minki yang baru saja tiba di halte dengan histerisnya ia berlari memeluk adiknya, "aduhhh hyungg..bisa tidak kalau memelukku jangan erat erat begini. Kau tau tubuhku ini kecil masih saja begitu. Ini sesakkk hyunggg" rengek Luhan yang sudah ada dalam dekapan hyungnya. "ah mian lu. Jja kita pulang! Untung saja kau bawa jaket Lu!. Aku sangat kawatir jika kau tak bawa jaket. kau mungkin sudah menjadi es, lalu dengan tidak elitnya kau akan dibawa petugas Seoul dan kau akan dipajang di sepanjang jalan Seoul. Hahahahaa" goda Minki pada adik kesayangannya lalu mencubit pipinya pelan. "yakkk hyung hentikan! Kau tak bisa apa jika berhenti untuk menggodaku hah!" jawab Luhan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Hey berhentilah berlaku seperti itu, takutnya nanti akan ada pemuda lain yang akan mengemut bibir monyongmu itu tau haha, sudah lah masuk kemobil! ini sudah malam, aku ingin segera tidur Lu." Kata Minki sambil berjalan kemobilnya. "aishhhh.. menyebalkan. Eh bukannya bagus ya kalau ada pemuda lain yang mengemut bibirku, itu tandanya aku laku hyung!" susul Luhan masuk kedalam mobil nya.

"kau ini kecil kecil sangat pervert ya! Ingat Lu kau ini masih siswa SHS! Ingat SHS!... kau mana boleh untuk sekedar berciuman, tak boleh! Atau aku yang akan mengadukan kepada eomma" kata Minki seraya melajukan mobilnya, Minki memang tergolong sebagai hyung yang menyebalkan selalu saja mengurusi kehidupan Luhan. "hey Hyung! Aku ini siswa tingkat akhir, dan aku sudah cukup umur untuk sekedar mendapatkan emutan tau!" Luhan kini benar benar terluka batinnya, ia membuang wajahnya kesamping kiri dan memutuskan untuk melihat jalanan saja daripada melihat wajah menyebalkan dari hyungnya. "dasar anak kecil! Bahasa mu sangat frontal . siapa yang mengajarkan hal hal mesum seperti itu hah?" decak seorang Xi Minki yang heran pada adik pervertnya itu. "diam kau. Rahasia tau!" tampak Luhan yang sedikit berfikir.

"ahh biar kutebak jangan jangan kau suka menonton film porno ya? Hahaha" goda Minki. "gila kau hyung mana mungkin aku yang semanis ini meracuni otakku dengan hal seperti itu!" Begitulah perdebatan itu berlangsung dengan dihiasi tawa keras milik Xi Minki.

.

.

.

"eommaaaaaaaa….kami pulanggg" teriak Luhan setelah memasuki rumahnya, "ehh sayangku sudah pulang ya? Sini eomma ingin memelukmu sebentar saja" kata nyonya Xi pada Luhan. "ah tentu saja eomma". Kata Luhan sambil menghampiri eommanya.

melihat adegan itu membuat Minki geleng geleng kepala sendiri, adiknya memang sangat manja sekali, namun dengan begitu membuatnya yakin jika Luhan semakin tak terlihat sebagai siswa SHS, ia malah lebih mirip dengan anak anak TK yang biasa Minki lihat di pagi hari. Melihat Luhan sama saja melihat bocah TK itu, seharusnya Luhan sadar diri. Kesal dengan pemikirannya sendiri akhirnya Minki memilih untuk segera tidur, namun saat mendapati dua tangga yang ia sudah lewati ia sedikit membalikkan badan untuk melihat kearah Luhan kembali.

"hei Lu! Jaketmu bagus, itukan keluaran brand terkenal yang baru saja senin rilis lalu, kau punya uang dari mana untuk membeli jaket itu? Kau tidak mencuri kan" Luhan yang tadinya masih berada dalam dekapan eomma lalu melirik kearah hyung nya yang melihat Luhan seolah olah ia dicurigai disini. "eoh ini? Aku tak tau hyung, saat aku bangun tidur dihalte tadi aku melihat jaket ini sudah menyelimutiku jadi aku tak tau milik siapa ini" kata Luhan sedikit acuh.

"Lu..nanti jika ada orang meminta jaket ini kembali, kau harus memberikannya jangan lupa untuk berterimakasih juga" kata Nyonya Xi. "tentu saja eomma, aku kan anak yang baik dan selalu menurut kepada eomma, meski aku suka jaketnya tapi aku akan tetap jadi anak yang baik" kata Luhan dengan puppy eyesnya. "ahh benar benar rusa ini. Pintar sekali jika mencuri perhatian eomma. Dasar rusa licik." Kata Minki geleng geleng dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamarnya.

"Lu kudengar kau sangat dekat ya dengan penghuni tetangga depan rumah kita ya?" kata nyonya Xi bertanya pada putranya. "eum ya" kata Luhan yang masih saja memejamkan matanya karena eommanya terus saja mengelus surai halusnya. Posisi mereka sekarang adalah Luhan yang berbaring di sofa dan menjadikan paha eommanya sebagai bantalan. "seberapa dekat?" kata eomma Luhan lagi. "eoh. Kenapa eomma mendadak ingin tau sekali sih!" kata Luhan mulai jengkel pada eomma nya sontak saja ia bangun dari acara berbaringnya.

"ahh tidak…eomma hanya penasaran sebenarnya kau ini pacarnya dia apa bukan, eomma pikir pemuda tetangga kita itu tampan cocok untuk mu yang cantik ini hehehehe" goda Nyonya Xi, mendengar itu wajah Luhan mulai memanas. "yak eomma bagaimana sih aku ini namja mana cantik!" teriak Luhan seraya pergi meninggalkan eommanya dan berlalu masuk kekamarnya.

"memang anak eomma cantik cantik semua, ya walau anak eomma semua adalah namja. Heheheh…." Kekeh eomma Luhan "Ah Lu jangan lupa setelah mandi kita makan bersama dulu!" teriak Nyonya Xi kepada Luhan ia takut Luhannya belum makan sedari tadi. "Ne…." kata Luhan singkat. setelah itu percakapan malam itu berakhir dengan diakhiri acara makan malam yang sepi tanpa Minki kakaknya karena Hyungnya sudah duluan meninggalkan alam sadarnya dan masuk ke dalam bunga bermimpi.

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa pagi pagi cerah dengan suara kicauan burung saling bersahutan dengan ramainya. Nampak Luhan masih saja memejamkan kedua matanya. Hari ini memang hari minggu, hari dimana setiap orang menantikan hari ini datang. Hari dimana orang bisa bermalas malasan sepanjang hari. Untung saja jadwal les Luhan hari ini libur total, benar benar anugrah yang paling indah baginya.

Namun saat itu juga harinya rusak , tiba tiba ada seorang yang seenak jidatnya membunyikan bel rumahnya. "aishh berisiikkkkkhhh" teriak Luhan frustasi. "eommmmmaaaaaa ? Minki Hyunggg? Ada tamuuuuuu" begitulah sekiranya Luhan memanggil kedua orang yang biasa hidup bersamanya. Namun tak ada sahutan dari kedua orang yang disebut Luhan barusan. Sialnya lagi bel rumahnya masih saja berbunyi. "sial! Sialllll ….Siapa sih!" gerutu Luhan, terpaksa ia membawa kakinya melangkah menjauhi kamar tidurnya.

Setelah sampai didepan pintu rumahnya, langsung saja Luhan membuka pintunya dengan cepat. dengan wajah mengantuk dan terkesan ogah ogahhan ia berteriak kasar dengan menyumpahi tamunya yang belum jelas ituu siapa karena ia sudah datang bertamu pagi pagi sekali, Luhan malah menyalahkan tamu nya itu karena ia datang tidak pas waktunya kenapa ia harus datang disaat eomma dan hyung nya tak ada dirumah. Parahnya lagi Luhan berteriak teriak keras seperti itu tanpa melihat kearah lawan bicaranya karena Luhan masih saja menutup kedua matanya menahan kantuk. "hei kau masih mimpi ya? Dasar rusa bodoh!" kata suara berat yang menyapa indra pendengaran milik Luhan.

Yakkkkkk! Babo …dengan siapa kau berteriak teriak sedari tadi, gila kau sekarang berhadapan dengan tetangga tampanmu itu Lu . astaga kau mau jadi apa, …"ehh" kata Luhan masih saja terkejut dengan apa yang sudah terjadi sebelumnya. "sudah minggirlah biarkan aku masuk, aku lelahh menunggu seseorang untuk membukakan pintu." Kata pemuda tampan itu seraya masuk kedalam rumah keluarga Xi.

"dimana bibi Xi?" kata pemuda tampan itu sambil meletakkan sesuatu yang ia bawa sejak tadi. "entahlah aku baru bangun tidur jadi kurang tau ia ada dimana" jawab Luhan asal " ah itu apa?" tambah Luhan lagi. "kau tak lihat jika ini adalah jeruk hah? Makanya cepat bangun babo!" kata orang itu

"kau bilang kau baru bangun ya, pantas kau bau sekali!" kata pemuda tampan itu. "yakkk Kris Hyung berhentilah seolah olah kau itu lebih wangi dari aku. Aku tak perlu mandi untuk membuktikan jika aku ini wangi, mana mungkin seorang Xi Luhan itu bau. Sialan kau!" kata Luhan menujukkan protes. "kalau begitu buktikan" tantang pemuda yang lebih tua 5 tahun dari Luhan.

"ehh…buktikan apanya?" kata Luhan Nampak seperti orang yang cengo akan kebodohannya sendiri. "dengan cara seperti ini" kata pemuda yang dipanggil Kris itu.. "sshh..ahhh…apaa..yang kkhauu lakukhann ahhhkk" kata Luhan sambil menahan nikmat yang menjalar disetiap persendian tubuhnya, nampaknya Kris sedang meremas remas penis kecil milik Luhan dibalik celana boxer yang Luhan kenakan. kini Luhan sedang menahan serangan nafsu yang biasa ia lakukan bersama Kris tetangga tampannya jika mereka mempunyai waktu senggang dan juga timing yang tepat. Sama seperti saat ini, saat dimana Minki dan eomma Luhan tak ada dirumah.

"Ahh aku tak tahan krissss" desah Luhan yang sudah tak tau diri. "baiklah kita kekamar saja" kata Kris seraya membawa Luhan menuju kamarnya. Mereka memang tak sampai melakukan make in-out mereka hanya saling berbagi oral mengoral penis masing masing. Tentu saja itu selalu bergiliran. "Ahhh..urut yang benar kris..ashhh" desah Luhan Nampak tersiksa karena Kris tak benar dengan pekerjaannya. "Tentu saja, namun kau harus panggil aku dengan sebutan Kris Hyung.!"

"Ahh baiklahhhssshhh..ouhhh.. Kris hyung.. masukkhann…aihh cepat masukkan penisku kedalam mulutmu yang panashh itu" kata Luhan tambah tak tau diri. "Hahahaha…kau ternyata mempelajari dengan cepat ajaran yang sudah ku ajarkan, bagus anak pintar". Seringai Kris kepada Luhan.

"Padahal baru kemarin kita belajar kau sudah pandai begini saja Lu. Bagus! Lain kali kita akan belajar cara tusuk menusuk kau setuju kan?" kata Kris penuh penekanan.  
"Ahhhhhhhkkkkk aku keluarrrr shhh akkk. Kata Luhan sambil menahan nikmat seusai ia klimaks barusan

"Hah hah..hah..Ten..tentu saja Hyung hh" kata Luhan mulai terengah. "Hem bagus! Rusa nakal" kata kris sambil menunjukkan seringaiannya.

.

.

.

"kukira kau ini adalah anak polos Lu." Kata kris seraya menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menutupi poni milik pemuda SHS yang sedang berbaring disampingnya, nampaknya pemuda bersurai lembut it kelelahan setelah mendapatkan klimaks pertamanya. "kau yang meracuni otak polosku Hyung." Kata Luhan yang masih saja terengah karena ia sangat lelah. "ya..mau bagaimana lagi hal, aku akan sangat gatal melihat seorang anak SHS namun bertubuh kecil ini tak tau menau tentang apa itu melumat dan bagaimana cara masturbasi yang benar." Kata Kris sambil terkekeh. "yakkk!aku ini bukan anak mesum!" protes Luhan kepada Kris.

"tapi setidaknya aku sudah mengajarimu pelajaran yang sangat pentingkan?" kata Kris yang masih saja terkekeh hebat. "tapi itu meracuni otakku hyungg…akhhhh..kenapa kau jilat putingku hyung?" teriak Luhan antara sakit dan juga nikmat karena bagian bawahnya masih saja diservis oleh Kris. "ahhhhhsiallllllll…."

.

.

.

TBC

Lanjut or Not?

Yang nungguin Broken Youth sama You did the wrong way, bakalan segera diupdate chapter barunya.

Sekian thanks for any respons


	2. Chapter 2

_Orang itu tak akan tau dengan pasti, dengan siapa ia akan menjatuhkan pilihan hidupnya. Xi Luhan memang adalah pemuda yang biasa biasa saja. Ia masih 18 tahun, namun pada saat usia belia itu ia diajarkan hal hal yang tidak tidak oleh tetangga depan rumahnya tentang bagaimana cara mengoral penis dan bagaimana masturbasi dengan cara yang cukup nikmat. Luhan awalnya adalah pemuda SHS yang polos tak tau menau apa itu seks. Namun disaat ia ingin menyerahkan tubuhnya pada seorang pemuda tinggi yang dengan sengaja mengerjai tubuhnya hingga ia klimaks berkali kali, Luhan akhirnya berubah pikiran, ia akan memberikan tubuhnhya hanya untuk orang yang ia cintai semata. Ia lalu bertemu dengan hoobaenya yang dingin namun sangat mempesona. Luhan belum bisa menentukan kearah mana hatinya akan bicara. Yang ia tau ia menyukai ketiga orang tersebut. Luhan benar benar dibuat gila dengan setiap belaian yang mereka bertiga berikan. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, ketiga kenalan Luhan adalah seorang artis papan atas!_

.

NEW STORY from NovalohS3Xilu

.

"OUR COMPLICATED LOVES STORY"

.

Chapter 2

.

Let's reading

.

.

.

Sama seperti biasanya hari hari Luhan selalu diisi oleh berbagai kegiatan sekolahnya, ia sibuk akhir akhir ini. Jarang sekali Luhan pulang kerumahnya karena ia harus menyelesaikan berbagai tugas kelompok serta membuat berbagai laporan praktikum bersama teman kelompok kerjanya. Akhir akhir ini Minki juga jarang menghubungi adik kesayangannya itu karena Minki sekarang sedang berada diluar negeri, tepatnya Thailand disana Minki sedang mengadakan proyek penyaringan artis artis baru untuk calon artis yang akan diterbitkan oleh agensinya sendiri, tempat dimana Minki bekerja. Minki lahir beda 6 tahun dengan Luhan, jarak yang lumayan jauh sebenarnya, namun hal tersebut nampaknya tak berpengaruh dengan intensitas kasih sayangnya kepada Luhan. Nyatanya Minki sangat memperhatikan Luhannya.

Beda lagi dengan Luhan, ia bahkan tak sedih sedikitpun ditinggalkan oleh hyungnya sendiri. Ia malah merasa sebebas bebasnya. Rusa itu merasa jika kesempatan ini adalah kesempatan emas baginya. 'Itu artinya Luhan bisa bermain dengan Kris Hyung sesuka hatinya kekekekeke…' batin Luhan setelah memikirkan semua itu.

"Kau kenapa Lu?.." kata Jimin teman sebangku Luhan. Ia heran dengan tingkah Luhan. Padahal kelas sudah sepi karena sebagian besar penghuninya sudah pindah ke kantin namun Luhan malah bertingkah aneh aneh seperti senyum senyum sendiri, cekikikan tak jelas karena apa dan seringkali menggeleng nggelengkan kepalanya, padahal disini hanya tinggal Jimin serta Luhan saja, tentu saja Jimin merasa ada yang janggal dengan teman satunya itu.

Sebenarnya mereka juga lapar namun mereka memutuskan untuk tidak kekantin karena mereka sedang menjalani program diet. Kata guru les menyanyi mereka Jimin dan Luhan harus diet, karena dalam satu minggu ini mereka harus tampil perdana di suatu pertunjukan musical, guru mereka bermaksud jika hari dimana konser itu tiba Jimin dan Luhan harus berada pada masa tubuh mereka terlihat ramping dan indah bukannya malah gendut seperti beruang.

Memang Jimin dan Luhan masuk dalam satu kegiatan les yang sama dan beruntunglah mereka sekelas jadi baik Luhan dan Jimin bisa bersama sama tinggal di kelas, disaat teman teman lainnya sedang menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya. Bagaimana mungkin jika sedang diet lalu hanya menghabiskan waktu istirahat seorang diri di kelas. Tentu saja mereka akan mati kebosan secara tiba tiba.

"kenapa?" kata Luhan dengan polosnya menoleh kearah Jimin. Jimin yang hanya mendengar itu hanya geleng geleng kepala "mukamu…tingkahmu…perilakumu..senyumanmu…anehh!" kata Jimin mulai sarkastik. "apanya yang aneh?" kata Luhan lagi. "ya tuhannnn! Kau ini makhluk apa Lu?" kata Jimin yang pada mode jengkel sejengkel jengkelnya. "kenapa? Tentu saja aku ini manusia kan?" kata Luhan dengan wajah tak bersalahnya lagi. Sudah berapa kata _kenapa_ yang sudah Luhan ucapkan. Tentu saja membuat Jimin merasa jengkel dengan Luhan. "kau ini aneh Lu.. dasar wajah mesum!. Jangan Lupa minggu ini kita takk ada latihan apapun,fokus saja ke program diet kita !" teriak Jimin yang akhirnya meninggalkan Luhan dan malah berlari keluar kelas, nampaknya Jimin mulai frustasi dengan tingkah konyol milik Luhan.

Melihat Itu Luhan hanya menampakkan wajah herannya saja sambil geleng geleng kepala. "dasar Jimin itu aneh sekali orangnya…ckckckck…." Kata Luhan geleng geleng kepala seraya memainkan ponselnya, ia sendiri heran kenapa ia bisa berteman dengan Jimin manusia aneh itu, pikir Luhan. "hah mesum apanya muka manis begini dibilang mesum dasar muka jelek, lalu siapa disini yang disebut dengan orang aneh,,cckckckckc jiminn…jimin…semoga kau lekas diberi hidayah oleh Tuhan kekekeke"kekeh Luhan sambil terus saja memainkan ponselnya. Hingga sebuah pesan Line masuk. Dibacanya pesan itu…. ternyata itu dari Kris.

"ahhh… pesan dari Kris Hyung ya…emm apa isinya ya" kata Luhan penasaran. akhirnya Luhan membuka pesan itu.

' _Lu sepertinya aku akan pindah tempat tinggal sementara waktu. Tapi tenang saja aku akan sering berkunjung kekamarmu ahh anii maksudku adalah rumahmu kekeke :3, jadi bersiap siaplah dengan materi baru yang akan kuajarkan padamu lagi ne kekekekekee… :D_

 _Oh ya..aku sekarang tinggal di dorm, dimana aku sudah mulai diurus oleh agensi yang akan menaungiku… nanti akan ku kirimkan dimana alamatnya okeee? -.- oh iya jangan lupa terus lah berlatih apa yang sudah kuajarkan! aku tak mau itu menjadi hal yang sia sia. Kau mengerti kan? Kuharap iya'_

 _Kris mumumumu :*_

.

"apa apaan pesan ini tak penting sekali. Mana mungkin aku memikirkan hal yang tidak tidak seperti itu dasar Kris Hyung pervert sekali,!" runtuk Luhan dengan wajah memerahnya. "ah sial wajahku memerahkannnnn…siaallllllll" teriak Luhan frustasi lalu kembali memainkan game yang ada di poselnya sedari tadi.

"LUHANNNNNN!...kauuu dimannnnaaaaa?..." teriak seseorang diseberang sana

"hehehe eh ternyata bocah kasihan ini masih dikelas hehehehe" kata Orang yang berteriak tadi.

sialllllll….. teriakan makhluk apa lagi itu. Luhan membatin. Hingga muncullah sosok yeoja berambut merah sebahu menghampiri Luhan yang sedang setia duduk dibangkunya dengan malasnya. "cihh..hari secerah ini kau masih mau berdiam diri seperti ini Lu?" kata Yeri, sahabat Luhan. "entahlah …..aku malas melakukan aktifitas lainnya, yang aku inginkan adalah untuk segera pulang dan segera tidur di kamarku, pantat ku pegal sekali hari ini" kata Luhan dengan cueknya.

"kau ini seperti beruang saja kerjaannya hibernasi terus!... sebentar…" terlihat Yeri sedang berfikir "apa kau sudah melakukan hal yang tidak tidak Lu?" kata Yeri datar dengan menatap lurus kearah Luhan dengan serius, Yeri kini memasang wajah paling datar yang pernah ada .

"ck! Kau ini!. Kau tau aku ini masih perawan! Belum ada yang berani membobol bokong cantikku. Huh" bantah Luhan tak mau kalah. "nah benar kan. Aku belum bilang jika yang ku maksud adalah lubang mu kau sudah duluan yang bilang begitu…. Dasar! . Sejak kapan kau mesum Lu? Seingatku kau ini adalah bocah polos yang masih menyusu pada induknya" ejek Yeri.

"yakkk! Hentikan ocehan kurang kerjaanmu itu Yeri-ya!. Menyusu apanya huh..adanya malah ada orang yang menyusu padaku. Dan ingat ya aku ini tidaklah mesum!.. yahh hanya saja sedikit hehehehe.. lagipula siapa yang bilang jika aku ini bocah polos hah? Aku sendiripun tak pernah bilang begitu!" kata Luhan membela diri. "yakkk Xi Luhan.. kau ini benar benar binal.. menjijikkan sekali kata kata mu itu…ahhh tapi cerita sedikit boleh lah, cepat kau ceritakan sedikit pengalamanmu itu saat wanita itu menyusu padamu Lu" kata Yeri mulai tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan mereka. "serius ingin tau ha?" Tanya Luhan memastikan. "tentu saja, cepat ceritakan!" kata Yeri sangat antusias.

"okee baiklah, berhubung aku ini adalah sahabatmu yang paling baik, jadi aku akan sedikit membeberkan pengalamanku padamu hehehe…jadi begini orang yang mengemut putting ku itu bukan wanita macam kau itu huh!." Kata Luhan menjelaskan, yang dijelaskan pun malah jadinya cengo bukan main.

"aapaa?...jadi maksudmu kalau bukan yeoja berarti itu waria? , benar begitu Lu?" kata Yeri dengan otak polosnya.

"ya tuhann!…hari ini sahabat sahabatku benar benar oon sekali, dimulai dengan Jimin yang aneh dan kau yang semakin cengo ckckck.. mana mungkin aku mau dengan waria bodoh!"teriak Luhan tak terima. "..oh iya kau itukan bottom, mana mungkin uke ketemu uke, jadinya nanti malah tidak jelas ckck lalu dengan siapa hah?" Tanya Yeri yang ikut ikutan tak terima dihina cengo oleh Luhan. "tentu saja denagn Kris Hyungku kekekke" pamer Luhan dengan bangganya.

"aaa..aapaaa?. Kris oppa yang sangat tampan itukan?, yang tinggal di depan rumahmu?, tetangga tampanmu itu Lu?" yeri yang semakin terkejut dengan apa yang diceritakan oleh Luhan. "heh apa yang kau maksud dengan Kris Hyung KU? Kau pacaran dengan Kris oppa hah?" tambah Yeri makin terkejut dan dibuat penasaran oleh Luhan.

"fiuhhhh…otak lemot loading lama ckckc.. tentu saja Kris yang tinggal depan rumahku. Dan tentu saja dia tampan, seleraku tinggi bodoh!. Tapi ia bukan lagi tetanggaku karena ia pindah tempat tinggal beberapa hari yang lalu" kata Luhan Nampak sedih. "Emmm kalau soal ia pacarku…kurasa bukan!..aku bukan pacarnya" tambah Luhan makin sedih saja.

"ohh begitu ya… menyedihkan sekali habis menyusu lalu ditinggal pergi ahahaha.. nasipmu itu sial sekali Lu!" kata Yeri mulai terbahak. "tertawalah sampai kau puas! Selagi kau mampu ..cihh" kata Luhan dingin.

Menyadari itu Yeri langsung diam dari mode tertawanya. "ehh..maaf Lu..aku tak bermaksud, tapi kau taukan Kris oppa itu tinggal dimana?" tanya Yeri mengalihkan pembicaraan. "entahlah, aku tak tau, namun Kris hyung bilang ia akan mengirimiku alamat tempat tinggal barunya" kata Luhan yang mengedikkan bahunya dengan sedikit lesu.

.

.

.

Di Rumah keluarga Xi,

masih normal tak seperti biasanya, biasanya rumah akan ramai dengan berbagai pertikaian kakak beradik keluarga Xi seperti dengan Minki dan Luhan misalnya. Mereka biasanya gaduh soal hal hal kecil yang sangat sepele, misalnya saja ketika celana dalam mereka tertukar dan tak sengaja itu terpakai diantara keduanya dan masih banyak lagi masalah masalah yang akan datang pada pasangan kakak beradik ini. Dan hal hal tersebut akan berakhir dengan Luhan yang akan keluar sebagai juara pertamanya, mengingat Luhan akan memakai jurus mengadukan Minki kepada eomma mereka. Dan Minki yang tak mempunyai daya akan jatuh kalah dengan telak.

"hahh…lama lama aku merindukan Minki Hyung juga!" gumam Luhan pelan, karena Luhan merasa rumah benar benar sepi tanpa Hyung anehnya itu. Namun gumaman lirih itu terdengar oleh eommanya. "kau merindukan hyungmu huh rusa manis ku?" Tanya eomma Luhan "kurasa iya..aku tak ada teman berdebat lagi eomma, rumah benar benar terasa sangat sepi sekali huh" keluh Luhan. "oh jadi begitu hemm?..baguslah jika kau masih merasakan rindu pada kakakmu berarti kau masih menyanyanginya Lu" kata eomma Luhan. "ahh eomma ini! Walau kami saling sering bertengkar namun kami sangat menyanyangi satu sama lain" kata Luhan memberi respon, biasanya Luhan akan acuh jika itu membahas hyung nya itu , namun ini beda..lama lama Luhan rindu juga, biasanya juga jika sedang menonton Tv Luhan dan Minki akan bekerja sama melawan eomma nya untuk satu tujuan yang sama yaitu menonton tayangan dance cover yang ditayangkan di salah satu stasiun televisi. Mereka sekongkol untuk menyembunyikan remot tv. Tidak seperti saat ini Luhan yang sendirian kalah dengan eommanya yang kini sedang menonton gossip.

Tiba tiba eomma Luhan teringat sesuatu. "eh Lu… tadi pagi ada seseorang yang mengantarkan ini padamu, entah ini surat macam apa, eomma belum membukannya" kata eomma Luhan memberitau Luhan. Akhirnya Luhan membuka surat itu.

"akhh..ini dari Kris Hyung eomma. Ini bukan surat! Tapi undangan atas keterimanya ia di agensi yang ia ingini" kata Luhan menjelaskan kepada eommanya. "oh..Kris yang tampan itu kan? Yang jika berjalan denganmu tingginya saja sangat jauh itu kan? Bahkan kau hanya sebatas bahunya itukan?" Tanya eomma Luhan lagi.

Luhan mendadak cengo. Bagaimana mungkin seorang ibu menjelek jelekkan anaknya sendiri secara tidak langsung didepan anaknya sendiri. Benar benar gila.

"yakkkk eommaaa! Jangan bawa bawa soal tinggi badan! Salahkan saja eomma memberikan gen yang tidak tidak ini pada Luhan!..." kata Luhan merajuk. "heii mana mugkin! Bahkan Minki jauh lebih tinggi dari pada kau nak!ckckckck" ejek eomma Luhan ikut ikutan tak terima.

"berhenti meledekku eomma. Kalau begini acara kangen kangenan ku dengan Minki Hyung batal. Bahkan aku lebih suka jika Minki hyung tak ada dirumah!" kata Luhan memonyongkan bibirnya sambil berdiri menjauhi eommanya, ia berjalan sambil menghentak hentakkan kakinya menunjukkan kalau ia sedang kesal.

"Han? Luhan ? hei Luhan anak nakal kembali kesini eoh!... eomma belum selesai bicara denganmu! Apa eomma juga diundang dalam acara itu Lu?" Tanya eomma Luhan. "cih..eomma itu sudah kepala 4…sudah tua! Mana mungkin eomma ikut dalam acara macam anak muda yang gaul sperti ini hah ckckckc tak habis pikir" kata Luhan sambil berlalu meninggalkan eomma nya yang masih menatap luka kearah anaknya itu.

"awas kau rusa nakal!..tak ada jatah makan malam untuk mu untuk malam ini!" teriak eomma Luhan dari lantai dasar.

"hah ancaman macam apa itu ckckckck, jaman sekarang kan bisa langsung order delivery kekekeke, dasar eomma kuno sekali" kikik Luhan dengan liciknya.

.

.

.

.

 _Lu besok datanglah ke dormku. Jangan lupa bawa undangan yang sudah kukirimkan tadi pagi._

 _From: 209917862xxxx_

 _Kris mumumumu :*_

Begitulah sekiranya pesan yang baru saja Luhan terima dari akun Line nya. Pesan dari Kris untuk Luhan. Pesan yang mengingatkan Luhan jika ia harus datang sesuai dengan apa yang diminta oleh Kris.

"hah aku harus datang ya? Tapi malasssssss….." keluh Luhan .

.

.

Saat ini Luhan sedang berbaring pada tempat tidurnya sambil bermain game di ponselnya, saat ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesamping lemari pakaiannya ia mendapati sebuah jaket keren nan mahal yang ia temukan saat ia bangun sendirian di halte itu.

"jaket itu sebenarnya milik siapa ya? Kapan aku bisa mengembalikannya ya" gumam Luhan lirih, yang akhirnya jatuh tertidur karena sangat lelahnya hari itu, bahkan ia lupa mematikan aplikasi game yang sedang aktif diponselnya.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya….

Sebenarnya undangan itu ditujukan untuk sore hari, namun karena Luhan sangat antusias untuk segera datang ia memutuskan untuk berdandan lebih awal. Lihat saja kali ini ia sedang mengobrak abrik lemari pakaiannya sendiri. Luhan sibuk menjajal semua baju yang ada dalam lemarinya bahkan lemari pakaian milik Minki pun tak luput dari jamahan Luhan. Luhan sibuk mendominasikan satu pakaian dengan pakaian lainnya. Hal itu terus saja dilakukan hingga berlangsung sampai sore hari telah tiba.

Kini Luhan yang trendi sudah siap untuk berangkat. Dengan perpaduan kaos t-shirt warna putihnya dibalut dengan kemeja warna biru donkernya, celana putih,sepatu warna biru muda. Serta tak lupa ia menata rambutnya dengan sangat trendi, jujur saja rambut Luhan tanpa ditata pun sudah bagus. Rambut coklat muda berponi itu, nampak pas dengan wajah putih bersihnya. Menjadikan Luhan terlihat sangat cantik bahkan melebihi artis artis wanita korea. Siapa sangka jika nanti ia berjalan di sepanjang kota Seoul malah akan ada orang yang mengira jika Luhan adalah traine artis SM.. kekeke..siapa tau kan!.

"nah…lihatlah prince Luhan siap untuk mendatangi Kris Hyung yang sangat tampan eheheehehe" kata Luhan puas saat berkaca pada cermin. Segera Luhan turun kebawah dan segera berpamitan dengan eommanya. Luhan semakin PD sekali karena eomma nya memujinya berlebihan seperti 'ya tuhan malaikat mana ini cantik sekali'…. 'anak eomma benar benar seorang artis ya'…. 'wahh kau daftar audisi SM entertainment saja Lu pasti kau akan diterima dengan cepat!' …Begitulah pujian yang Luhan dapatkan dari eommanya. Sangat berlebihan memang, namun membuat spirit Luhan naik drastic.

"nah Kris Hyung tunggu aku datang ne kekekeke" kekeh Luhan seraya berjalan meninggalkan pintu rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

Gedung SM Entertainment.

"wahhhhhhhhhhhh…besar sekali ini! Apa aku tak salah membaca alamatnya ya?" kata Luhan seraya membalikkan undangan itu berkali kali.

 _SM entertainment, 129XX. Seoul, South Korea_

"ah memang benarkan ini alamatnya gedung SM entertainment? ahhh SM ya kekeke…" Luhan mendadak terdiam sejenak lalau melanjutkan bicaranya "hahhh! Apa? SM…maksudnya SM entertainment tempat dimana berbagai macam bentuk artis itu dilatih lalu didebutkan? Hahhhh….. aku pasti salah! pasti aku bermimpi kan ckckckck LU..Lu kau harus bangun anak manis!" kata Luhan sambil berusaha menyadarkan dirinya dengan cara menyubit nyubiti pipinya sendiri berharap ia akan segera sadar dari mimpinya.

"aku pasti sedang bermimpi haha. Yang ada didepan mu itu gedung SM lu!, mana mungkin si Kris itu tinggal disini, dia kan manusia biasa ckckckc…tapi..akhhhh.. ini sakitt hiks… duh ini sakitttt…" kata Luhan meringis seusai menyubiti pipi-pipinya.

"ahhh tidak..tidak..tidak..sebaiknya aku pulang lalu minum sirup parasetamol biar tak terserang demam jika aku terus berpikir keras seperti ini." Tambah Luhan lagi.

Sedikit sedikit Luhan akan mengibaskan tangannya, berjalan mondar mandir layaknya orang tak punya kerjaan. Sebentar bentar cemberut sebentar lagi malah mencibir.

Tak disangka sedari tadi ia diperhatikan oleh seorang pemuda berkulit putih, yang sudah sedari tadi berdiri tak jauh dari diamana Luhan berdiri. Pemuda itu malah cekikikan sendiri melihat tingkah Luhan yang sangat Lucu namun jauh dari kata waras. Lalu pemuda itu berdeham pelan sambil mengganti mimik mukanya menjadi sangat dingin. Lalu pemuda itu berjalan mendekat kearah Luhan lalu menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Hei bocah aneh!" kata pemuda albino itu. Sontak karena kaget Luhan membalikkan badannya untuk melihat siapa yang telah menepuk bahunya. Ternyata seorang albino yang berani mengangetkan Luhan.

"yakkk! Mengagetkanku saja kau putih!" kata Luhan tegas . "bisa tidak jika tidak usah mengagetkanku begitu" perintah Luhan lagi. Pemuda albino itu akhirnya menghela nafas. "kau aneh!. Kau sedari tadi bingungkan dengan undangan yang ada ditanganmu itu kan?" kata pemuda itu.

"biarkan aku melihatnya!" perintah albino itu lagi sambil merebut paksa undangan dari tangan Luhan.

"ahh benar ini undangan milik SM!.." kata orang itu "kau Luhan?" Tanya pemuda albino itu lagi ingin memastikan. "dari mana kau tau? Kau stalking aku ya" Tanya Luhan sambil menunjukkan wajah was wasnya. "ckckck..dasar kau bodoh apa apa hah! Disini tertulis jika ini memang untukmu, ini undangan dari Kris benar kan? dan stalking apanya dasar aneh!" kata pemuda albino itu seraya masuk kedalam gedung SM itu.

" iya itu dari Kris kau kan bisa membacanya di undangan itu sendiri! ….eh tapi tunggu!.. kau kenapa masuk tanpa undangan huh?" Tanya Luhan menginterupsi kegiatan pemuda albino itu yang akan masuk kedalam gedung SM.

"aku tak butuh itu" jawab pemuda itu ketus.

"lalu kau itu siapa? Kenapa bisa masuk hah?" Tanya Luhan lagi

"kau ini cerewet sekali. Aku Sehun! Aku juga traine disini" kata Sehun seraya meninggalkan Luhan yang masih saja berdiri mematung di depan pintu masuk gedung SM itu.

"trainee?" kata Luhan masih saja dalam mode oon nya.

.

Luhan diam mematung sambil terus berfikir.

"kalau manusia yang namanya Sehun tadi bilang jika ini memang benar tempatnya maka apadaya jika aku mau menyangkalnya hehehe..lagipula Kris hyung kau hebat sekali bisa masuk kedalam tempat ini, tak mau tau itu jadi artis apa jadi officeboy masuk tempat ini pasti sudah sangat bangga kan kekekeke…" kekeh Luhan seraya masuk kedalam gedung itu.

Saat ia mencari dimana ruangan yang dimaksudkan oleh undangan itu tiba tiba ada pesan Line masuk, itu dari kris yang memberi tahukan jika ia sedikit ada masalah dan akan telat datang menemui Luhan. Jadi Kris bermaksud memberikan password kamarnya pada Luhan dan menyuruh Luhan untuk tinggal dikamarnya sebentar sambil menunggunya pulang.

Kini Luhan sudah masuk kedalam kamar yang Kris maksud di pesan Line yang Kris kirimkan. "woaaaa kerenn sekali ini…kamar satu orang saja sudah seperti kamar dalam apartemen saja..ini benar benarr kerennn" teriak Luhan seraya loncat loncat diatas kasur milik Kris. Karena Luhan lelah terus terusan melompat lompat akhirnya Luhan jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu semenjak Luhan jatuh tertidur di kamar milik Kris, ah bukan tepatnya adalah dorm milik SM Ent.….

"permisi..Kris hyung?...maaf apa ada orang didalam?" kata seseorang yang tak sengaja masuk kedalam kamar pribadi milik Kris. "ah tak ada orangnya ya? Tapi ini aneh sekali jika tak ada orangya kenapa pintunya malah terbuka seperti ini." Lalu orang itu terus berjalan hingga ia mendapati seseorang namja manis menurutnya sedang tertidur di ranjang milik Kris.

'ah itu bukan Kris hyung' pikir orang itu. Karena familiar dengan pemuda manis yang tertidur itu akhirnya pemuda yang tampan nan tinggi itu berjalan mendekati Luhan.

"ahh kalau tidak salah ini kan bocah itu. Manis sekali jika sedang tidur. Jika tak salah lagi.. anak ini namanya Luhan kan?" kata Pemuda itu nampak berfikir.

Terus memandang lama akhirnya pemuda itu tak tahan dengan wajah Luhan yang sedang tertidur , bulu lentik serta bibir yang sedikit membuka yang berwarna merah. Benar benar menggoda.

Tanpa sadar pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Luhan. Merapikan sedikit poni yang sedikit menutupi wajah Luhan yang sedang tertidur.

Cup!

Pemuda tampan itu mengecup belahan bibir milik Luhan karena ia tidak tahan dengan kecantikan dan keimutan milik Luhan, lalu kelama lamaan kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan lumatan halus.

'akhh ini gila aku mulanya hanya ingin menggodanya saja tapi reaksi tubuhku malah menjadi seperti ini. Aku seakan dibuat gila dengan bibir ini.' Pikir pemuda tampan itu.

Luhan yang saat itu tertidur sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan aktifitas yang dilakukan oleh pemuda itu. Asal tau saja jika Luhan itu sudah tidur ia tak ada bedanya dengan seekor kerbau.

Tak lama pemuda itu mengangkat kaos yang Luhan kenakan, lalu pemuda itu mulai menjilati nipple milik Luhan dan menyedotnya dengan kasar. Dan itu tentu saja membuat Luhan melenguh namun tetap tertidur. Melihat respon yang diberikan Luhan. Membuat pemuda tampan itu semakin semangat mengerjai tubuh luhan.

Lalu pemuda itu membuka retsleting celana Luhan dan BOOM…keluarlah junior kecil milik Luhan. Karena saking terbawanya oleh nafsu membuat pemuda itu semakin semangat untuk mengemut junior kecil milik Luhan..

Sedot…jilat..gigit…tarik.. dan kocok

Itu terus dilakukan oleh pemuda tampan itu hingga pemilik dari junior itu terbangun dan kaget saat mengetahui bagian bawahnya sedang diemut emut oleh lelaki asing yang Luhan tak kenali.

"YAKKKKK…siapa kau kurang ajar sekali memakan milikku!" teriak Luhan frustasi tanpa menjauhkan secenti pun penisnya dari kuluman orang itu

Yang dibentaki pun akhirnya tersenyum lalu membebaskan penis Luhan dari mulutnya.

"hai… kita ketemu lagi manis. Aku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol" kata pemuda tampan itu dengan senyumnya… senyum yang menawan.

.

.

.

TBC

Lanjut gak? Kekekeke

Gimana udah dapet feel nya?  
drama banget kan?

Kayaknya ini akan berakhir di chap 10 an aja deh.. lagi males

Jujur gw semangat buat fast update setelah baca review nya, tapi males saat liat traffic stats nya wkwkwkw abis yang baca udah ribuan sih yang komen ada kepala 22 doang wkwkwkw. Tapi gpp lah yang penting bahagia kekekekekeke

Oh iya ff ini akan terus berlanjut jika readers nya mau kalo ff ini diubah ke rate T..gimana? komen yak!

Abis kan bentar lagi ramadhan jadi author juga puasa buat nulis yadong kekkekeke…

Tapi kalo semisal gak mau diubah.. author bakal lanjutin ff ini abis lebaran..

Ehhh nunggu ampe jadi lumut dan ide menghilang wkwkwkwkwkwkwkw

Balasan review:

IchaYH23 : tq ya.. puasa gak ada nc nc an.. kembali ke rate T aja kekeke

Fairy Faith : tq..so pasti

Rappergadungan : g tau deh wkwkwk…

: okee..siap

Ohluhan07 : tq ya… iya Kris nakal disini kekekeke

Khalidasalsa : apa ya gw sendiri belum tau kekeke…oke siap

Joohyunkies : oke siapp

Fifioluge : iya kasihan ya? Iya Chanyeol emang so sweet. Siapppp

Hunhanminute : siapp

LuluHD : Chanlu? Boleh boleh :D

WindaHunHanYeol : kris Cuma emut emut aja kok gak nyampe nusuk kekekeeke

Oasana : makasih ..ga tau mau puasa kan sebentar lagi kekeke

Hunie Hani : makasih

Oh chacam: tq ya

Sehun rabbit: okeee tq

NoonaLu: yakin nama elo pasti nongol wkwkwkwk

Pineapple: wkwkwkw iya

Tjabaekby : ngekek baca review mu

Sebut Luhan 3x: wkwkwkwk ini udah ada dikit

FLAn29010sh : tq oke

Novey: ini udah dikit.. iya pake titik! komanya ilang kekekekek

.

.

.see you again.


	3. Chapter 3

"OUR COMPLICATED LOVES STORY"

 **Just for your info** : sementara gue ubah ceritanya ke mode T dulu ya gengs, karena selama bulan ramadhan datang gak mungkin kan kalo gue nulis adegan mesum berlebihan, selain nanti puasa nya batal, gue juga terancam dosa berkali kali lipat karena udah ngeracuni otak voloss(?) nan mesum kaya readers yang udah udah ngereview nih…..hayo yang merasa yang merasaaa… .gue udah baca review banyak bgt yang minta rate M aja … :D (bentar gue lagi mikirrrr keras, reader ff gue mesum mesum deh!)

Untuk SEMENTARA ff ini rate nya aman dulu ya…nanti abis lebaran kembali lagi ke M. lagi pula ni konfliknya masih lama gengs.. soalnya kan udah dijelasin dan ada di cover ff nya kalo ini itu ff drama.. iya DRAMA. Kekekeke…

Jadi yang kecewa sama ini ff…Noval ucapinnn Miannn sebanyak banyaknya. Gak baca juga gpp…Noval paham kalo readers yang mesum bakalan kecewa..Mian *bow.

Maaf juga minggu ini gak update2..Noval sibuk kuliah…

.

.

.

 **SATU LAGI NIHH….** sebelum baca ff nya gue nganjurin buat baca karakteristicnya dulu biar pas baca ff nya dapet feelnya. So you can imagine the scenes by your own mind. ceilah

Disini main character nya itu Luhan. **LUHAN** itu anaknya cantik, masih sangat muda 18 tahun, biasa biasa aja disekolahnya namun saking cantiknya Luhan, ternyata membuat Luhan sendiri mempunyai banyak fans dan Luhan itu sangat fashionable. Namun disini karakter Luhan gue gambarin kaya yang masih labil, bingung sama perasaanya sendiri. Namun Luhan itu adalah tipikal orang yang setia karna Luhan masih perawan, nah disini tugas readers menebak dengan siapa Luhan bakal making out hayoo…? Luhan sendiri Cuma tinggal sama eomma nya dan Minki, Hyung nya. Minki sendiri bekerja dibidang agensi yang melatih dan menyaring artis untuk didebutkan. Minki pernah menyarankan Luhan untuk gabung di agensinya dan menjadi traine disana namun Luhan menolak, alasannya pun sangat menjengkelkann seperti aku tidak ingin terkenal, aku masih ingin hidup bebas, dan aku benci dunia entertainment begitulah ungkapan tersendiri milik Luhan yang membuat Minki menjadi sebal dengan adiknya sendiri.

Lalu Kris, **KRIS** itu paling tua di ff ini jika Luhan 18 tahun berarti Kris nya umur 27 tahun, karena mereka beda umurnya 5 tahunan, jadi Kris seumuran sama Minki,hyungnya Luhan. Kris adalah tetangga Luhan sejak Kris pindah dari China ke Seoul,Kris awalnya Cuma mau maiinin Luhan aja karena Kris tau jika Luhan itu adalah anak yang polos. pernah suatu ketika mereka Hang out bareng dan si Kris nya ngajak Luhan nonton ke bioskop untuk nonton blue film, Kris malah dibuat heran seheran herannya sama Luhan. Masa si Luhan ketika ada adegan genjot menggenjot antara pasangan kekasih di film itu Luhannya malah Tanya ke Kris "Kris hyung kenapa mereka main papan genjot di atas ranjang eoh?, bukannya pemerintah kota setempat itu sudah membuatkan papan genjotan di taman kota ya?, kasihan ranjangnya Kris hyung jadi berantakan begitu, lagipula sepertinya yang berada dibawah itu lagi kesakitan. Coba dengarkan Hyung si pria yang berada dibawah buktinya teriak teriak gak jelas seperti itu…aku kasihan padanya" begitulah perkataan konyol milik Luhan yang dengan sukses membuat Kris cengo setengah mati, pasalnya Kris itu baru tegang tegangnya, milik nya dibawah sudah sangat menggembung layaknya bola pimpong jika dimasukkan kedalam celana dalam. Namun sial setelah ucapan Luhan tersebut penis milik Kris jadi lemas seketika. Nahhhh gegara ini nih Kris bertekad buat ngeracuni otak polos milik Luhan dengan cara mengajari Luhan untuk mengemut lollipop. Awalnya mereka benar benar belajar dengan lollipop sungguhan namun setelah next step nya berhasil jadi Kris ngeganti itu lollipop dengan lollipop miliknya sendiri. Dari itulah Luhan jadi tercemar dan suka main emut emutan dengan Kris.

Setelah itu adalah **CHANYEOL** umurnya20 tahun **,** pemuda tinggi nan tampan yang sempat meminjamkan jaket ke Luhan. Karakternya disini Chanyeol adalah guardian angelnya Luhan, orang cukup baik namun mesumnya minta ampun. Chanyeol sendiri adalah salah satu trainee di SM entertainment. Chanyeol adalah teman Kris namun membenci seorang Oh Sehun. Chanyeol juga sempat mengemut penis Luhan sebagaimana Luhan juga pernah mengemut dan menggoda Chanyeol, namun tetap saja ia belum bisa mendapatkan hole milik Luhan karena Luhan sangat menjunjung tinggi keperawanannya. Begitulah sekiranya sehingga Chanyeol bertransformasi menjadi orang yang menyebalkan hanya untuk menarik perhatian Luhan. Namun Chanyeol sangat bangga mengetahui bahwa Luhan sangat menyanyanginya dan sempat menyebut jika Chanyeol itu sangat tampan.

Terakhir adalah si cool prince, **OH SEHUN** 18 tahun seumuran dengan Luhan **,** Sehun adalah orang yang cukup diam namun tidak jika ia berada disamping Luhan. Sehun juga seorang Trainee di SM entertainmen sama seperti Chanyeol namun hubungan pertemanan mereka sangat kurang baik. Sehun awalnya menganggap jika Luhan adalah orang yang aneh. Sehun sendiri juga mengklaim jika dirinya adalah orang yang straight. Namun pendiriannya pun malah berganti sejak ia mengenal Luhan. Ia sangat menyanyangi Luhan dan sangat overprotective jika Luhan disentuh oleh Kris dan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

Let's reading

 **Sedot…jilat..gigit…tarik.. dan kocok**

 **Itu terus dilakukan oleh pemuda tampan itu hingga pemilik dari junior itu terbangun dan kaget saat mengetahui bagian bawahnya sedang diemut emut oleh lelaki asing yang Luhan tak kenali.**

" **YAKKKKK…siapa kau kurang ajar sekali memakan milikku!" teriak Luhan frustasi tanpa menjauhkan secenti pun penisnya dari kuluman orang itu**

 **Yang dibentaki pun akhirnya tersenyum lalu membebaskan penis Luhan dari mulutnya.**

" **hai… kita ketemu lagi manis. Aku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol" kata pemuda tampan itu dengan senyumnya… senyum yang menawan.**

.

.

.

Masih dalam keadaan yang sama, Chanyeol yang masih berada di bawah Luhan sambil memperlihatkan senyuman menawannya dan Luhan yang melihat senyuman itu hanya terpaksa menelan ludahnya secara paksa, pasalnya Luhan sendiri sedikit tergoda dengan wajah tampan yang sedang tersenyum menggoda di depannya.

"ehem..eum sebenarnya aku tak bermaksud seperti itu…" kata Chanyeol yang memulai percakapan dalam suasana keheningan itu, Luhan yang diajak bicara pun hanya bisa melihat kearah Chanyeol tanpa berkedip.

"emhh maksudku adalah… aku tak sengaja melakukan itu Luhan-ssi…" sambung Chanyeol kembali sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang aslinya sama sekali tidak gatal. Luhan yang ingin menjawab itupun mendadak geram kepada lelaki didepannya, pasalnya ia yang baru saja terpesona dengan ketampanan Chanyeol harus merelakan angan angannya rusak dengan sendirinya hanya dengan suatu kalimat yaitu 'tidak disengaja'

"apa maksudmu hah. Dengan jelas jelas kau memakan penisku! Kau masih saja bilang itu tidak sengaja, kau memperlakukan orang yang sedang tidur dengan tidak sopan, kau tau itukan! Dan dari mana kau tau soal namaku? Apa kau sudah membuntutiku selama ini!" bentak Luhan yang tak terima dengan alasan Chanyeol berkata seperti itu. Chanyeol yang tadinya terdiam kini hanya bisa menatap Luhan dengan pandangan tak percaya nya, pikirnya Luhan semakin manis saja jika ia sedang marah marah.

"mian..aku hanya tergoda ketika aku masuk kedalam kamar milik Kris hyung dan aku mendapati seorang yang manis sedang tertidur diatas ranjang milik Kris hyung, awalnya aku hanya ingin menciumnya namun sayang sekali aku malah sangat tergoda olehmu, dan soal nama itu aku memang tau saat kita tak sengaja bertemu di halte" kata Chanyeol jujur. "tapi kau setidaknya menjaga kontrol atas diri mu bodoh!, aku ini masih siswa SMA yang tak tau apa apa! Aku masih polos. Kalau jika sampai kau tadi berani beraninya memperkosaku bagaimana hah?" bentak Luhan yang masih dalam mode emosinya.

"tentu aku akan bertanggungjawab jika kau hamil" kata Chanyeol sungguh sungguh sambil terus menatap tajam mata milik Luhan.

"kau ini benar benar! Aku ini namja bodoh! Mana bisa hamil?" teriak Luhan semakin frustasi, hingga tiba tiba pintu apartemen milik Kris terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Kris yang terkejut berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya, Kris terkejut bukan main mengetahui bahwa Luhan tak sendiri berada dikamarnya namun malah bersama dengan Chanyeol teman Kris sendiri dan Kris tambah syok melihat bahwa celana Luhan sudah merosot kebawah hingga sampai di pangkal lututnya. Dan itu sukses memperlihatkan penis kecil Luhan yang menggantung didalamnya.

"yakkk Park Chanyeol ! apa yang kau lakukan pada Luhan hah?" bentak Kris seraya berjalan mendekat kearah mereka, segera Kris melempar jaket yang ia bawa sedari tadi dan memberi isyarat kepada Luhan untuk segera menutup daerah pribadinya. Luhan yang diberikan perlakuan Khusus oleh Kris hanya bisa tersenyum malu hingga pipinya merah merona. "Lu kenapa tak segera memakai celana mu eoh!" bentak Kris. Pasalnya si Luhan masih saja membuka pahanya dan masih menampakkan penis kecilnya walau sudah ditutupi oleh jaket milik Kris. Sontak Luhan berdiri untuk memakai celananya.

"Chanyeol …ku Tanya kau sekarang, apa yang sudah terjadi barusan?" Tanya Kris mulai tak sabaran. Chanyeol yang ditanya pun hanya menatap heran kearah Kris. "aku tak sengaja masuk kedalam kamarmu karena pintu kamar ini lupa ditutup atau kemungkinan kau masih saja berada di dalam rumahmu. Jadi aku hanya ingin memastikan apa benar kau masih ada di dalam lagipula aku benar benar ada keperluan denganmu, namun tanpa sadar di dalam kamarmu sudah ada orang ini yang tertidur dengan pulasnya. Entahlah Kris…kuakui ia sangat menggoda. Jadi entah setan apa yang memasuki ku tap…." Ucapan Chanyeol terpotong dengan ucapan Kris yang tiba tiba.

"jadi kau apakan Luhanku hah?!" teriak Kris mulai emosi. "tenang Kris hyung ia hanya memakan penisku saja" kata Luhan lirih karena ia takut dengan sikap Kris jika ia mulai emosi. Mendengar ucapan Luhan barusan membuat hati Kris sedikit lega syukurlah jika Luhan belum memberikan holenya pada Chanyeol.

"tapi Lu itu tadi hampir saja jika aku tak segera datang." Ungkap Kris dengan nada menyesalnya. "seandainya aku tak menyuruhmu kesini" tambah Kris lagi.

"sudah lah Kris Hyung aku tak apa kan, ini buktinya" balas Luhan sambil tersenyum manis kearah Kris. Dan itu membuat Kris menjadi sangat sangat lega. "ehem!..sepertinya kau perlu keluar Chanyeol, untuk beberapa saat ini aku tak ingin melihatmu" kata Kris dingin.

"baiklah…" jawab Chanyeol dengan agak menyesalkan perbuatannya barusan. Ia sudah kelewatan dengan Luhan. "eum Lu. Mian..aku benar benar tak tau apa yang sudah kulakukan tadi" tambah Chanyeol lagi.

Luhan hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol. "eh tunggu!" kata Luhan menghentikan laju Chanyeol yang sudah akan menutup pintu kamar milik Kris. " kau tadi bilang kalau kita pernah ketemu di halte dalam keadaan tidak sengaja kan? Aku tak ingat. Jadi tolong jelaskan padaku" perintah Luhan lagi

"baiklah…yang pertama aku bukan penguntitmu sama persis dengan yang kau tuduhkan padaku tadi. Dulu aku tak sengaja menemukanmu tertidur di halte yang sudah sangat sepi. Aku tak tega harus membangunkanmu saat itu karena kau sangat kelihatan lelah sekali. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk meminjamkan jaketku itu padamu. Dan soal namamu aku hanya tak sengaja melihatnya di nametag seragam yang kau pakai" jelas Chanyeol kepada Luhan.

"gomawo.."kata Luhan lirih

"ehh?…"

"iya terimakasih karena telah meminjamkan jaketmu padaku". Ungkap Luhan sambil menahan rona merah dipipinya "dan soal kau memakan penis ku tadi, aku sudah memaafkannya, lalu… bagaimana dengan jaketnya." Mendengar itu Kris sukses membelalakkan matanya.

"ne!..kau bisa memilikinya jika kau mau, gomawo Luhan-ssi karena telah memaafkanku…aku pergi dulu ya" pamit Chanyeol seraya memberikan senyuman tampannya kepada Luhan yang masih saja diam membeku, namun itu beda karena Luhan membeku karena hangat didalam hatinya.

.

.

.

"nah sekarang kita mau kemana Kris hyung?" Tanya Luhan kepada Kris, yang ditanya pun malah asyik sendiri melihat tanyangan televisi yang entah program apa yang ia tonton. "hyungg…!" teriak Luhan sambil memonyongkan bibirnya. Namun Kris masih saja dalam mode cueknya. Nampaknya Kris kali ini sedang ngambek dengan Luhan akibat insiden Luhan dimakan oleh Chanyeol.

Terbesit ide nakal Luhan yang melintas di kepalanya, Luhan yang sedang berfikir hanya senyum senyum tak jelas.

"hei Kris hyung..nggg…hhhsshh..ahhhhhh..lihat akuuhh shhhh…." mendengar Luhan memanggilnya dengan cara seperti membuat Kris akhirnya melihat kearah Luhan. Kris malah syok menyadari jika Luhan sedang meremas remas miliknya sendiri yang masih ada di dalam celana jins nya sambil menunjukkan wajah terangsangnya pada Kris. "Llu..Lu" ucap Kris yang masih saja syok.

"kau mau menggodaku eoh?" senyum Kris kepada Luhan. Senyum yang Nampak nakal dimata orang yang melihatnya. Akhirnya Kris berdiri dari acara duduknya dan menggeser tubuhnya untuk sekedar berada di dekat Luhan. Tangan kris yang panjang itu akhirnya mengambil alih penis kecil yang berada di genggaman Luhan dan sekarang sudah berpindah tangan. Ditangan milik Kris.

"ahh benar begitu Hyung..shhh..bisakah kau kocok dengan keras..ini nikhmatthh" racau Luhan. Penis kecilnya sekarang sudah di kocok oleh tangan besar milik Kris hyung-nya. "dasar anak nakal. Mau menggodaku eoh?. Baiklah akan kuturuti permintaanmu deer" ucap Kris dengan seringaian menggodanya. Kegiatan itu berlangsung hingga Luhan sukses dibuat klimaks oleh Kris.

.

.

.

"hyung sebenarnya kita mau kemana sih?" Tanya Luhan setelah diajak keluar dari kamar milik mereka berada di gedung utama yang berisikan banyak orang disana, selain itu juga banyak artis artis keluaran baru SM entertainmenrt. "kita akan bertemu dengan teman temanku yang juga tinggal di dorm ini Lu" jelas Kris kepada Luhan. Setelah mendengarkannya Luhan hanya manggut manggut saja. "aku tak menyangka jika gedung SM ini luas sekali…hingga mampu menampung banyak orang seperti ini, bahkan ini sudah sama seperti hotel saja kekekeke" kekeh Luhan sambil melihat kekiri ke kanan desain interior gedung tersebut, benar benar mewah. "ck! Kau ini selalu berlebihan Lu!" kata kris mencibir perkataan Luhan sambil menarik Luhan menuju kerumunan yang sepertinya itu adalah teman yang dimaksudkan oleh Kris.

Saat ini Kris tengah sibuk mengenalkan Luhan kebeberapa kenalannya, Luhan merasa canggung sekali ia benar benar seperti orang asing disini. "ehem..! perkenalkan pemuda ini namanya Luhan, ia temanku" kata Kris sambil mengenalkan Luhan keteman temannya. "wah..kau manis sekali, pantas saja Kris mengajakmu" kata seorang perempuan yang bernama Sulli. "iya…dia cantik layaknya perempuan ya..wahhh aku jadi iri" tambah seorang lagi yang berada di dekat Luhan sambil memandang Luhan intens, namanya adalah Tiffany. Luhan hanya memutarkan bola matanya sebal. "hehehe..sepertinya Luhan sangat membenci jika dibilang cantik, benar kan Lu?" kata Kris sambil tersenyum canggung ke teman temannya. Yang ditanyapun hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya sekali.

"ohh maaf Luhan-ssi kami tak bermaksud begitu, kami hanya kagum kepadamu" kata Sulli merasa menyesal. "tidak apa apa noona…" kata Luhan sambil tersenyum manis. "aigoo…kau imut sekali Lu..aku juga ingin dipanggil noona juga" kata Tiffany sambil menyubit pipi Luhan gemas. "sudah hentikan itu Tifanny..Luhan akan kesakitan jika kau gemas seperti itu" kata Sulli memperingatkan teman artisnya itu. "aduhh miann ya Luhannie yang imut ini jadi kesakitan eoh!, aku benar benar akan jadi fans mu Lu..selain kau imut..wajahmu ini benar benar tampan dan cantik saat bersamaan. Kau bahkan bisa jadi visual di SM" kata Tifanny yang kini menggenggam tangan Luhan erat, seakan akan Luhan kini sudah mendapatkan fansgirl saja. "bahkan aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu Lu…" sambung Sulli yang sekarang sudah menggandeng lengan Luhan.

"aduh noona aku sesak jika ditempeli seperti ini. Aku setuju jika aku tampan! Tapi aku tidak cantik….. dan aku tak ingin sekalipun jadi artis" kata Luhan sedikit sebal. Luhan sangat tak suka suasana yang ramai, "ya sudah Lu ayo kita pergi, tolong Sulli dan Tiffany lepaskan pegangan tangan kalian pada Luhan!. " perintah Kris cepat seraya membawa Luhan pergi menjauh dari sana. Dan mencari tempat yang sedikit aman dari gangguan Sulli maupun Tiffany.

"heii..tunggu…itu bukankah si Sehun itu ya?" gumam Luhan lirih yang tak sengaja melihat Sehun diseberang sana. Kini Sehun yang Luhan maksud sedang berbincang dengan temannya, namun disana Sehun terlihat sangat kaku sekali dibandingkan dengan banyak orang yang sedang ngobrol disana. Sepertinya Sehun sendiri tidak begitu nyaman dengan suasanan ramai saat itu. Entahlah kenapa Luhan bisa tau.

"kau mengenal nya Lu?" Tanya Kris. "ehh? Siapa" Tanya Luhan kaget. "itu Oh Sehun…" Tanya Kris kemudian yang ikut ikutan melihat kearah Sehun. "sedikit…tadi ia membantuku untuk menentukan masuk tidaknya aku ke dalam gedung ini" jawab Luhan enteng tanpa menggeser sedikitpun pandangannya pada Sehun. "maksudmu kau tadi tak ingin masuk kesini Lu?" Tanya Kris bingung. "bukan begitu…aku hanya sempat bingung tadi kenapa kau memberikanku undangan ke gedung SM ini. Kau tau kan kalau aku ini tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dunia keartisan yahhh walau memang jika hyung ku sendiri bekerja pada agensi keartisan, namun kau kan sudah tau jika aku sama sekali tak tertarik" jawab Luhan panjang lebar. Kris yang mendengarkan ocehan Luhan hanya bisa terkekeh. Luhan sadar jika Kris sedang menertawainya, luhan jadi sebal jadinya terbukti dengan bibir yang ia majukan dari posisi awalnya.

"hahaha kau tak pernah tau Lu?" kata Kris lirih. "tau apa?" kata Luhan sembari bertanya. "yahhh…sudah kuduga jika kau ini sama sekali tak peduli padaku" kata Kris lagi sambil memandang jauh. "heiiiii…jelaskan padaku!" kata Luhan seraya menarik bahu Kris supaya Kris mau menatapnya "hahh…baiklahhh…baiklaaahhhh…..kau tau Lu jika aku ini sudah jadi Trainee disini bahkan sejak aku pindah ke Korea" jelas Kris. "hloh? Benarkahhh! Wahhhh hebattttt kau Kris Hyung" kata Luhan sambil melompat lompat tak jelas….

"heii hentikan Lu..kau jadi pusat perhatian disini!" kata Kris memperingatkan. "ehh?" Luhan akhirnya sadar bahwa satu ruangan itu telah memandang kearahnya sambil tersenyum maklum, mana mungkin jika mereka akan marah marah…melihat Luhan saja pasti akan gemas dan ingin segera menyubitinya.

"duhh..Miannn..miannn" kata Luhan sambil membungkukkan badannya berkali kali ke beberapa orang yang ada disana. Tanpa Luhan sadari Sehun tadi telah melihat kearahnya dan tersenyum tipis kearahnya.

.

.

.

"hah…ini membosankan hanya ada orang, makanan, dan minuman…hah..aku ingin main game saja..tapi sial si tiang listrik itu malah melarangku membawa handphone…ahhh siallll" teriak Luhan frustasi, kini Luhan hanya sendirian duduk ditepi kolam ikan karena Luhan memutuskan untuk keluar dari gedung utama itu dan malah pergi ketaman sendirian, kalian pasti bertanya Tanya dimana Kris kan? Kris sedang sibuk, beberapa saat yang lalu manager utama sedang memanggilnya karena ada urusan penting dengan Kris. Dan kris sudah berjanji jika ia akan kembali sesegera mungkin.

"ahhhhhh tiang listrik itu berbohongggg!" tambah Luhan lagi

"hei…anak kecil tak boleh menggerutu seperti itu" kata seseorang yang sudah duduk berada disamping Luhan.

"eh?...kau Sehun kan?" Tanya Luhan terkejut. "aku kira hanya aku yang disini sendirian" kata Luhan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "kau bosan ya dengan pesta didalam?" Tanya Sehun pada Luhan. Luhan pun menganggukkan kepala tanda bahwa ia setuju dengan ucapan sehun. "aku juga" kata Sehun lagi.

"kau mau ini?" kata Sehun sambil menyodorkan sebuah lollipop rasa strawberry ke Luhan. Luhan hanya mengangguk lagi sambil mengambil lollipop ditangan Sehun lalu memakannya. "aku senang kau tak cerewet" kata Sehun yang masih mencoba berbincang dengan Luhan. "hah.. kau hanya belum mengenalku" balas Luhan membalas perkataan Sehun. Sehun terseyum menanggapinya.

"dan kukira kau ini orang yang dingin,menyebalkan, dan tak bisa berinteraksi dengan orang banyak" kata Luhan menyindir orang yang sudah duduk disebelahnya sedari tadi.

"benarkah aku kelihatan begitu? Kau hebat…bahkan aktingku yang tersenyum tadi bisa kau tebak dengan mudah" kekeh Sehun. "kau ini aneh" kata Luhan yang sambil mengemut lollipop nya.

"hahaha…begitu ya? Aku memang begini ..tak ada yang perlu kulakukan untuk berpura pura" jawab Sehun. Luhan mengeryit bingung "jadi….kenapa kau malah cerewet sekali sekarang?" Tanya Luhan.

Sehun menggeser duduknya dan melihat kearah Luhan. " kau tau?... aku nyaman saat bersamamu!" kata Sehun dengan datarnya. "duh kau ini semakin aneh saja Sehun!" kata Luhan yang mulai merasakan debaran debaran yang tak wajar.

"kau kira aku berbohong?" kata Sehun yang terus saja berusaha merapatkan dirinya ke Luhan. "eh tttaapp…" ucapan itu terpotong saat bibir tipis nan hangat milik Sehun menempel erat pada bibir plum milik Luhan. Sedikit melumatnya mungkin… karena Luhan yang sedikit melenguh tertahan pada kegiatan yang mereka lakukan.

"Se…Seehunn..apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Luhan tak percaya dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan padanya. "aku tertarik padamu" begitulah ungkap Sehun. "kau jangan berbohong Hun-ah kita saja beru bertemu sekali kan" Tanya Luhan memastikan.

"entahlah jika aku bilang aku tertarik aku tak akan menarik ucapanku lagi" kata Sehun tegas. Lalu Sehun malah berbaring dan menjadikan paha luhan sebagai bantalannya. "ehh?" Luhan sedikit menjauhkan badannya namun tidak jadi karena Sehun berpesan biarkan tetap begini untuk beberapa saat kemudian. Dan Luhan menurut saja..ia pandangi wajah kelelahan milik Sehun yang berada pada pangkuannya dan sedikit iba apakah jadi artis akan semelelahkannya seperti ini. Tanpa sadar Luhan mengelus pelan surai milik pemuda yang berbaring supaya pemuda itu dapat dengan nyaman dalam istirahatnya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf late update..gue sibuk kuliah ..ini aja ada break dosen ga masuk jadi gue nerusin nih ff….

Udah dapet feelnya belum?

Dan setelah ditimbang timbangkan…selama sebulan ini gak akan ada adegan lemon dan smut nya . rate M dilanjut abis lebaran

wkwkwkwwk….tapi tetap ff ini kesannya akan jadi cheesy, penuh bualan, romantis, dan kisah drama banget wkwkwk. Bye bye..having lunch dulu ya

 **Thanks to :**

 **Fujoshi kronis, hafifahEXO11, Mr albino, hunhannie, anggichannieYL, ohluhan07, hunhanminute, guest, hanhyewon357, .7, tjabaekby, ajiaja, niaexolu, baby hunhan 12, fifioluge, Dya Kim, pienaplehunhan, Chie atsuko, fairy faith, oh chaca**


	4. Chapter 4

OUR COMPLICATED LOVES STORY

.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

Let's reading

.

.

Dimalam hari yang cukup dingin seharusnya malam itu menjadi suasana yang ramai bagi semua insan yang berada dalam satu gedung agensi milik SM entertainment, hingga mendadak suasana menjadi amat nyaman dan tentram bagi kedua pemuda yang masih berada dikolam taman gedung tersebut. Dua namja yang sama sama tak menyukai keramaian dan saling memutuskan untuk keluar dari gedung itu dan beralih memilih suasana yang sepi.

Masih sama dalam keadaan diam dan saling merenungi perasaan mereka masing masing, terlebih lagi bagi Luhan, namja manis ini begitu bimbang dengan ucapan ucapan yang dilontar kan oleh pemuda yang masih betah berbaring di pahanya, Luhan entah merasa senang atau malah sebaliknya. Saat tengah tengah mengamati wajah tampan yang sedang tertidur dibawahnya, Luhan teringat oleh berbagai pesan Kris waktu lalu.

Kembali pada obrolan Luhan bersama Kris pada saat Luhan menemukan Sehun tengah berbincang dengan rekan artisnya, namun Sehun terlihat sangat tak nyaman dengan keadaan tersebut. Luhan teringat ketika ia tanpa sengaja menyebutkan nama Sehun di depan wajah Kris. Pada saat itu memang Kris tak marah namun sebaliknya Kris malah menanggapi gumaman Luhan yang pelan tersebut, semakin teringat dengan perkataan kris, Luhan malah semakin merasa tidak nyaman jika berdekatan seperti ini terus dengan Sehun.

Pada saat itu kenyataan baru nan pahit diterima oleh Luhan, Kris memberitahu Luhan jika Sehun adalah seorang yang straight, ia sangat membenci hal hal yang berbau dengan gay ataupun semacamnya, Kris juga sempat berkata jika Sehun dulunya pernah mempermalukan seorang namja yang suka padanya tengah mengungkapkan perasaannya, dan Sehun benar benar mengerjai pemuda itu ditengah tengah keramaian, Sehun saat itu adalah Sehun yang sangat kejam pikir Luhan. Sehun dengan tak berperasaannya merendahkan orientasi pemuda yang sedang menyatakan perasaanya kepada Sehun. Sehun bilang jika mencintai sesama jenis adalah hal yang sangat menjijikkan dan itu tak akan pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya.

Sehun memang kejam saat itu, dengan teganya ia menumpahkan satu botol minuman soda yang sengaja dibelikan oleh namja yang menyatakan perasaanya kepada Sehun saat itu. Dengan tak merasa bersalah ia membuat pakaian namja satunya benar benar basah oleh soda. Setelah mempermalukan namja tesebut dengan tak berperikemanusiaan Sehun menginjak injak kue tart pemberian namja satunya dan setelah menginjaknya Sehun mengoleskan beberapa oles Krim ke wajah pemuda itu.

Mengingat segala hal tentang Sehun pada masa lalu membuat Luhan bergidik ngeri, ia takut jika terus terusan berdekatan dengan Sehun, Sehun akan mengira jika Luhan adalah seorang gay (padahal Luhan itu gay). Luhan sangat takut jika ia dibully, Luhan adalah orang yang memiliki phobia terhadap bullying.

.

Luhan hanya menutup buka matanya seraya menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, sedikit mencoba menetralkan degup jantungnya yang tak normal karena rasa ketakutan yang amat, sama seperti saat dimana Sehun membentak Luhan, yang saat itu Luhan tak kunjung masuk ke gedung SM, Hingga saat ini Luhan masih saja merasakan efek dari bentakkan tersebut.

"jantungmu berdetak tak normal, kenapa?" Tanya Sehun dengan suara seraknya khas orang bangun tidur, Sehun menatap mata Luhan dalam dan sangat penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada Luhan. Ia menyadari jika sejak ia tertidur Luhan menjadi resah. "ahhh.. tidak kok…aku hanya merasa lelah saja" jawab Luhan berbohong untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya. "benarkah?" kata Sehun memastikan, lalu ia bangkit dari acara tidurannya. Saat Sehun menegakkan badannya ia menoleh kearah Luhan yang terlihat lemas. "kukira kau berbohong soal kau lelah, tapi kurasa kali ini kau benar benar lelah ya?" Tanya Sehun yang masih saja fokus kepada Luhan.

"ehh?" Luhan kini merasa terkejut, hingga kini merasakan sesuatu yang kuat nan hangat tengah menggenggam jemarinya erat dan menariknya untuk berdiri. Disela sela keterkejutannya Luhan ditarik paksa oleh Sehun untuk menjauhi bangku taman tersebut. "jja!..kita akan beristirahat" ucap Sehun pasti dan membawa Luhan pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

"Se..Sehun?" kata Luhan lirih, "kenapa kau membawa ku ke kamarmu?" tambah Luhan lagi. Kini Luhan sudah berada di dalam kamar milik Sehun, memang tak berbeda jauh ukurannya dengan kamar milik Kris, namun kamar milik Sehun terkesan lebih manly dari pada milik Kris, terdapat banyak alat music seperti halnya itu gitar, piano maupun drum. cat dindingnya juga sangat terkesan rapi dan mewah meski itu hanya balutan warna putih yang mendominasi ruangan tersebut.

"sudah puas dengan acara menikmati kamarku? hmmm" kata Sehun membuyarkan lamunan milik Luhan. "ehh..hehehe sudah kok" kata Luhan sambil mencengir ria. "eh kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku kan Sehun!" kata Luhan menuntut sambil menundukkan dirinya diatas sofa milik Sehun..

"kau lelah, dan aku juga lelah lebih baik kita beristirahat saja, pesta juga sangat membosankan" kata Sehun sambil mengambil sesuatu dari dalam lemari. "ini kau pakai ini! Dan segeralah mandi" ungkap Sehun yang sudah membalikkan badannya kearah Luhan.

"ehh? Tapi aku lebih baik pulang saja, aku bisa mandi dirumah kok" kata Luhan menolak halus. "ya silahkan saja, jika kau tau tak akan ada taksi yang akan melewati jalur ini" jelas Sehun seraya menuju pantry kecilnya seperti ingin membuatkan sesuatu. "eh? Benarkah tak akan ada taxi yang lewat sini Sehunna?" Tanya Luhan sambil menggigit bibirnya cemas.

"Ne!, untuk itu menginaplah dulu, dan mandilah! akan segera kubuatkan secangkir coklat panas untukmu" perintah Sehun, Luhan akhirnya menurut dan segera memasuki kamar mandi.

"apa tidak apa apa jika aku menginap dikamar milik Sehun, ahhh aku takut dengannya tapi mau bagaimana lagi" kata Luhan agak frustasi..

" _ahaa! Aku kembali saja ke kamar milik Kris Hyung, akan lebih baik jika aku bersamanya"_ cengir Luhan, namun sedetiknya Luhan malah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya _"tidak tidak! Aku ini dalam mode ngambek dengan Kris hyung, pokoknya ia harus menyesal karena sudah mengacuhkanku tadi… ya! Dia akan cemas jika aku tak ada dipesta dan tak kembali ke kamarnya hehehehehe"_ kekeh Luhan dalam hati seraya menghilangkan perasaan takutnya kepada Sehun.

 **.**

Saat Luhan sudah keluar dari kamar mandi ia melihat Sehun sudah duduk manis didepan televisinya lengkap dengan dua cangkir yang Luhan tebak isinya masih hangat Karena terlihat banyak uap dari cangkir itu masih mengepul. "kau sudah selesai?" kata Sehun saat menyadari Luhan sudah selesai mandi dan sekarang sudah duduk diseberangnya. "heum" gumam Luhan membalas pertanyaan Sehun. Sehun mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya menandakan kalau ia paham, "ini minumlah dan segera tidur" kata Sehun beranjak berdiri dari duduknya dan memasuki kamar mandinya setelah ia menyodorkan secangkir coklat panas untuk Luhan minum.

Disini, kamar tempat tinggal para train di SM-ent dirancang khusus dengan satu ruangan luas tanpa sekat dilengkapi tempat tidur, lemari pakaian, pantry dan juga kamar sempit namun ini malah lebih praktis kesannya, tanpa perlu membeli lagi peralatan rumah seperti pintu, dinding pembatas dan lainnya. Istimewanya dorm ini memang sengaja menyediakan satu pantry disetiap kamar artisnya agar artis yang mereka ampu dapat hidup dengan mandiri.

"tapi aku harus tidur dimana Hun?" kata Luhan sedikit berteriak supaya Sehun yang sudah ada didalam kamar mandi mendengarkannya. Namun nampaknya Sehun sedang menyalakan shower mandinya, sehingga suara teriakan milik Luhan tak dapat terdengar sampai ke telinga milik Oh Sehun. "hahhh…ia tak mendengarkanku ckckc" kata Luhan sambil celingak celinguk kekanan dan kekiri, yang ia dapati hanyalah satu ranjang yang ukurannya hanya muat untuk dua orang bertubuh kurus saja.

"mana cukup untukku dan Sehun" geleng geleng Luhan.

"ehh?" Luhan tersentak terkejut.. "apa yang kau fikirkan Luhan! Apa kau berfikir kau akan tidur bersama Sehun!" kata Luhan yang masih ia suarakan dalam hatinya "tidakkk tidakkk tidakkk, bagaimanapun juga Sehun itu masih orang asing yang perlu diwaspadai, lagi pula bukannya tadi kau takut padanya? Hah iya kau takut padanya kan Lu!..." kata Luhan sambil terus terusan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Krieeettt

Suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka membuyarkan lamunan Luhan. Pintu itu menampilkan seorang Sehun yang sangat tampan dengan kaos polos warna abu abu dan celana pendek selutut putihnya, rambutnya yang basah dan masih berantakan membuat Luhan yakin kalau Sehun benar benar tampan sekali melebihi Kris dan Minki hyung nya,, ah iya benar coret untuk Minki hyungnya, ia tak tampan bahkan ia cantik. Batin Luhan terkekeh ria

"kau kenapa? Terpesona hmm?" Tanya Sehun seraya menggoda iman milik Luhan, Luhan berhenti terkekeh, Luhan benar benar malu ketahuan oleh Sehun jika ia sedang memperhatikan Sehun tanpa berkedip, "ah aniii…aku hanya terkejut saja" jawab Luhan seraya menyembunyikan degup jantungnya yang sangat cepat dan tidak wajar.

"benarkah?" kata Sehun memastikan. Dan Luhan menjawabnya dengan anggukan cepatnya. Setelah mendapat jawaban dari Luhan, Sehun berjalan menuju ranjangnya merebahkan tubuhnya yang sedikit penat, lalu ia melirik Luhan sekilas "kau tak ingin berbaring?" kata Sehun

"ehh?aku? dimana?" Tanya Luhan bertubi tubi, Sehun yang melihat wajah kebingungan milik Luhan hanya terkekeh ringan sambil menepuk nepuk sisi ranjang yang masih kosong disebelahnya. "disini…kemarilah" kata Sehun sambil tersenyum tampan, " sepertinya tak akan cukup" kata Luhan gugup, ia melihat Sehun sedikit mengangkat alisnya satu "emm maksudku apa akan muat jika ranjangnya kita tiduri bersama Sehun…" kata Luhan lirih. "kau tak akan tau jika belum mencobanya Lu..kemarilah" kata Sehun sedikit terkekeh pelan sambil menarik tangan Luhan agar ia mengikuti cara nya berbaring.

"kau memelukku?" kata Luhan bingung. Pasalnya Semenjak Sehun menarik tangannya tadi posisi tidur Luhan adalah dimana posisinya dipeluk erat oleh Sehun, Sehun menjadikan lengan nya untuk bantalan Luhan, mereka juga harus berbagi selimut. "kalau kita tak begini ranjang ini tak akan muat, lagipula udara juga sudah mulai mendingin, jadi lebih baik begini saja" kata Sehun cuek seraya membenamkan wajah Luhan kedalam dada bidangnya.

"tapi aku…akuuu..aku malu"kata Luhan semakin gugup jika terus terusan pada posisi seperti itu. "hmm? Itu tandanya kau menyukaiku"kata Sehun mantap, ia elus surai milik namja yang sedang ia peluk dengan sayang.

"ehh?" Luhan jadi semakin terkejut dengan Sehun, benar benar Sehun itu sangat sulit sekali ditebak.

Sehun berdeham sebentar lalu melanjutkan ucapannya "kau tau jika aku straight kan?" kata Sehun yang sukses membuat Luhan membelalakkan matanya, dan Luhan hanya mengangguk dalam dekapan sehun. "sudah kuduga, sikapmu berubah Lu" kata Sehun dingin "apa kau takut padaku?" tambah Sehun lagi sambil mengangkat dagu milik Luhan keatas agar ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah milik Luhan. "kutebak kau sudah mendengar kisah masa laluku kan?" tambah Sehun lagi.

Luhan awalnya ingin mengangguk saja, namun ia urung untuk melakukannya. Akhirnya ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. "bagus jika begitu, kau tau jika mulai sekarang orientasi ku benar benar berubah! kurasa aku benar benar sudah terkena karma masa laluku" kekeh Sehun sembari mengecupi kening milik Luhan. Luhan yang masih syok masih saja diam seribu bahasa yang ia tau hanya cara bernafas dan berkedip, "aigoo…kau manis sekali! Cepat tidur sayang" kata Sehun yang sudah berani berkata manis kepada Luhan. Luhan hanya bisa bungkam, ia bingung harus berbuat apa, ia lelah akhirnya ia benar benar tertidur dalam dekapan seorang Oh Sehun.

 _Kau benar benar berani Sehun, padahal kau baru bertemu dengannya sehari yang lalu…lalu setelahnya kau berani sekali mengajaknya tisur bersama denganmu. Yaaa walau itu bukan melakukan seks namun tetap saja kau kelewat tidak sopan…ckckck kau berubah nampaknya Sehun!_

 **.**

'Siallllll kemana perginya rusa itu' kalimat itu selalu tergiang giang dalam benak Kris yang sudah sangat sangat cemas dengan keadaan Luhan. Ia takut jika Luhan tengah diculik oleh paman paman mesum, Luhan itu masih anak kecil nan polos, yaaaa…. walau Kris sendiri telah meracuni otak polos milik Luhan tapi itu pengecualian untuknya, pikir Kris.

Kris benar benar cemas bukan main mengingat Luhan masih anak SHS yang seharusnya ia jaga dengan baik baik bukannya malah meninggalkannya sendirian di dalam gedung dan malah pergi dengan rekan bisnis lainnya. Kris takut jika Luhan benar diculik, mana ada yang akan kuat melihat keimutan milik seorang Luhan, melihat nya sedang tertunduk tak fokus saja sudah membuat beberapa seme tbertekuk lutut untuk jatuh dalam perangkap cinta dan pesona Luhan..

Ditengah tengah kesibukan Kris yang mencari kemana perginya Luhan dari pesta itu, membuat Chanyeol yang kebetulan sedang jalan jalan disepanjang jalan koridor merasa penasaran saat ia berhenti di bagian informasi, ia melihat Kris nampak sedang cemas dan gelisah. Membuat Chanyeol mendekat kearah Kris dan bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi.

awalnya Kris tak mau bercerita banyak mengingat ia masih saja sebal dan benci dengan namja yang bernama Chanyeol itu, memang mereka bersahabat dulunya namun tak lagi karena perbuatan Chanyeol pada Luhan kemarin. Kris benar benar marah jika barang kesuakaannya diambil alih oleh orang lain, walau itu sahabatnya sendiri yang menyentuh Luhan, ia tetap tak terselamatkan lagi jika Kris sudah mengamuk.

"jadi kau akan membantuku kan?!" kata Kris dingin, "ya…akan kubantu. Sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu, aku yakin jika orang yang bernama Luhan itu adalah namja yang cerdas dan kuat. Pasti ia akan bertahan hidup. Aku yakin besok pagi kita akan melihatnya lagi" kata Chanyeol tenang. Ia Nampak biasa saja, tidak terkejut, tidak sedih setelah mendengarkan Kris bercerita tentang Luhan. "aku tak akan bisa istirahat sebelum aku menemukan dimana Luhan berada" tegas Kris yang terus berdiri pada pendiriannya. "terserah kau saja, jika aku jadi kau aku akan mendinginkan kepalaku dulu baru berfikir dimana Luhan sebenarnya. Kau tau kan jika aku sudah lama mengenalmu, kau ini bukanlah tipe orang yang selalu tepat dalam mengambil keputusan. Lebih baik kau benahi cara kerja pikiranmu dulu. Selamat malam kris, aku akan membantumu besok" ucap Chanyeol sambil melangkah menjauhkan diri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"engh" lenguh Sehun dalam tidurnya, ia rentang kan tangannya keatas berniat untuk merenggangkan otot ototnya yang tadinya kaku, Sehun merasa jika ia tertidur dengan lelap dan hangat. Saat ia membuka matanya ia tersenyum mendapati Luhan tengah tertidur dalam pelukannya "kau benar benar manis Lu" kata Sehun sambil mengusap surai Luhan yang menutupi dahi namja manis tersebut.

Dokk..

"buka pintunya OHSEHUNN..atau kudobrak dengan paksa haahh!" teriak orang yang masih diseberang sana. Karena teriakan yang keras itu, Luhan jadi terbangun dari tidurnya.

"itu siapa Sehunna?" kata Luhan serak karena bangun tidur.

"entahlah, kau tunggu disini aku akan mengeceknya" kata Sehun yang sudah keluar dari selimut tebalnnya yang sudah membungkus tubuh milik Sehun dan Luhan. Luhan akhirnya mengangguk dan setuju.

Pintu dibuka dan menampilkan sosok orang lain yang membuat Sehun sedikit bergetar seketika.

"kauuu ssiapaa?"Tanya Sehun terkejut lalu ia lirik Luhan yang masih berada dalam selimut

.

.

.

.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**OUR COMPLICATED LOVES STORY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **Let's reading**

 **.**

.

 ***Previous side***

Dokk..

"buka pintunya OHSEHUNN..atau kudobrak dengan paksa haahh!" teriak orang yang masih diseberang sana. Karena teriakan yang keras itu, Luhan jadi terbangun dari tidurnya.

"itu siapa Sehunna?" kata Luhan serak karena bangun tidur.

"entahlah, kau tunggu disini aku akan mengeceknya" kata Sehun yang sudah keluar dari selimut tebalnnya yang sudah membungkus tubuh milik Sehun dan Luhan. Luhan akhirnya mengangguk dan setuju.

Pintu dibuka dan menampilkan sosok orang lain yang membuat Sehun sedikit bergetar seketika.

"kauuu ssiapaa?"Tanya Sehun terkejut lalu ia lirik Luhan yang masih berada dalam selimut

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"yakkk bocah nakal…kemana saja kau selama ini?..kenapa tak pulang ke rumah eoh!" bentak seseorang. Seorang namja yang sudah berada dibalik pintu kamar Sehun, yang kini sudah dibukakan oleh Sehun. Sosok itu sedang berkacak pinggang sambil memelototkan kedua matanya kearah Namja yang masih saja bersembunyi dibalik selimutnya.

"yakkk Luhan kau dengar tidak jika hyung ini bicara ha?" teriak Minki sebal, dengan paksa ia masuk kedalam kamar Sehun, lalu berjalan menghampiri Luhan yang masih berada di ranjang. Kalian pasti ingin tau kan bagaimana ekspresi hunhan saat ini kan?.. Luhan saat ini sedang menutup kedua telinganya erat erat, ia sudah tau jika hyung nya yang sedang marah akan mendadak menjadi seperti orang yang mempunyai suara oktaf yang tinggi, benar benar bisa menulikan telinga yang mendengarkannya. Luhan memang tak takut pada hyung nya sendiri, namun ia malah takut jika telinganya akan rusak jika terus terusan mendengarkan suara teriakan dari hyungnya.

"hei Luhan…anak nakal!..kenapa kau malah dikamar milik orang asing hah?!" kata Minki seraya menjewer telinga milik Luhan, yang dijewer pun hanya mengaduh kesakitan. "hyungg..ampun hyungg..aku ini bukan anak nakal..aku hanya kepepet saja..awwww! lepaskan hyung ini sakitt tau!" kata Luhan yang mengaduh kesakitan namun pada akhirnya ia berteriak kearah hyungnya juga.

"kenapa kau berteriak kearah ku huhh?!..dasar adik tak tau sopan santun !"kata Minki sambil mengeraskan jewerannya ditelinga adiknya yang membuat Luhan semakin mengaduh kesakitan. "emm mian..kurasa disini Luhan tak salah, jadi bisa kau lepaskan ia?" Tanya Sehun mencoba berbicara dengan Minki agar perhatian Minki dapat beralih kepadanya.

"kau tau apa hah Oh Sehun?" Tanya Minki balik bertanya. Ia teliti penampilan Sehun dari atas sampe bawah. "kau lumayan untuk ukuran trainer baru" kata Minki sambil memegang dagunya seolah olah sedang acting berfikir. "hei Hyung..kau ini bicara apa?" Luhan merasa ada yang salah dengan hyungnya itu. "kau tak demam kan?" tambah Luhan lagi.

"dasar adik nakal..aku bilang jika bocah itu lumayan..kau ini benar benar bolot ya ckckck" kata Minki sambil mencibir kearah Luhan. "ya tuhan….sekali lagi jelaskan padaku maksudmu hyung! Kau genit sekali hyungg!" perintah Luhan yang sedang eyel eyelan dengan Minki. Sehun yang melihat perang saudara yang lebih tepatnya seperti adu debat argument diantara mereka hanya bisa menggeleng geleng kan kepala heran.

"dasar bocah ini ck!..kuakui Lu..kau berbakat sekali mencari pemuda tampan..bocah yang itu style nya bagus, body oke dan ehem ia sangat tampan Lu…." Bisik Minki ditelinga milik Luhan, "yak hyung! mesum sekaliiii…jangan menyukainya mengerti!" kata Luhan memperingati Minki.

"ckkk! Kau ini tak ada pengertian pengertiannya dengan saudaramu sendiri" kata Minki..sedetik kemudian ia tersadar.. "ehh aku hampir lupa..aku ini sedang marah marah malah kau mengalihkan marahku Luhan dasar kau!. Kau harus dihukum. Cepat bangun dari ranjang ini!" geret Minki "yak hyung ini kekerasan…Sehunnnn bantuu akuuu" kata Luhan memberontak dan akhirnya ia malah meminta bantuan pada Sehun dengan merengek kepada nya.

"tolong lepaskan Luhan, ia tak salah" kata Sehun tegas, seraya membawa Luhan ke belakang tubuhnya dengan menarik tangan Luhan sebelumnya, dasar memang Luhan seseorang yang suka mendramatisir keadaan ia malah seenaknya memeluk Sehun dari belakang dan berpura pura jika ia sedang membutuhkan seseorang yang dapat melindunginya dari bahaya.

"cih..kau mulai lagi Lu" decih Minki yang sudah hafal dengan sifat adiknya itu. "ya ..ya ..ya baiklah, ku beri kelonggaran bagi kalian berdua yang sangat butuh banyak waktu untuk berduaan.. yaaa kurasa aku sangat berbaik hati kan pada sepasang kekasih yang sedang kasmaran ini..ya ya ya aku tau! Tak usah memasang wajah seakan aku peran antagonis disini" kata Minki tak peduli, ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi dari tempat itu, lalu Minki berbalik cepat untuk menatap tajam adiknya "emm Lu! Kau harus cepat pulang..eomma mencarimu!" jelas Minki yang kini sudah menghilang dari pandangan mata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"eommaaaa….Lulu tidak mau Lulu tidak rela jika uang jajan Lulu dipotong hiks hiks" tangis Luhan tersedu sedu. Setelah menuruti perkataan Minki untuk pulang kerumahnya sendiri yang tentu saja diantarkan oleh Sehun karena Luhan memaksa Sehun untuk mengantarkannya pulang, ia memberitau Sehun jika firasat nya sedang buruk, ia merasa aka nada kejadian yang buruk yang akan diterimanya kali ini. Luhan langsung saja kena sembur dari eomma nya padahal Luhan baru saja melangkahkan satu kakinya memasuki rumahnya. Dan benar jika firasat Luhan sebelum sebelumnya benar terjadi kali ini.

"sekali tidak ya tidak Lu…kau ini sudah kelewat nakal eoh. Kau ini berani sekali menginap dikamar milik namja asing, kalau kau diapa apakan bagaimana huh? Kau ini anak eomma yang paling harus dijaga! Kau juga sudah eomma beritaukan jika kau hanya boleh menginap bersama Kris. Dasar nakal kau eoh!" omel eomma Luhan tak ada hentinya. "eomma juga tak akan memberikanmu uang jajan selama satu minggu!" kata eomma Luhan lagi

"yaakkk!..huweeeee..eomma nakalll! Kejamm sekali padaku…" tangis Luhan "Minki Hyung..bantu aku meyakinkan eomma jika aku tak akan berbuat ini lagi..lagipula aku melakukan itu karena terpepet saja, aku ingin pulang saat itu, namun Sehun bilang jika tak akan ada kendaraan lagi untuk jurusan kerumah ini eomma, taksi pun juga sudah tak adaaaaa..hueee..aku salah lagii. Kris hyung juga jahat saat itu ia meninggalkanku sendirian di pesta itu dan malah melarangku membawa ponselku sendiri eommaaa" tangis Luhan semakin menjadi jadi. Minki yang bosan dengan drama mainan adiknya itu memilih untuk menonton berita di Tv nya daripada melihat Luhan yang sedang berakting.

"tidak! Kali ini eomma harus tegas. Kau memang pantas dihukum nak" kata eomma Luhan seraya pergi kedapur untuk kembali membuat resep masakan baru nya disana. "ck! Tak ada yang peduli padaku kannnn!…" teriak Luhan seraya pergi kekamarnya dan menghentak hentakkan kakinya sebal menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua.

Blammmmm…

Bunyi pintu yang ditutup paksa oleh Luhan…sebal sebal seballl… Luhan gagal kali ini menyakinkan eomma dan hyungnya. Jurusnya sama sekali tak berguna disini. Sial! Gawat! Tak ada uang jajan artinya aku akan mati kelaparan di sekolah nanti.. ini burukk!...

Luhan sedang berjalan mondar mandir sambil menunggu imajinasi dan idenya datang. TINGGG! "hey Lu kenapa kau tak minta saja pada Minki hyung atau Kris Hyung..benar! tenang saja.. sudah saatnya tidur kan.. sehari diomeli oleh eomma sangat melelahkan." Putus luhan saat mendapatkan solusi untuk masalahnya kali ini, lagipula Ia harus segera tidur karena besok paginya ia harus sekolah

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kris kini sibuk menyiapkan segala sesuatu keperluannya untuk terbang ke China. Ia ada keperluan kerja di negara seberang itu. Ia sebenarnya sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Luhan malam itu, namun niatnya mencari Luhan ia urungkan saat mendapatkan Chanyeol memberitaunya jika Luhan telah menginap di kamar Sehun. Bukannya senang kalau Luhan aman aman saja dan tidak diculik oleh paman paman mesum, Kris malah semakin tak rela saja jika saingannya semakin bertambah saja.

Chanyeol dan Sehun…. Hemm lumayan untuk menjadi saingannya untuk mendapatkan Luhan. Kris sangat menginginkan Luhan, belum sempat ia memasukkan miliknya ke dalam tubuh Luhan. Karena Luhan sangat menjaga miliknya agar tetap perawan dan itu sangat membuat Kris sangat sebal dan sangat khawatir.

Saat tengah beres beres pintu kamar Kris diketuk yang ternyata itu adalah Chanyeol, "kau?" Tanya Kris sambil menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar ketika pintunya terbuka. "ya..ini aku, aku kesini ingin bicara padamu" kata Chanyeol serius. "bicaralah, kau tau jika aku sedang terburu buru kan" kata Kris sedikit menuntut. "baiklah. Kau selalu seperti ini" sindir Chanyeol entah itu sedang mengejek kris atau bukan.

"Sehun.. ia tak seharusnya berada dekat dengan Luhan, kau setuju dengan ucapanku kan?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil memandang jauh. "kenapa?" balas Kris menatap Chanyeol intens. "kau tau sendiri aku tak suka dengannya" balas Chanyeol menatap Kris tajam.

"cihh jangan bawa bawa urusan pribadimu disini. Lagipula aku tak begitu kenal siapa itu Sehun. Memang aku tau latar belakang kehidupannya dulu, namun aku tak begitu picik untuk berbuat jahat padanya. Maaf saja" kara Kris dan kembali mengepak pakaian pakaiannya kedalam koper. "aku tak mengajak mu untuk berbuat kejahatan tau dasar naga bodoh!" teriak Chanyeol frustasi. "kau ini otak sama hati sama sekali tak sejalan! dasar naga bodoh" tambah Chanyeol lagi.

"hei kenapa malah menyalahkanku hah? Tenang saja Chanyeol, lagipula Luhan dan Sehun berada si sekolah yang berbeda. Mereka tak akan pernah bisa bertemu, lagipula Sehun dan Luhan memang tak saling dekat kan?" kata kris santai. "hei..apa dasar dari ucapannmu itu eoh? Kau tak takut Luhan akan suka pada Sehun hah, dan bagaimana jika Sehun tertarik dengan Luhan, Luhan itu sangat emhh...ah tidak jadii!" bentak Chanyeol yang sebal mendapati Kris yang Nampak begitu santai menanggapi masalah yang dianggap serius oleh Chanyeol.

"kau tau selama ini Luhan sangat mementingkan menjaga tubuhnya untuk tak dimasuki oleh orang yang tak ia sukai, selama Luhan belum jadian dengan orang lain, aku tak ingin ambil pusing lagi" kata Kris tegas dan kembali sibuk dengan kopernya. "ya terserah kau saja. Bagaimana jika hal itu berbalik arah . Sehun yang ternyata menyukai Luhan dan menembaknya lalu Luhan menerima Sehun dan pada akhirnya mereka melakukan seks. Kau bisa apa hah?" kata Chanyeol memperingati Kris.

"hah! Sial benar juga. Ini tak akan menjadi akhir yang buruk. Aku harus bertindak. Tapi tunggu…..jika aku bertindak sementara kau kehilangan Sehun sebagai saingan mu, kau akan untung kali ini dan malah menusukku dari belakang benar kan?…yahhh yaaa.. walau aku tau kau juga tertarik kepada Luhan kan? " Tanya Kris memojokkan Chanyeol, Chanyeol yang tadinya sedang emosi jiwa menjadi mendadak diam dengan segera.

"sudahlah! Aku tau tanpa kau bicara sekalipun! Dari cara kau mengkhawatirkan Luhan, kau sudah menyukainya kan!. Ck! Kau ingin bertindak licik eoh?" kata Kris yang sangat curiga kepada Chanyeol. "ehh..tidak..bukan begitu..aku ini straight! Bodohh!" kata Chanyeol sambil berteriak dan melangkah keluar dari kamar Kris. Jujur saja ia tak begitu nyaman jika sudah membahas soal orientasinya kali ini. Chanyeol benar benar pusing.

 **.**

Haaaaaahhhh ….

Entah sudah berapa kali Luhan harus menghela nafas, selain ia tak diberi jatah jajan dari eomma, Minki hyungnya juga tak mau memberikan sedikit uang jajan untuk Luhan. Jadi beginilah sekarang Luhan, berada di kantin bersama Jimin. Ia hanya bisa memandangi Jimin yang sedang makan dengan lahapnya, tanpa sadar air liur Luhan menetes "hei Lu.. jika kau mau.. pesan saja biar aku yang bayar" kata Jimin tulus, seraya menyuapkan nasi goreng nya ke dalam mulutnya.

"tidak..aku dilarang eomma jika meminta jatah dari mu. Aku pasti akan ketahuan dan mobilku akan ikut ikut disita oleh eomma" kata Luhan lemas sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di meja makan. "haa? Mana bisa eomma mu tau. Sana lekas pesan. Ini gratis kok" tawar Jimin lagi, ia tak tega melihat temannya sedang kesusahan seperti itu, niatnya sih hanya menolong Luhan saja.

"tidak tidak. Eomma ku bilang jika aku makan dari uangmu pasti akan ketahuan"' kata Luhan yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya lagi. "ck, memangnya eomma mu itu paranormal, atau dia memasang kamera cctv di kepala mu hah?. Cih..cepat pesan sanaa" perintah Jimin lagi, ia heran kenapa ia punya teman yang kelewat sangat polos dan bodoh seperti Luhan ini.

"benarkah?" Tanya Luhan dengan mata berbinarnya, lalu dibalas dengan anggukan dari Jimin. "ya tuhann kau sangat baik JIMINNNN… love you muach muach..lain kali terus begini boleh kok" cengir Luhan seraya memesan makanannya. "dasar anak itu. Ckckc" kata Jimin acuh seraya memakan makanannya sendiri.

 **.**

 _ **Jika kau mencariku aku tak ada di rumah maupun di dorm. Aku ada pekerjaan di China, namun aku akan sering sering mengirimi mu pesan singkat walau hanya sekedar ucapan selamat tidur**_ __

 _ **Jaga hatiku ne? selamat belajar Luhan sayang kekeke :D**_

 _ **From: 209917862xxxx**_

 _ **Kris mumumumu :***_

"ck! Apa apaan ini..sayang sayang bagaimana dasar Kris hyung itu…hahhhh sialllll..lalu aku minta uang jajan sama siapa iniii" teriak Luhan frustasi di dalam kelasnya, teman satu kelasnya sampai heran dengan Luhan kali ini, Luhan yang biasanya adalah anak yang riang dan selalu gembira mendadak menjadi anak yang Nampak lesu dan tak bersemangat.

Luhan sama sekali tak ambil pusing dengan apa yang teman temannya katakan padanya hari ini. Yang menyebut Luhan Nampak kusut, tak secantik biasanya, tak segar, dan tak tak lainnya. Luhan acuh dan kembali memasang tasnya sebagai bantalan tidurnya di kelas.

"hei kudengar ada artis yang datang kesekolah ini" kata teman Luhan yang baru saja berhenti di depan pintu kelas Luhan. Luhan yang tertarik akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya sedikit tertarik saja.

"siapa" kata teman Luhan lainnya. "kau harus melihatnya sendiri kali ini. Kau tak akan menyesal..ia tampan" kata orang itu yang Nampak ngos ngosan sehabis berlari jauh. "dimana?" Tanya teman lainnya. "dia ada dilapangan basket, cepat kesana!" ajak orang itu yang diikuti oleh teman teman lainnya untuk menuju kelapangan basket.

"hei Lu kau tak ikut?" Tanya Jimin menyenggol bahu Luhan. "ehh? Untuk apa?" kata Luhan malas. "ck!..ayo ikut aku kita tak akan kehilangan momen baik ini kan. Lagipula jarang sekali sekolah kita kedatangan artis yang tampan" kata Jimin sambil menyeret Luhan keluar dari kelasnya. "dasar kau ini sok tau sekali" pasrah Luhan yang digeret paksa oleh Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"wah iya benar ia tampan"

"sepertinya dia artis yang sedang terkenal kenalnya itukan"

"wah hebat sekolah kita kedatangan artis tenar seperti dia"

"aku harus mendapatkan tanda tangannya kali ini"

Begitulah desas desus kalangan wanita dan laki laki yang Nampak sangat memuja namja yang sedang berdiri di lapangan itu. Luhan dan Jimin datang terakhir memang karena lapangan basket itu penuh dengan siswa lainnya. Hingga Jimin mengeluh kepada Luhan jika ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa artis tampan itu gara gara Luhan yang jalannya selemot siput hutan.

Semakin lama suara riuh semakin menjadi saja ketika acara pada siang hari itu dimulai, nampaknya artis itu sudah naik kepanggung untuk segera memulai acaranya. Acara itu dimulai dengan pembukaan pertunjukkan music terlebih dahulu memang. Lalu artis itu mulai mengeluarkan suaranya untuk menyapa penggemarnya.

"hei selamat siang? Bagaimana kabar kalian semua?" kata artis itu bersemangat yang langsung dijawab heboh oleh penggemar nya.

Suara berat namun sangat bersahabat ini ..bukankahhh

"tttunggu..sepertinya aku kenal dengan suara ini..di..diaa" kata Luahn sambil tergugup antara terkejut dan sangat tidak percaya saja. "kau tau dia siapa Lu?" kata Jimin heran.

"ya aku tau..diia dia Chan..Chanyeol! apa yang dia lakukan disini?" kata Luhan sambil mengeryitkan dahinya dan mengira ngira apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Eh denger denger ff punya Hansorin yg namanya MY LOVELY HUSBAND. cari aja di hastag (#Xunhan) tu ff di plagiat sama author yg lain kan?..sekedar info aja ya emang kalo plagiat itu gampang bgt, susah buat author yang ori nyiptain suatu imajinasi tersendiri dan berbeda dr cerita yang lain. Kalo mau plagiat kalo Cuma ide sih gpp. Tp kalo udh sampe SAMA dr A-Z itu namanya PLAGIARSM. Belum lagi author itu capek ngedit juga**

 **Gak habis pikir sama orang kaya itu ckckck..**

 **Gw harap gak akan ada lagi hal semacam ini lagi, kasihan authornim hansorin \/**

 **Replied to my reviewer :**

 **Joonhyunkies + guest +** : abangnya Luhan

 **Fifioluge** : ciee yang suka mereview ff gw makasih ya..gw hafal penname elo nih wkwkw

 **Tjabaekby** : iyaaa sweet yaaa… kekekeke gatau juga Chanyeol mah gitu orangnya. Makasih semangatnya udah meriew ff ini terus.. gw hafal penname elo ^^.

 **.58** : ituloh abangnya Luhan gak tau sikon bgt kan..gangguin HUNHAN aja..makasih reviewnya karena sudah setia review n baca ff ini. Gw hafal ini penname.

 **Khalidasalsa** : yaaakkk..tebakannya salah semua..yang bener si MINKI wkwkw.. gomawo selalu review. Gw hafal juga penname ini.

 **Kikykikuk** : wkwkwkw BBBB.. ada ada aja nih orang.. review trus ya

 **Ohmydeer** : gak..mana Sehun tega bully si Luhan wkwk.

 **Karina** : iya saingan Sehun nantinya tambah banyak nih

 **Viiyoung** : iya ik..Sehunnya udah menyimpang nih..makasihh..author juga sangat hafal sama penname ini. Review terus yaa

 **Albino's Derr** : iya bener bgt! Syuman itu siapa Derr? Wkwkwkwkw

 **WindahunhanYeol** : nah ini nih salah satu penname fav gw karena sering review ff ini.. gomawooo . eumm gimana ya.. gak janji ya kkeekeke..

 _ **Okeee see you next chapter guys**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Preview chap:**_

" _hei selamat siang? Bagaimana kabar kalian semua?" kata artis itu bersemangat yang langsung dijawab heboh oleh penggemar nya._

 _Suara berat namun sangat bersahabat ini ..bukankahhh_

" _tttunggu..sepertinya aku kenal dengan suara ini..di..diaa" kata Luahn sambil tergugup antara terkejut dan sangat tidak percaya saja. "kau tau dia siapa Lu?" kata Jimin heran._

" _ya aku tau..diia dia Chan..Chanyeol! apa yang dia lakukan disini?" kata Luhan sambil mengeryitkan dahinya dan mengira ngira apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya._

 _._

 _._

 **OUR COMPLICATED LOVES STORY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **Let's reading**

 **.**

"kau tau dia siapa Lu?, tumben sekali" kata Jimin yang heran dengan tingkah Luhan "kau benar benar tau dia siapa? Han?" kata jimin berisik. "hush! Diamlah berisik sekali kau ini ck!" keluh Luhan yang fokusnya kini masih menatap kearah panggung dilapangan basket..ah bukann..khususnya ia sedang menatap Chanyeol., seorang artis yang khusus didatangkan ke Sekolahnya. Luhan tengokkan kepala nya kekanan dan kekiri agar bisa melihat dengan jelas apa itu benar benar Chanyeol, seseorang yang dengan beraninya mengemut anunya kala itu?.

"yasudah lah kau teruskan saja begitu teruss..hiiii kau ini aneh seperti fangirl saja. Ikut ikutan heboh!..aku sebal!" sungut Jimin seraya meninggalkan Luhan yang semakin bertingkah makin absurd, Jimin benar benar sudah jengah dengan sifat Luhan yang begitu aneh sedari dulu. "ya sudah pergi sana! Dasar menyebalkan!, aku ini tidak melihat dengan jelas tau, salahkan saja tubuh ini yang tak terlalu tinggi ahhhh!" kata Luhan jengkel mengusir Jimin agar segera menghilang dan menjauh dari pandangan matanya. Luhan benar benar merutuki perbedaan tinggi badannya dengan tinggi badan namja lainnya. "huh! Aku ini namja atau yeoja sih? Pendek sekali!" rutuk Luhan dalam hatinya.

Acara pada siang hari itu selesai dengan cepat, Luhan saja tak tau jenis acara apa yang sudah terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu. Yang jelas Luhan sama sekali tak fokus, yang ia fokuskan adalah melihat dengan jelas subject dari acara itu bukan objectnya. Tak salah lagi namja artis itu adalah Chanyeol. Ya Luhan sudah memastikannya dengan bertanya sana sini kalau ia sama sekali tak salah lihat.

Tak ada lagi tambahan pelajaran bagi siswa siswa, ini memang hari khusus dimana setelah acara itu selesai siswa diperbolehkan untuk kembali kerumahnya masing masing. Namun beda lagi dengan Luhan yang harus segera memasuki ruang music karena ia memang ada jam khusus atau lebih tepatnya disebut dengan les privat dengan salah satu guru music di SHS nya. Biasanya Luhan selalu ditemani oleh jimin karena memang mereka berdua harus mengikuti sesi les ini bersama sama, namun Jimin tak bisa datang karena ia ada keperluan keluarga, salah satu keluarganya yang berasal dari Vietnam pulang ke Korea, jadi jimin disini bertugas untuk menjemput saudaranya itu di bandara. Dan ini sial sekali bagi Luhan, disaat moodnya sedang memburuk, teman tergokilnya harus absent masuk les, Luhan benar benar kurang beruntung hari ini.

Setelah beberapa menit Luhan menunggu sendirian diruang music, akhirnya guru itupun datang, namun ia tak sendiri, ia membawa Chanyeol dibelakangnya dan Luhan sudah tau benar itu siapa. Luhan yang melihat itu menjadi semakin terkejut saja sebenarnya untuk apa Chanyeol ada diruang music bersama gurunya? Apa ia juga mau les music sama dengan yang Luhan lakukan? Batin Luhan yang mulai berperang. Guru dan namja itu tiba sudah ada di depan wajah Luhan, Chanyeol tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"hai Lu?" sapa Chanyeol duluan yang hanya dibalas anggukan dan senyum simpul milik Luhan. "kalian sudah saling mengenal?" Tanya guru music Luhan bingung melihat kearah keduanya. "ya begitulah aku dan Luhan sudah sedikit saling mengenal, bukankah begitu Luhan?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya tersenyum manis kearah Luhan. "eh? N..ne songsangnim" balas Luhan yang akhirnya setuju. "baiklah kalau begitu, sekolah kita dipilih untuk bekerja sama dalam acara pertunjukkan seni music bulan depan, dan disini kita sangat beruntung sekali bahwa Chanyeol sebagai artis yang sedang naik daun ini mau mengajari siswa di sekolah ini Lu, kau sangat beruntung sekali, ini kesempatan bagus untukmu" kata Mr. Jack kepada Luhan.

"lalu bagaimana dengan mu ?..." kata Luhan bingung, jika Chanyeol yang notabenya adalah seorang artis, kenapa ia harus mengajar music kepada Luhan. "kau pasti berfikir kalau diriku ini tak berkompeten kan Lu?" kata Chanyeol bertanya kepada Luhan sebelum Luhan menyelesaikan ucapannya, seolah olah ia bisa membaca pikirang milik Luhan. "eh..bukan begitu.." kata Luhan malu malu saat fikirannya telah terbaca jelas oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya membalas tersenyum. "begini Lu sekolah kita ini dipilih untuk menghadiri suatu ajang music yang sangat terkenal di korea, nah SMent ini sangat baik hati sekali mengirimkan salah satu utusannya untuk mengajar kau untuk latihan dan akhirnya kau nanti akan tampil bernyanyi dalam acara itu" jelas . "eh tapi aku kan tidak terlalu mahir?" kata Luhan ragu. Chanyeol yang tadinya diam menyimak lalu mendekati luhan dan meraih bahunya untuk ia pegang, "hai Lu! Lalu apa gunanya aku disini. Akulah yang akan melatih dirimu secara eksklusif" cengir Chanyeol yang dibalas anggukan ragu dari Luhan.

Dalam latihan itu Luhan dipenuhi dengan sikap waspadanya karena takut Chanyeol membaca pikirannya lagi, Luhan bukanlah orang yang suka diganggu privasinya. Ia berharap nantinya ia tidak akan membuat malu sekolahnya sendiri, ia begitu merutuki nasipnya yang harus terpilih mewakili sekolahnya untuk tampil dalam acara itu, kenapa tak Jimin saja yang jadi wakil sekolah nya? Gerutu Luhan dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

"kukira cukup sampai disini saja Lu" kata Chanyeol setelah melihat Luhan selesai membawakan sebuah lagu romance dengan baik, Luhan yang mendengar perintah dari Chanyeol akhirnya berhenti lalu mulai berbenah untuk segera pulang.

"permainanmu bagus, mau pulang bersama?" tawar Chanyeol ketika melihat Luhan sudah berada diambang pintu. "emm kurasa tidak..aku sudah ada yang menjemput" kata Luhan tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri diruang music. "kau tak akan berakhir dengan tertidur di halte lagi kan?!" teriak Chanyeol kepada Luhan yang nampaknya Luhan sudah sangat jauh. Dari kejauhan Luhan hanya mengangkat tangannya dan jari jemarinya membentuk tanda oke. Artinya Luhan akan baik baik saja. "baiklah aku percaya..sampai ketemu besok Lu" teriak Chanyeol lagi. Dan akhirnya Luhan pergi dengan sendirinya ditempat yang hanya ada dia seorang.

Sekolah memang sudah sepi tak ada penghuninya lagi bahkan tak seorangpun, mungkin hanya satpam yang berjaga di depan gerbang sekolahnya saja yang masih betah untuk tinggal disekolah, apalagi ditengah tengah cuaca dingin dimalam hari ini. Luhan masih saja sendirian disana karena ia telah berbohong pada Chanyeol soal akan ada orang yang menjemputnya, kalau saja eommanya tadi pagi tak meminjam mobil milik Luhann, sudah pasti Luhan kini sudah berbaring dengan nyamannya di kasur kamarnya, salahkan saja mobil eomma nya yang tiba tiba bermasalah lalu dibawa ke bengkel, dan harus berdampak bagi kehidupan milik Luhan sekarang ini. Jadi Luhan memutuskan untuk berjalan kedepan sekolahnya lalu duduk dipinggir jalan, siapa tau akan ada taksi yang lewat dijalan itu.

"kau tak lelah menunggu disitu Lu?" Tanya suara itu, Luhan yang tadinya menunduk dalam didalam acara duduknya lalu mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, ia mendapati Sehun sudah berdiri di depannya namun dengan menggunakan seragam SHS yang berbeda dengan milik Luhan. "kau masih SHS?" Tanya Luhan mengernyit bingung. Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk "kukira kau ini sudah kuliah karena postur tubuh dan wajahmu itu" tambah Luhan lagi.

"yahh begitulah, kita berada disekolah yang berbeda" kata Sehun memberitahu Luhan, Sehun kalau berbicara sangat irit sekali, ia hanya bicara topic itu saja, bukan dengan hal hal yang lainnya. Namun kali ini beda nampaknya Sehun sedikit peduli dengan penderitaan luhan saat ini. "benarkah?" kata Luhan heran "tapiii..kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" kata Luhan lagi. Sehun lalu berjongkok disebelah Luhan "ya..karena ketika aku sedang lewat jalan ini, aku melihat namja kecil Nampak melakukan seperti ini jadi aku ingin menghampirinya saja" jelas Sehun seraya mempraktikan yang Luhan lakukan sebelum belumnya, duduk menyendiri lalu menekuk mukanya dalam dan itu sangat terlihat menyedihkan. "yakkkk! Aku tak seperti itu tuah Oh, kau melebih lebihkan nampaknya" protes Luhan tak terima, pasalnya ia tak terima Sehun berakting lebay padahal luhan sama sekali tak terlihat seperti itu. Sehun yang melihat Luhan sebal hanya bisa terkekeh tertahan melihat polah Luhan yang sangat manis dimatanya.

"jadi kau menunggu siapa? kutebak tak akan ada yang menjemputmu kan?" tebak Sehun, Luhan terkejut **'apa semua orang dengan mudahnya dapat membaca isi pikiranku hahhhh'** batin luhan. "Kau bisa pulang denganku jika kau mau" tambah Sehun lagi namun Luhan hanya diam saja, terlihat jika Luhan sedang berfikir "bagaimana? Jika kau masih betah disini silahkan saja, namun jika aku menjadi kau aku lebih baik menerima tawaran seseorang yang sudah berbaik hati memberi tumpangan gratis untuknya" kata Sehun menasehati Luhan.

Luhan Nampak berfikir terlihat jelas dengan kerutan kerutan di dahinya. "kau sedang berfikir keras eoh ?" goda Sehun kepada Luhan, Sehun usap perlahan kening milik Luhan berharap kerutan kerutan itu segera pergi dari wajah manis milik Luhan itu. "ah kau terlalu memaksa, mana boleh buat… aku ikut saja denganmu. Ingat antarkan aku sampai dirumah jangan culik aku!" kata Luhan polos sambil memajukan bibirnya imut. Entah mengapa Sehun mendadak menjadi diam sebentar, ia amati wajah Luhan yang sangat imut itu, Sehun tersenyum lalu menarik tangan Luhan agar segera masuk kedalam mobilnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"kau tak ingin masuk dulu Hun?" kata Luhan sesampainya mereka tiba digerbang rumah milik Luhan. "kurasa tidak" jawab Sehun cepat, Luhan hanya bergumam mengerti. "ya sudah pulang saja sana" kata Luhan cepat. "dasar nona Luhan ini orangnya tidak sopan sama sekali harusnya kau memaksaku untuk masuk, bukannya mengusirku Lu" kata Sehun yang gemas dengan Luhan. "aihhh jangan menyubiti pipiku! Ini sakit hun-ah!" protes Luhan karena Sehun menyubiti pipinya dengan gemas. "yak Sehunnie berhenti menyubiti pipiku!"bentak Luhan kepada Sehun lagi. Sehun terkekeh.

"aigoo..kau itu lucu dan imut Lu..tadi kau barusan memanggil siapa? ?" goda Sehun lagi, membuat wajah Luhan menjadi semerah kepiting rebus."ah aniooo.. aku hanya refleks saja kok, sudah sana pulang, apa mau masuk kedalam rumah, tapi terserah kau saja" kata Luhan malu malu.

CUPP!

"ehh…Sehun?" Luhan terkejut, barusan ia mendapati Sehun tengah mengecup dahinya "aku suka dengan panggilan itu, panggil aku Hunnie.. mengerti?! Jika tidak aku akan mencium bibirmu" kata Sehun menggoda Luhan lagi. "yak dasar Sehun mesum!" kata Luhan sedikit berteriak. "ck!..Hunnie Lu! Dan aku akan memanggilmu Hannie, bagaimana? Kita terlihat seperti macam couple begitu kan Lu?" kata Sehun penuh dengan antusiasnya. "terserah kau saja" kata Luhan malu malu. Sehun kembali tersenyum, entah berapa kali hari ini ia tersenyum.

"ya sudah Hannie..aku pulang saja kalau begitu, aku harus kembali ke dorm, lain kali aku akan berkunjung." Pamit Sehun kepada Luhan. Luhan hanya menganguk sebagai jawabannya. Sehun mulai beranjak pergi lalu ia berbalik sejenak "sampai bertemu besok di sekolah Han!" teriak Sehun dari kejauhan. Luhan mengangguk. Lalu ia berbalik untuk segera masuk rumahnya karena memang suhu udara waktu itu sudah sangat dingin. "ck! Anak itu aneh sekali, Hunnie?.. Hannie? Ckckck huh ada ada saja" kata luhan kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Hei Lu kau seminggu lagi aku akan pulang, kau mau oleh oleh apa dari ku huh?**_

Begitulah isi pesan yang baru saja diterima Luhan melalui ponselnya. Luhan senang sekali Kris bisa pulang ke Korea dengan cepat, ia sangat merindukan hyungnya yang satu itu, ya memang bukan hyung kandungnya sendiri namun Kris lah yang sangat berjasa membantu Luhan menuju proses kedewasaannya. Walau soal cara melakukan hal hal mesum sih. Toh Luhan senang senang saja.

"hei kenapa senyum senyum sendiri, kau sedang bahagia Lu?" Tanya Jimin yang sedang makan di kantin dan ditemani Luhan dengan bekal makanan Luhan dari rumah, masih ingatkan jika Luhan masih dalam masa hukumannya?. "yaaa! Kau tau Min? Kris hyung akan segera pulang, itu artinya akan ada suplai uang yang akan kuterima kkk" kekeh Luhan menunjukkan wajah bahagianya. "ck! DASAR mata duitannn!" teriak Jimin mengejek Luhan. "hei…didunia ini kau harus realistis, namanya orang itu harus serba perhitungan, kau tak mau merugi kan? Nah makanya kau harus memanfaatkan situasi maupun keadaan Min!." kata Luhan menasehati.

"tapi tetap saja kau ini matre Lu" kata Jimin jengah lalu meneruskan makannya. "kau harus tau, jika ada orang yang bilang kau ini matre itu sama saja jika orang itu tak berduit alias tak mampu, makanya ia bilang jika kita matre…yaaa karena mereka tak mampu weeeeekk!" kata Luhan tak mau kalah sambil membela diri.

"lalu kau ini apa Lu? Sekolah saja masih membawa bekal dari rumah, kau ini kan sudah jadi siswa SHS bukan anak primary school, huh dasar tak mampu!" ejek Jimin kepada Luhan. "yak! Kau kan sudah tau sendiri jika aku ini dalam masa hukuman bukan berarti aku ini tak berduit" bela Luhan terus terusan, tentu saja Luhan tak ingin harga dirinya turun. "ya ya ya..tapi kau ini tak kaya. Yang kaya itu orang tuamu Lu" kata Jimin menyudutkan Luhan.. "aissshhhhhh…susah sekali bicara dengan mulut pengunyah seperti mu ini!. Yang penting aku suka jika Kris yung segera pulang ke Korea!" bentak Luhan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, "ahh yasudah aku ingin menenangkan diri, panas hati ku jika terus saja berdebat dengan mu!" kata Luhan final, ia lalu menjauhkan diri dari Jimin, sudah tau mood Luhan sedang buruk namun si Jimin malah memancingnya untuk emosi.

"eeehhh? Tunguu sebentar Lu" kata Jimin menginterupsi kegiatan Luhan yang akan menjauh dari kantin, Luhan berbalik "hn..ada apa lagi?" kata Luhan sebal. Jimin malah mencengir.. kau tak membawa serta bekalmu Lu,,emm kan mubazir?" Tanya Jimin, "sudahlah jika kau ini ingin makan bekalku..ambil saja, jangan sok berakting seperti itu.!"jawab Luhan Ketus. "ah kau memang sahabat baikku. Tau saja aku ini masih lapar..kan bagus, semakin banyak makan diusia kita ini Lu, kita butuh banyak nutrisi agar badan kita cepat tinggi..hehehe upsssss..aku keceplosan" cengir Jimin . "hah sudahlah" jawab Luhan malas ia tak mau tersindir disini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"apa acara music itu sangat penting Chan Hyung?" Tanya Luhan kepada Chanyeol. Mereka sedang latihan music untuk acara penting yang disebutkan oleh Mr. Jack kemarin. "ya.. itu cukup terkenal Lu, akan ada banyak artis dan juga wakil wakil dari sekolah lainnya. Apa kau bosan Lu?" Tanya Chanyeol. Luhan mengangguka antusias dengan cepat. "yap aku ini bosan hyung..tak ada waktu luang untuk bermain, hanya ada sekolah pulang lalu les setiap hari begituuu" kata Luhan sambil megerucutkan bibirnya imut. "aigo..imutnya…bagaimana jika nanti setelah ini kita pergi untuk makan siang diluar?" tawar Chanyeol. "benarkah?" Tanya Luhan berbinar. "hm.." jawab Chanyeol yang membuat Luhan melompat lompat dengan bahagianya.

 **.**

Disinilah mereka berada.. disalah satu kedai makanan desert yang sangat terkenal di Seoul, berbagai makanan desert tersedia disini. Luhan yang baru saja memasuki tempat itu langsung saja berbinar dan terus saja berkata kepada Chanyeol apakah ia baru saja masuk kedalam surganya makanan gula gula. Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah konyol Luhan hanya bisa tertawa tertahan. Nampaknya Luhan sangat bahagia sekali, terbukti dengan Luhan yang memesan banyak sekali makanan manis disana.

"hei Lu apa kau bisa menghabiskan ini semuanya?" Tanya Chanyeol kawatir, pasalnya Luhan terlalu banyak memesan berbagai jenis makanan manis disini, Chanyeol bukannya takut dompetnya akan tipis, itu tak masalah jika itu soal uang tapi yang ia masalahkan adalah kesehatan diri Luhan sendiri. Lihat saja dimejanya sudah ada kue bolu dengan madu sebagai topingnya, tart coklat dan stoberry shortcake lalu ia masih menambah eskrim jumbo rasa pelangi dan berbagai macam makanan ringan lainnya.

"tidak Hyung, aku ini sangat menyukai makanan manis, ini sudah seperti surge bagiku. Gomawo hyung" kata Luhan tersenyum namun masih sibuk memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulut mungilnya. "Ne..kalau begitu makan yang banyak" gemas Chanyeol lalu mengusak surai milik luhan dengan sayangnya.

"kalau begitu aku akan membayar dulu tagihannya, lanjutkan makan" perintah Chanyeol. Luhan mengangguk. "Chan hyung Cuma memesan secangkir coffe latte, sedangkan aku hampir membeli semua jenis makanan disini..kekekekee apa seberat itu menjadi artis" gumam Luhan sambil meneruskan acara makannya.

"eh Hyung cepat sekali kembalinya?" Tanya Luhan saat mendapati Chanyeol sudah menghampirinya. Namun wajahnya memucat dan terlihat bingung. "kenapa hyung. Kau sakit?" Tanya Luhan. "gawat Lu aku lupa membawa dompet ku" kata Chanyeol sambil menggigiti biibir bawahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terdengar gelak tawa dari arah belakang dapur kedai desert itu, Luhan dan Chanyeol disana, tebak apa yang sedang mereka lakukan disana?. Mereka sedang mencuci piring. Pemilik kedai lah yang menyuruh mereka melakukan hal itu kepada mereka berdua sebagai hukumannya karena mereka tak bisa membayar tagihan makan disana. Mau bagaimana lagi, mereka berdua mau tak mau harus melakukan itu walau mereka berdua sama sama tak terampil dalam urusan mencuci piring. Salahkan saja Chanyeol yang berani beraninya mengajak makan Luhan diluar tanpa melihat isi dompetnya terlebih dahulu. Chanyeol sebenarnya sudah bertanya kepada Luhan apa anak itu membawa uang untuk membayar tagihan, namun sialnya Luhankan tak punya uang ia masih dalam masa hukuman nya. #Poor them

"hei hyung lihat kesini" perintah Luhan. Chanyeol menghadap kearah Luhan

Pukk

Busa sabun telah menempel indah dipipi milik Chanyeol. "yak! Anak nakal eoh. Sini hyung akan mengajarimu agar sopan kepada orang yang lebih dewasa. Chanyeol menarik lengan Luhan dan dengan begitu saja ia melumuri wajah Luhan dengan busa sabun, "yakkk hyung curang! Uhh ini pedih tau! Hyung kan masih memakai masker wajah,,uhh curang!" keluh Luhan ngambek. "eh mian Lu, cepat bilas wajahmu dengan air, biar itu tak pedih." Kata Chanyeol menarik Luhan ke wastafel lalu membilas wajah Luhan dengan air bersih agar matanya tak pedih lagi.

"aku memang harus memakai masker Lu, sangat bahaya sekali jika fans melihatku berkeliaran begini." Jelas Chanyeol. "bagaimana. Masih pedih?" Tanya Chanyeol lembut, Luhan menggeleng sebagai jawaban darinya. Chanyeol semakin tertawa melihat kearah Luhan, yang dibalas dengan bibir Luhan yang menekuk tajam kearahnya.

Manajer dari kedai itu hanya bisa tersenyum simpul melihat betapa lucunya kedua orang itu yang masih berkutat di dalam dapur kedainya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pagi Lu…" sapa teman teman Luhan yang ia jumpai disepanjang jalan koridor. "hai Lu..ini berita heboh dan sangat hangat! Baru beberapa detik yang lalu berita ini meluncur dengan derasnya."kata jimin menghampiri Luhan. "kau tau Han.?" Kata Jimin penuh antusias. "tau apa?" Tanya Luhan cuek. "ahh kau ini kurang update" sindir Jimin. "hahhh..jangan berbelit aku ini sibuk tau" kata Luhan meninggalkan Jimin lalu berlalu menuju kekelasnya.

"yakkkkk! Siapa yang berani beraninya menaruh tasnya di meja sebelahku hah?" bentak Luhan di kelasnya. Pasalnya terdapat tas baru dan asing disebelah bangkunya. "siapa yang berani hah? Ini kan bangku Jimin!" teriak Luhan. Teman teman Luhan pun juga tak tau persis milim siapa tas asing itu. Saat mereka sudah tiba dikelas mereka sudah melihat duluan tas baru yang sudah menempati bangku milik Jimin. Mereka kira jika itu memang tas Jimin yang baru.

Namun pendapat itu tak berlangsung lama saat mereka melihat Jimin memasuki kelas dengan tas nya di belakang punggungnya. Berarti itu bukan tas milik Jimin lalu itu tas milik siapa?. Mereka semua mendadak bingung dan berkutat dengan pikiran mereka masing masing hingga salah satu siswa menyeletukkan pendapatnya. " mungkin ini milik siswa baru. Itu bisa saja terjadikan?" Tanya anak itu. "ya benar!..ini tas anak baru…..dan anak baru itu adalah aku" kata suara di sebelah Luhan berdiri. Luhan membalikkan badannya cepat "kau? Kau Sehunn!" kata Luhan terkejut sambil membelalakkan matanya.

"ya ini aku Hannie! Aku kan sudah bilang kita akan bertemu disekolah. Mian aku telat sehari saat aku mengucapkannya waktu itu, banyak yang harus aku urus" cengir Sehun.

Setelah itu hanya terdengar desas desus halus namun sangat berisik dipagi hari itu. Luhan masih dalam mode terkejutnya dan Sehun yang masih setia menatap Luhan sambil tersenyum kearahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **SORRY FOR TYPO**

 **BECAUSE ITS NO EDIT : ))**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Balasan review :**

 **Nah karena readers nya Noval baik baik rasanya pengen meluk satu satu kekekekeke….**

 **Ririn ayu + leedongsun3+ guest + sebutLuhan3x** : ini sudah dilanjut

 **Viohunhan** : iyaa hunhan mah gitu orangnya sukanya tebar keromantisan melulu..bikin diabetes deh ahahaha.

 **Fifioluge** : iya apal beneran nih sama penname nya kekeke…Luhan suka modus emang disini, iya kok Luhan malah keliatan kere ya disini ckckckc kasihan… tapi emang benerkan kalo anak pelajar itu duitnya mepet? Nah Luhan galau nya disini tuh wkwk

 **.58** : iya Chan chan ke sekolahnya Luhan sengaja pengen ketemu sama Luhan kok, #modus kekeke. Iya ik, Luhan polosnya salah tempat.

 **Hanhyewon357** : iya Luhan ngerubah si Sehun jadi mbelok gak jelas ni hehheheh.

 **Karina** : iya Luhan jadi primadona disini makanya jadi rebutan sama trio HUNCHANKRIS haha

 **Albino's Deer** : iya lu typo nama kan , iya gw Cuma batin doang sih hehehe… oalah syuman itu sooman..oom oom kan kekeke . Chan wowo? Ya Tuhan ckckc ni bocah bahasanya ada aja yg baru.

 **Windahunhanyeol** : cie cie…sooman mulu ciee..Sehun sih cuek yang gak sabaran sih authornya nih, Sehun posthink terus sih soalnya kan Luhan cintanya sama dia doang,, iyakan? #Liat ff authornim yg lain

 **Khalidasalsa** : ckckc..Luhan sedih gak bisa jajan sih makanya ia sedih, jajan aja di bayari sama Jimin. Jadian? Entaran ahhh kkkkk

 **Dya Kim** : iya makanya check terus dong ffn nya kkkk, ini sudah full HUNHAN

 **Tjaebaekby** : wkwkw…gimana rasanya gak dapet uang jajan gak enakkan? Iya pokoknya Sehun harus segera bertindak cepat

 **Firaamalia25** : yahh aku gak ada feelingnya nulis romance chanlu. Aku hunhan shipper..mian ya mengecewakan.. #take a bow

 **Kikykikuk** : nah iya lu bener kan ! kekeke…iya acara mbombolnya nanti ah abis lebaran, sabar yak

 **Joonhyunkies** : iya MINKI emang selalu heboh kaya Luhan. Sebisannya moment Hunhan akan segera diperbanyak.

SEE YOU NEXT CHAP


	7. Chapter 7

**OUR COMPLICATED LOVES STORY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **.**

 **Let's reading**

 **.**

Suasana kelas Luhan menjadi riuh semenjak kedatangan artis yang katanya akan menjadi teman sekelas mereka. Mereka sibuk berbisik tentang Sehun, artis yang sekarang sedang duduk dibangkunya tenang. Mereka lantas bingung apa gerangan yang menyebabkan seorang trainee SM-ent akan bersekolah ditempat mereka, terlebih lagi disini Sehun sangat dekat sekali dengan Luhan. Tentu saja mereka iri kepada seorang Luhan yang murid biasa biasa saja dapat sedekat itu dengan Sehun. Apa sebenarnya hubungan mereka berdua, siswa lainnya hanya bisa penasaran akan hal itu.

"mereka terus berbisik tentang mu!" keluh Luhan, Sehun menoleh kearah Luhan lalu dengan segera membawa pandangannya kearah teman teman sekelasnya yang disebut sebut oleh Luhan barusan. Benar, mereka sedang membicarakan tentang Sehun sepenuhnya. Sehun yang melihat itu acuh saja paling mereka hanya berbisik kalau Sehun itu artis yang tampan. Ya begitulah sekiranya hal normal yang akan terjadi. Bukan Sehun nya narsis, namun memang itulah yang sering terjadi kan. Sehun sudah hafal betul dengan itu

"biarkan saja, aku tak keberatan" jawab Sehun lalu menatap kearah Luhan yang sedang sebal. "ck! Apa setenar itukah kau ini Hun!" Luhan berdecak sebal. "Hei panggil aku Hunnie ingat ya!" Sehun memperingatkan Luhan. Luhan hanya bisa memutar matanya malas "iya iya Hunnie". "nah begitukan lebih baik" Sehun tersenyum mendengarkannya.

"kau jarang Lihat TV?" alis Luhan terangkat kenapa tiba tiba Sehun bertanya itu, "jarang" jawab Luhan cepat. Lalu Sehun hanya terkekeh "kau benar benar tak tau itu?" kata Sehun yang sangat ambigu. "tau apanya?" Luhan menatap kearah Sehun polos. Sehun tersenyum lalu mengusak rambut Luhan lembut, "begini ya Lu, kami para trainee kami memiliki program tersendiri untuk menawarkan diri kami masing masing nama program nya adalah New star speak up. Itu adalah acara televisi yang cukup populer Lu, kapan kapan kau harus melihatnya. Kau juga akan melihat banyak trainee dari SMent yang akan mengenalkan diri mereka di public. Jadi wajar saja mereka akan tau saat melihatku bersekolah disini, pasti mereka sudah melihatku sebelumnya diacara itu" jelas Sehun panjang lebar. Luhan pun mengangguk paham.

"jadi kau pernah masuk Tv, begitu Hunnie?" Sehun gemas sekali pada kepolosan Luhan lalu ia menyubiti pipi Luhan sampai pemilik pipi itu mengaduh kesakitan. "benar Hannie!, lain kali kau harus melihatku ya!" kata Sehun bersemangat. "Ne! aku akan sering sering nonton Tv kalau begitu" Luhan tersenyum cerah kepada Sehun namun senyum itu sirna saat Sehun menyentil dahi Luhan pelan.

"kenapa?" Tanya Luhan sambil memegangi dahinya. "kau tak boleh menonton acara Tv berlebihan, cukup kuberitau kalau jatah ku saja yang akan dikeluarkan. Mengerti?" Kata Sehun tegas.

"ya! Aku sangat mengerti" kata Luhan sambil tersenyum manis. "ya sudah ayo kita belajar, bukankah kelas akan dimulai 5 menit lagi Han?" Sehun memperingati. "ah benar!" Luhan pun setuju dan ikut ikutan belajar seperti yang Sehun sedang lakukan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"kau ini kenapa tertawa seperti itu!, mengerikan sekali!" kata Suho, rekan artis yang sedang naik daun saat ini. Chanyeol menghentikan tawanya lalu mulai bercerita "kemarin aku baru saja mengerjai bocah SHS yang polos," kata Chanyeol yang sedang melihat atap kamarnya sambil terus tersenyum.

"hah? Kau tak berniatan menjadi ahjusi ahjusi mesum kan Chan?" tebak Suho bergidik ngeri. "hei jauhkan pikiran jorokmu itu suho!, aku hanya mengajaknya dinner, lalu saat dikasir ketika aku ingin membayar tagihan aku benar benar lupa membawa dompetku. Lalu Aku bernegosiasi kepada pemilik kedai itu jika aku benar benar lupa membawa dompet." Jelas Chanyeol kepada Suho. Suho mengeryitkan dahinya heran.

"biar kutebak, pasti pemilik kedai itu akan membebaskanmu kan? setelah kau membuka identitas mu kepada pemilik kedai itu.?" Tebak suho menjadi penasaran. Chanyeol terkekeh lalu menggeleng lalu duduk dari acara berbaringnya "awalnya memang begitu, saat itu aku memakai masker yang biasa ku pakai jika akan pergi keluar. Awalnya juga pemilik kedai itu tak marah sama sekali ia hanya meminta foto dan tanda tangan dariku, karena saat bernegosiasi aku membuka masker yang menutupi wajahku." Chanyeol menghentikan ceritanya sejenak lantas tersenyum geli saat akan meneruskan ceritanya lagi.

"Namun sebersit ide nakal terlintas dari dalam otak jenius ku ini. Aku meminta kepada pemilik kedai itu supaya berbohong dan berpura pura memarahi kami karena kami tak bisa membayar tagihan makanan itu." Kata Chanyeol yang terus terusan terkekeh tanpa henti.

"kau gila Chan! Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan bocah itu? Apa dia anak nakal Chan sampai kau menghukumnya seperti itu?" Tanya Suho bertubi tubi. Chanyeol malah tertawa "bukan! Bukan begitu maksudku.. ia bahkan manis..cantik dan menggemaskan" jawab Chanyeol tersenyum ketika membayangkan wajah Luhan- namja yang sedang ia bicarakan.

"yeoja berumuran berapa?..hmm…kalau dia anak SHS jadi kalau tak salah ia masih berumur 17 atau 18 tahun" Suho Nampak mulai berfikir Nampak sekali kerutan kerutan di dahinya.

"dia namja bukan yeoja.!" Chanyeol menyangkal cepat. Suho membulatkan matanya tak percaya "kau gila!" kata Suho tak percaya. "kau gay?" tambah Suho lagi sambil menjauhkan tubuhnya dari ranjang milik Chanyeol.

"hei hei hei! Kenapa menjauh eoh?aku bukan gay! Aku hanya menyukai Luhan seorang bodoh!" teriak Chanyeol saat Suho sudah berlari terbirit birit dari kamarnya. Chanyeol masih mencibir dengan segala umpatan atas tingkah bodoh sahabatnya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

hari hari biasa Luhan sekarang sudah tak menjadi hari biasa lagi di sekolah. Bagaimana tidak ia sekarang memiliki teman baru seorang artis. Bukan berarti Luhan melupakan Jimin begitu saja. Tidak!. Tak ada bedaya saat ia masih duduk sebangku dengan Jimin ataupun tidak, mereka toh masih baik baik saja. Buktinya mereka sekarang sudah duduk di kantin bersama sama saat istirahat berlangsung namun spesialnya adalah mereka kini duduk menjadi 3 orang disana, tentu saja Sehun kini sudah menjadi satu kelompok dengan Luhan dan Jimin.

"kalian mau memesan apa?" tawar Sehun kepada Jimin dan Luhan. Luhan meneguk ludahnya kasar lalu ia mengeluarkan bekal makanannya dari rumah sambil menunjukkan wajah lesunya. "kurasa aku tak usah, aku bisa makan bekalku" kata Luhan lemas. Jimin yang memandang Luhan kasihan lalu menjelaskan masalah Luhan kepada Sehun pelan. Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

"baiklah, karena aku anak baru disini, aku akan berbaik hati mentlaktir kalian berdua makan sesuka hati kalian" kata Sehun lantang. Luhan yang mendengar itu lalu mendongakkan wajahnya cerah. "benarkah hunnie?" kata luhan antusias. "Ne!..jadi kalian mau memesan apa? Biar aku pesankan" kata sehun menawarkan diri.

Kini Sehun berada di depan kasir kantin sambil terus terus mengingat makanan yang di pesan oleh Luhan dan Jimin. Jika kalian ingin tau, Luhan hampir memesan 3 jenis makanan di kantin itu belum lagi Luhan masih menitip makanan makanan ringan kepada Sehun. Sehun mengingat itu sambil senyum senyum sendiri. Baru beberapa hari bersekolah di tempat Luhan, ia sudah memiliki teman dekat yang baik tanpa harus melihat sisi keartisan yang Sehun punya. Bagi Sehun, mempunyai kawan seperti Luhan dan Jimin di sekolah itu sudah sama dengan cukup baginya.

"nah ini pesanan kalian!" kata Sehun sambil menempatkan beberapa jenis makanan kedalam meja Luhan dan Jimin. "gomawo hun. Sudah merepotkanmu. Maklumi juga tingkah konyol rusa ini, semenjak berteman dengannya dompetku selalu saja tak pernah tebal karenanya" adu Jimin yang sekarang sibuk memakan makanan gratisnya. "yak! Aku kan tak meminta kau membelikanku makanan dasar bodoh!" sangkal Luhan cepat. "iya memang kau tak memintaku secara langsung namun wajah memelasmu itu hlo yang membuatku tak sampai hati kepadamu. Peka sedikit dong!" kata jimin menunjukkan protesnya. "sudah kubilangkan bahkan sudah beberapa kali! jika aku ini masih dalam masa hukuman eomma ku" kata Luhan mengingatkan sahabatnya. "iya iya kau sudah mengulanginya hingga ratusan kali Lu. Mana mungkin aku tak tau" Jimin berdecak sebal. Sehun yang melihatnya hanya geleng geleng kepala.

"sudahlah cepat kalian habiskan makanan nya , waktu istirahat tak akan lama jika kalian masih saja berdebat hal yang tak perlu didebatkan seperti itu" kata Sehun menengahi acara debat Luhan dan Jimin. Mereka berdua mengangguk setuju lalu meneruskan acara makan mereka yang tadinya sempat tertunda akibat ulah mereka sendiri.

Sehun yang melihat gemas dengan tingkah Luhan makan, kini mengusak rambut Luhan dengan asal. Luhan sangat imut jika diperhatikan saat makan begini kata Sehun dalam hatinya. Mengetahui acara makan nya terganggu dengan usapan acak dirambutnya, Luhan mendongak lalu mendapati sehun tengah tersenyum kepadanya. Entah mengapa Luhan jadi ikut ikutan tersenyum membalas senyum dari Sehun.

"jadi setelah ini kita akan les musik lagi Lu?" kata jimin ketika mereka sedang berjalan kembali kearah kelas mereka. "ya begitulah,nanti jika kau sudah bertemu dengan siapa kita akan berlatih jangan kaget ya!" kata Luhan memberitau. Jimin menghentikan langkahnya lalu menarik lengan Luhan agar Luhan berhenti berjalan. Sehun yang menyadari jika teman temannya sudah tak berjalan sejejer dengannya pun akhirnya ikutan menghentikan langkahnya.

"kalian kenapa?" kata Sehun bingung, saat ia berbalik ia sudah mendapati bahwa Jimin Nampak sangat penasaran, sebenarnya apa sih yang mereka bicarakan dari tadi, gumam Sehun dalam hatinya. "ah ani…nanti kalian juga akan tau. Jja! Kita kekelas, bukankah ini sudah masuk ya?" kata Luhan telak. "ah benar! Jja kita kekelas saja. Lagipula nanti aku juga akan melihat guru baru itu segera kan?" kata Jimin cuek, yang dibalas anggukan dari Luhan dan Sehun sebagai balasan nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka-Luhan,Jimin dan juga Sehun seusai sekolah, mereka memilih untuk menyaksikan latihan bermusik itu dimulai, khususnya untuk Sehun yang bersikukuh ingin ikut melihat Luhan latihan. Awalnya Sehun mendapat penolakan keras dari Luhan, Luhan malu jika ia dilihat oleh orang lain saat ia sedang latihan. Namun saat melihat Sehun sangat ingin sekali menemaninya Luhan akhirnya mengalah.

Jimin memainkan ponselnya selama menunggu latihan itu dimulai. Luhan hanya diam merasa canggung jika harus berdekatan dengan Sehun. Posisi mereka adalah Luhan yang duduk disamping Sehun dan Jimin yang duduk sangat jauh dari posisi Hunhan. Jimin beralasan jika ia butuh privasi untuk menyendiri.

"Hannie?" kata Sehun memecah perasaan canggung itu, Luhan yang merasa dipanggil itupun menoleh kearah Sehun. "ya Hunnie, ada apa?" jawab Luhan.

"aigoo manisnya, kau ini benar benar penurut sekali Han, aku sangat suka!" kata Sehun yang mengusak rambut Luhan gemas. "ya Hunnie! Sudah berapa kali kau mengacak acak rambutku ini eoh! Menyebalkan sekali!" kata Luhan jengkel seraya merapikan posisi poninya lagi saat ia masih saja melihat Sehun tengah menertawainya. Luhan menyipitkan matanya lagi lalu melirik kearah Sehun. "hei Hun!" kata Luhan balik. "hmm…ada apa Hannie?" Tanya Sehun yang sudah menghentikan tawanya

"aku ingin bertanya" kata Luhan tegas. "ya sudah bertanyalah" jawab Sehun yang sudah memutar duduknya untuk menghadap kearah Luhan. Luhan berdeham sekali lalu membuka bibirnya untuk bicara. "begini, aku masih bingung dengan segala sikap baikmu kepadaku. Bukankah kesan pertama kali kita bertemu di depan gedung SMent kau ini sangat ketus sekali padaku…tapi kenapa tiba tiba malah menjadi baik seperti ini. Kau tak ada niatan untuk mengerjaiku kan Hun!" kata Luhan panjang lebar. Sehun mendengus saat Luhan selesai dengan kata katanya.

"begitu ya? Apa kau sudah Tanya kebeberapa orang tentang diriku yang dulu?" kata Sehun berbalik bertanya. Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. "apa yang mereka katakan tentangku?" lanjut Sehun. Luhan ikutan membalikkan badannya agar dapat melihat Sehun dengan jelas. "mereka bilang jika Hunnie ini adalah orang yang sangat kejam, dingin tak berperasaan, suka membully. Kasar dan masih banyak lagi" kata Luhan takut takut. Sehun yang menyadari Luhan takut kini memajukkan tangannya untuk menangkup wajah kecil Luhan agar Luhan kembali menatapnya.

"sekarang aku Tanya apa kau takut padaku?" kata Sehun datar. Luhan pun menggeleng "bagus!, sekarang dengarkan aku. Sehun yang dulu memang seperti itu,aku sama sekali tak menyangkalnya sedikitpun karena itu semua memang benar adanya, tapi apa kau tau Lu jika aku yang dulu tak akan pernah peduli ataupun sudi bertanya kepada orang yang jelas jelas aku tak mengenalnya" kata Sehun terhenti saat ia melihat ekspresi Luhan yang mengeryit heran

"tapi saat aku melihatmu pertama kali saat itu, entahlah aku ingin sekali mengajakmu bicara. Menawarimu bantuan dan menyakinkanmu untuk tak salah memasuki tempat. Dan aku sangat sadar jika itu bukan diriku saat itu. Kurasa aku menyukai seseorang pada pandangan pertama" jelas Sehun. Luhan sebenarnya sudah mengerti namun ia memilih untuk diam terlebih dahulu, ia sibuk mengatur detak jantungnya yang tak karuan cepatnya.

Sehun terkekeh "kau tau, aku berubah sangat cepat saat aku bersamamu, saat dipestapun juga, kedatanganmu mengubah mood ku menjadi cerah seketika. Kau benar benar sudah memasuki hidupku" kata Sehun terhenti, ia ulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh tangan Luhan, lalu ia menggenggamnya erat, Luhan sendiripun tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia tak menyangka jika wajahnya memerah dan terasa sangat panas

"aku rasa aku menyukaimu" kata Sehun final yang dengan sukses membuat mata Luhan melotot dan bibirnya terbuka karena saking terkejutnya. "kau tak perlu membalasnya sekarang, aku hanya ingin mengatakan apa yang harus kukatakan saja" kata Sehun yang sudah kembali pada mode cueknya., ia sedikit menjaga jarak duduknya dari Luhan. Ia takut jika Luhan malah menolaknya dan malah menjauhinya. Sehun sama sekali tak bisa jika hal itu sampai terjadi.

"secepat itukah kau suka padaku Hunnie?" kata Luhan lirih namun dapat Sehun dengar dengan jelas, Sehun menoleh kearah Luhan cepat dan mendapati Luhan juga sedang menatapnya lekat. Sehun mengangguk mantap. Luhan berdiri dari duduknya ia lalu berjalan kearah Sehun.

Sehun sangat gugup sekarang bagaimana mungkin seorang yang dulunya berandalan kasar bisa segugup ini saat ada orang yang kau suka berdiri tepat dihadapan wajahmu. Masih dalam keterkejutannya ia merasa sesuatu yang hangat menempel pada tubuhnya. Itu bukan jaket maupun selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya namun itu adalah Luhan yang sedang memeluk erat tubuhnya.

"terimakasih karena menyukaiku Hunnie. Tapi aku masih butuh waktu untukku berfikir." Kata Luhan dalam pelukannya. Sehun mengerti bagaimanapun ini pasti akan terasa sangat cepat bagi Luhan, Luhan pun pastinya butuh waktu untuk merasakan bukan?. "baiklah aku akan menunggumu" kata Sehun mantap seraya membalas pelukan Luhan sama eratnya dengan apa yang sudah Luhan lakukan.

Kalian tau apa yang sedang jimin lakukan? Bukan berarti Jimin diam karena ia tak tau apa apa. Ia malah senyam senyum sendiri melihat adegan romance secara live dari pasangan Hunhan. Tapi tunggu bukan pasangan namanya karena mereka belum resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dalam hati ia sangat bersyukur jika Luhan akan segera mendapatkan kebahagiannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah dimana ia harus mengajar seseorang untuk ia latih agar orang itu bisa tampil dalam acara Musik yang sangat terkenal di Korea. Ia berjalan terus tanpa terasa ia sudah tiba di depan pintu ruang musik sekolah itu, ia tersenyum sebentar saat mendapati beberapa pasang sepatu yang diduga milik siswa yang tersusun rapi di dalam rak sepatu.

Chanyeol membawa tubuhnya masuk kedalam ruang itu, Nampak sunyi tak terdengar bunyi aktivitas lainnya, hanya suara keypad dari ponsel saja yang mendominasi bunyi saat itu. Chanyeol tersenyum saat mendapati seorang yang tengah memainkan ponselnya itu, orang yang sedang memainkan ponselnya itu adalah Jimin, Jimin sendiri sama sekali tak tau jika guru barunya sudah ada diruangan yang sama dengannya.

Namun saat mengedarkan pandangannya kesudut ruangan Chanyeol melihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang berpelukan. Sepasang kekasih huh? Luhan? Batin Chanyeol saat ia tau jika itu adalah Luhan, Chanyeol hafal betul jika itu adalah tubuh dari Luhan. Namun saat melihat seorang namja lain yang sedang dipeluk oleh Luhan. Chanyeol tak bisa mengontrol emosinya Lagi.

"Sehun! Segera kau lepaskan Luhan!" teriak Chanyeol sangat marah. Kemarahan Chanyeol itu sontak menganggu acara Luhan dan Sehun yang sedang berpelukan, Luhan dan Sehun kaget ketika tau siapa yang sudah membentak mereka barusan. Luhan berdiri tegak dari posisi memeluknya dan menatap Chanyeol polos seakan tidak terjadi apa apa sebelumnya. Sehun sendiri acuh tak mau menanggapi gertakan dari Chanyeol. Sehun hanya kaget saja ternyata Chanyeol lah yang disebut sebagai guru baru untuk Luhan. Sehun tak habis fikir saja.

Chanyeol menatap Sehun benci lalu ia membawa Luhan kebelakang tubuhnya menjauhkan Luhan dari jangkauan Sehun. "apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Sehun tegas. "cihh tentu saja membawa Luhan denganku ia milikku. Jangan ganggu dia lagi" kata Chanyeol seraya mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Luhan.

"lepaskan dia!" geram Sehun lalu bangkit dari acara duduknya. Jimin yang tau ada hal ribut ribut akhirnya memilih untuk diam saja, karena ia pikir ia tak ada hubungannya dengan acara ribut ribut itu.

"tidak..Luhan milikku. Jangan kau pikir namja brengsek seperti mu itu akan bisa mendapatkan hati Luhan!. Huh jangan bermimpi kau Oh Sehunn!. Kau tau hah? Aku bahkan sudah pernah merasakan Luhan!" kata Chanyeol menunjukkan smirknya.

Sehun diam setelah Chanyeol berkata seperti itu, lalu ia lirik Luhan yang seakan berbicara kepada Sehun jika Chanyeol sedang berbohong, Luhan menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya terus kepada Sehun. Sehun mengerti hal itu, ia tak akan mudah percaya pada mulut setan seperti yang Chanyeol punya.

"bedebah kau! Cepat lepaskan Luhan! Kau hanya akan menyakitinya bajingan!"kata Sehun sarat akan penuh keemosian yang meluap luap tak terkendali. Luhan hanya bisa menangis saat tau jika Sehun sudah sangat menakutkan saat ia sedang emosi dan juga rasa sakit yang ia dapatkan dari cekalan tangan Chanyeol pada lengannya yang sangat erat hingga menimbulkan warna kemerahan.

"hiks…hiksss..hentikanhh hikss..kalian menyakitiku" isak Luhan yang sontak membuat cekalan di lengannya lepas dan akhinya terdengar beberapa untaian kalimat maaf setelahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AS USUAL SORRY FOR TYPO HEHEHE..**

 **I'm too lazy to edit this fanfic kekekeke**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oiya selamat berpuasa ya…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW:**

 **Kim124** : iya gw HUNHAN shipper kok'

 **My Jeje** : iyatoh baru nemu,, padahal gak ada yang buang ni ff ahaha #just kidding kekekeke

 **SebutLuhan3x** : duh ni penname lucu amat.. Luhan luhan luhan XD

 **Babyluhan20** : iya lo pasti anak yadong akut kekeke…foursome? Duh apa gak sakit ya si Luhan jadinya. Tega amat T.T

 **Viiyooung** : yang so sweet mah bukan Sehunnya tapi authornya :D

 **Ririn ayu** : lebih tulusan authornya kok drpd Sehunnya :3

 **Dya Kim** : udah kejawab kan kebingungannya? Kekekeke

 **Windahunhanyeol** : hiiiii gak salah tuh kamu milih Syuman yang notabenya adalah ahjusi ahjusi.? Mending mah milih aku hahahaha…

 **Kikykikuk** : ini sudah banyak kan hunhan momentnya:P

 **Oh je rim** : nah makanya lu harus berguru ke Luhan agar dapet wajah cantik abis itu di sukai 3 namja keren deh #plak kekeke

 **Joonhyunkies** : author mah baik terussssss kekeke….ini sudah fast update hloh..yeayy prok prok prokkk..

 **Sstlye313** : iya semangat..gomawo ^^

 **520** :oooooooo gitu ya? So sweet bgt ya? Btw thanks infonya.. mumumumu :*. Gpp gw kadang jg suka baper sendiri sama cewe gw #upppss

 **Karina** : Luhan mah sukanya modus :P harusnya sih mereka udah gak bilang HUNNIE HANNIE lagi tapi ganti MAMAH PAPAH XD XD

 **Khalidasalsa** : siappp..udah di next ini ^^

 **Fifioluge** : iya hunhan akan diperbanyak lagi, sabar ya ^^. Fightinggg…..

 **Albino's deer** : gila Lu..memikat para roh? Lu kira Sooman punya mantra dukun kali ya? Ckckck . lain kali kalau baca ff sekalian bawa thermometer sekalian cek suhu badan. Panas gak ni bocah wkwkwkwkwkwk XD dasar kau ini. Somvlak sekali

 **Firaamalia25** : suka bangetttttt malah :3

.

See you next chap : ))


	8. Chapter 8

**Preview chap:**

" _ **lepaskan dia!" geram Sehun lalu bangkit dari acara duduknya. Jimin yang tau ada hal ribut ribut akhirnya memilih untuk diam saja, karena ia pikir ia tak ada hubungannya dengan acara ribut ribut itu.**_

" _ **tidak..Luhan milikku. Jangan kau pikir namja brengsek seperti mu itu akan bisa mendapatkan hati Luhan!. Huh jangan bermimpi kau Oh Sehunn!. Kau tau hah? Aku bahkan sudah pernah merasakan Luhan!" kata Chanyeol menunjukkan smirknya.**_

 _ **Sehun diam setelah Chanyeol berkata seperti itu, lalu ia lirik Luhan yang seakan berbicara kepada Sehun jika Chanyeol sedang berbohong, Luhan menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya terus kepada Sehun. Sehun mengerti hal itu, ia tak akan mudah percaya pada mulut setan seperti yang Chanyeol punya.**_

" _ **bedebah kau! Cepat lepaskan Luhan! Kau hanya akan menyakitinya bajingan!"kata Sehun sarat akan penuh keemosian yang meluap luap tak terkendali. Luhan hanya bisa menangis saat tau jika Sehun sudah sangat menakutkan saat ia sedang emosi dan juga rasa sakit yang ia dapatkan dari cekalan tangan Chanyeol pada lengannya yang sangat erat hingga menimbulkan warna kemerahan.**_

" _ **hiks…hiksss..hentikanhh hikss..kalian menyakitiku" isak Luhan yang sontak membuat cekalan di lengannya lepas dan akhinya terdengar beberapa untaian kalimat maaf setelahnya.**_

 **OUR COMPLICATED LOVES STORY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **.**

 **Let's reading**

 **.**

Sehun menyadari jika Luhan sedang kesakitan atas tindakannya dan Chanyeol yang sudah mereka lakukan. Luhan menangis!. Sehun tau jika ia dan Chanyeol terlalu keras menarik tangan Luhan, menyadari itu Sehun akhirnya memilih untuk mengalah.

ia lepas cekalannya pada lengan Luhan, Sehun bukannya ingin mengalah. Sehun hanya kawatir jika Luhan sampai terluka karenanya. Sehun tak mau hal itu sampai terjadi, jika sampai ia membuat rusanya itu kesakitan lagi ia berjanji ia tak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

"lepaskan dia hyung, kau tak berhak atasnya!. Dan jangan membuatku seakan aku ingin menghajarmu dengan mengatakan hal yang tidak tidak tentang Luhan!" geram Sehun, terlihat wajah Sehun mengeras rahangnya menajam menahan emosinya ketika Sehun harus kembali mengingat ucapan Chanyeol sebelumnya.

Menyadari ia juga telah menyakiti Luhan akhirnya Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Luhan dengan perlahan. "mianhae Lu, aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu. Dan untuk ucapanku tadi maafkan aku. Aku benar benar tak bermaksud berkata seperti itu Lu" kata Chanyeol yang sepenuhnya sangat menyesal.

Betapa ia menyesal telah membuat Luhan sampai menangis karena mungkin Luhan merasa perih di kedua lengannya. Ah bukan!, mungkin hanya lengan satunya saja, lengan yang ia sudah pegang sebelumnya.

"aku menyesal" kata Chanyeol sambil menatap Luhan dalam, berharap Luhan mau memaafkannya. Ia sadar bahwa yang ia katakan sebelumnya adalah hal yang seharusnya tidak ia ucapkan.

Entah mengapa Luhan malah meringsut mundur kearah belakang tubuh Sehun, ia bersembunyi disana. Luhan merasa takut dengan Chanyeol yang mendadak menjadi sangat protektif padanya, Luhan merasa itu bukan seperti Chanyeol yang biasa ia kenal sebelumnya, Chanyeol yang ini sungguh berbeda dan terkesan sangat menuntut.

Luhan entah mengapa ia tak menyukai hal itu, ia ingin Chanyeol yang dulu, Chanyeol yang ramah,baik dan pengertian, bukan Chanyeol yang suka memaksa seperti ini.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat menghilangkan segala pikiran buruk tentang Chanyeol.

"ah Ne, tidak apa apa hyung aku memaafkanmu. Jangan berbuat seperti itu lagi, kau membuatku takut. Lagipula Sehun adalah orang baik, dan untuk dekat dengan siapapun itu adalah hal yang bebas untukku" jelas Luhan kepada Chanyeol,

Luhan sebenarnya merasa tak terima dengan ucapan Chanyeol tentang Chanyeol yang sudah merasakan tubuhnya, itu sedikit tidak sopan dan mencoreng nama baiknya, namun Luhan urung melakunkanya ia tak mau memperbesar masalah lagipula Luhan ingin sekali segera pergi dari sana.

Sehun berdeham ringan .."sudah Lu, kita pulang saja. Tak ada gunanya kau berbicara dengannya yang jelas jelas berkata tak wajar seperti itu tentang mu, jika ia orang baik ia akan dengan hatinya menjaga perasaanmu bukan malah melukainya kan? Jja kita pergi saja lagipula apa kau masih ada mood untuk latihan dengan namja sepertinya?!" kata Sehun memecah kecanggungan itu seraya membawa Luhan pergi dari ruang music , dan Luhan pun hanya bisa menurut.

Jujur saja Luhan bagai tak memiliki hasrat lagi untuk latihan bermusik, moodnya hancur karena hal sepele yang sudah terjadi barusan, jadi Luhan memutuskan untuk mengikuti kemana Sehun akan membawanya, setidaknya sampai perasaannya kembali membaik.

sebelum mencapai pintu keluar Luhan berbalik menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang masih berdiam diri mematung disana, Luhan sebenarnya tak enak hati membatalkan begitu saja acara latihannya dengan Chanyeol. Tapi bagaimanapun juga Luhan benar benar kehilangan semangat hari ini, yaa seakan hal itu luntur begitu saja.

"hyung..aku sangat menghargaimu hyung, bagaimana pun kau adalah orang yang baik, jangan merusak kepercayaanku itu padamu hyung, maafkan aku hari ini aku mengingkari janji. Biarkan aku merasa lebih baik untuk kali ini hyung, sekali lagi maafkan aku. Aku pergi hyung" kata Luhan sambil tersenyum manis sebelum meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri ditempatnya.

"arhhhgghhh..kurang ajar kau Sehun! Keparat kauuu!" teriak Chanyeol frustasi menjambaki rambutnya ketika Sehun dan Luhan sudah tak berada diruangan yang sama dengannya.

"ah sialan. Aku bertindak bodoh lagi" kata Chanyeol merutuki tindakkannya. Ia sungguh amat menyesal bisa bisanya ia bertindak sebodoh itu. Hal ini sudah keluar dari image cool yang disandangnya. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang sangat menjaga image nya kini malah menjelek jelekkan dirinya sendiri di depan umum.

Yah walau itu hanya didepan Luhan dan Sehun dan orang satunya lagi yang tak Chanyeol kenal. Bisa bisanya ia bertindak sekotor itu, mengatakan jika ia pernah menyentuh Luhan huh! Seakan ia tak mau Luhan dimiliki oleh orang lain. Apalagi orang yang berbahaya macam seorang Oh Sehun. Keparat sialan yang akan terus Chanyeol benci sepanjang masa.

Chanyeol benar benar frustasi. Kepalanya pening dan tubuhnya lemas. Yang sangat ia butuhkan adalah sebuah ranjang untuk tempat merebahkan dirinya disana. Melepas segala penat ia ia tanggung hari ini. Belum lagi perasaan bersalah yang akan terus menghantuinya saat akan bertemu Luhan nanti nantinya.

Saat hendak berbalik untuk pergi dari ruangan itu ia mendapati Jimin yang masih saja memainkan ponselnya. Ia menatap anak itu sejenak, sedetik juga anak yang bermain ponsel itu menghentikan acaranya dan malah menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol.

"hai" sapa Jimin duluan saat ia melihat kearah chanyeol yang masih setia berdiri di posisi awalnya.

"hnn. Kau? Bukankah kau teman Luhan?" kata Chanyeol sedikit canggung.

"ya..seperti itulah kenyataannya. Sudah selesai main dramanya?" kata Jimin asal. Chanyeol mengeryitkan dahinya bingung. "apa maksudmu? asal kau tau, aku sedang tidak bermain drama yang biasa aku lakukan di Tv, kau!…ah ani..maksudku adalah.. reaksimu! itu sangat tidak masuk akal. Aishhh sudahlah" Kata Chanyeol mulai meninggalkan Jimin sendirian diruang music itu.

'anak itu benar benar menyebalkan benar benar merusak mood ku' batin Chanyeol yang sudah menjauh dari tempat tersebut.

Jimin yang sendirian disana hanya mengedikkan bahunya lelah, ia berfikir sejenak bagaimana sahabatnya-Luhan bisa mempunyai kenalan kenalan seorang artis. Dimulai dari Kris hyung yang baru saja merintis karirnya, lalu Sehun teman sekelasnya juga seorang trainee lalu ini ditambah Chanyeol yang notabenya ia adalah yang paling terkenal diantara kedua orang lainnya ternyata adalah pelatih bermusik Luhan.

Apa Luhan tau? Atau jangan jangan bocah itu sama sekali tak tau jika mereka bertiga itu kelak akan menjadi superstar di Korea..Luhan…Luhann

Jimin menggeleng gelengkan kepala nya heran. "cih..rusa itu beruntung rupanya".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan sedikit mengimbangi langkah Sehun yang lebar lebar ketika berjalan supaya ia tak tertinggal jauh dengan Sehun, Sehun pun juga masih menggenggam tangannya erat seakan ia tak mau Luhan hilang dari sampingnya.

"Hunnie kita akan kemana? Kita terlalu lama berjalan. Kaki ku rasanya pegal sekali…bisakah jika kita istirahat sebentar hmm?" kata Luhan memberi tau Sehun.

Brukkk..

Sehun yang tadinya sedang berjalan tiba tiba menghentikan langkahnya yang sontak membuat tubuh Luhan harus menabrak punggung Sehun karena keterkejutannya.

"akhh…. hidungku" Luhan meringis dan mengusak hidungnya pelan karena hidungnya baru saja menabrak punggung lebar nan tegap milik Oh Sehun.

"mianhae..bagian mana yang sakit?" Tanya Sehun sedikit cemas lalu ia elus hidung milik namja manis tersebut.

Serasa menang jackpot Luhan tersenyum miring tanpa diketahui oleh Sehun. "ini..kakiku… terus ini juga sakit..hidungku..bahkan bahuku juga sakit..ahh ani..sepertinya aku pusing Hunnie" kata Luhan sambil memasang wajah memelasnya dan menunjuk nunjuk bagian bagian tubuh yang menurutnya itu sakit.

"jinja?" kata Sehun tak percaya. Sehun berjalan memutari tubuh Luhan sambil menyeringai nakal. "apa hanya itu yang sakit Han? adikmu tak sakit .? Hmm?" kata Sehun sambil meremas junior milik Luhan. "yakkk! Sehunnie babooooo… ini tempat umum tau! kalau ada yang melihat bagaimana hah? Kau ini mesum sekali!" kata Luhan sambil mencibir dan mulai menjauhkan tangan Sehun dari milik privatnya.

"aigooo manisssnya..rusaku ini. Aku kan hanya becanda Hannie." Kata Sehun sambil sedikit menggoda Luhan,yang membuat Luhan meona hebat

"iya aku tau aku ini memang menawan, tapi itu bukan lagi bercanda Hunnie. Tsk! Kau menyebalkan!" kata Luhan sedikit merajuk dengan mempoutkan bibirnya imut

"iya iya hahaha.. maafkan aku ne? kau saja bisa memaafkan Chanyeol hyung yang jelas jelas berkata tidak tidak padamu, masa denganku saja tak mau memaafkan. Kau pilih kasih namanya Han! Dan ingat jangan memasang wajah sok imutmu itu dengan mempoutkan bibirmu segala huh!" kata Sehun pura pura marah.

"yak Sehunnie bukan begitu maksudku…yayaya..yasudah aku kali jangan diulangi lagi ne?..aku tak pernah sok imut Hun. Aku ini aslinya memang imut haha" kata Luhan narsis.

"ehh kau mau apa?" kata Luhan bingung saat melihat Sehun sudah berjongkok membelakanginya. Apa yang akan bocah ini lakukan. Batin Luhan.

"naiklah Han. Ini sebagai ucapan maafku. Ibarat aku harus membayar kesalahanku"cengir Sehun kepada Luhan. "jinjayo?" kata Luhan sambil berbinar, beruntung sekali ia bisa naik ke punguung Sehun kaki Luhan benar benar capek seusai berjalan lama saat mereka melarikan diri dari latihan bermusik tadi. Pikir Luhan.

"ah tidak tidak!tapi kau nanti akan cepat Lelah Hunnie. Aku lebih baik berjalan saja. Walau lelah tapi setidaknya kita kan sama sama lelahnya hehehee" kekeh Luhan.

"cepatt!., sekali aku meminta itu tandanya kau harus melakukannya. Cepat naik Han!" kata Sehun tegas. Ia sama sekali tak menyukai segala penolakan.

"Ck! yasudah jika Hunnie memaksa." Kata Luhan sambil tersenyum bahagia selama di perjalanan, entah kemana tujuan Sehun sebenarnya Luhan saja tak tau.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"kenapa kau membawaku kesini Hun? Woaaa ini indah sekali" kata Luhan berbinar, mereka kini sudah ada dipusat toko yang khusus menjual beraneka macam pernak pernik kado seperti boneka, kotak music, dan banyak sekali barang barang yang membuat mata wanita ataupun uke akan berbinar terus menerus layaknya bintang.

Sehun termasuk dalam pengecualian, ia lebih memilih duduk diantara sofa tunggu yang disediakan oleh toko tersebut, ekor matanya ia bawa untuk mengawasi rusa nya yang sedang sibuk melihat bentuk bentuk aneh dari boneka. Tanpa ia sadari Sehun tersenyum, ia senang jika Luhan dapat bahagia, Luhan seakan mengingatkannya pada seseorang dalam masa lalunya yang sempat Sehun kubur dalam ingatan masa lalunya.

Melihat senyum Luhan dan cara anak itu bermanja. Sehun seakan merasakan DeJaVu, itu mengingatkan masa lalunya. Sehun sudah mengekehkan dalam hatinya jika ia akan terus menjaga Luhan. Ia tak akan membiarkan untuk kedua kalinya orang yang Sehun sayang celaka dengan begitu saja. Sehun sudah berjanji.

"hai Hunnie. Kau suka yang mana?" kata Luhan yang tiba tiba sudah ada di depan wajah Sehun sambil mengangkat tinggi tinggi boneka bambi raksasa dengan warna yang berbeda. Pink dan cokelat.

Sehun berdeham sebentar setelah tersadar dari lamunannya "apa pendapatku akan berguna Han?". Tanya Sehun ragu.

"tentu saja Hun! Kenapa berkata seperti itu, cepat aku ingin sekali membeli nya hehehe" kata Luhan yang terlihat sangat bahagia. " hmmm baiklah …tentu saja aku memilih warna cokelat karena pink itu terlalu girly Han"

"tapi pink terlihat sangat manis Hun, lihatlah bukan ini bagus?" kata Luhan sambil mengangkat boneka bambi itu tinggi tinggi.

Sehun memutar bola matanya cepat. "kemarikan boneka itu han!" kata Sehun seraya merebut paksa boneka warna pink itu dari tangan Luhan

"yakkk! Mau kau bawa kemana boneka itu Hun?" teriak Luhan cemas dengan sikap Sehun yang dengan tiba tiba membawa boneka bambi itu pergi dari hadapannya.

"ahh sialann Oh Sehun itu, jangan jangan ia malah mengembalikan boneka itu ke rak tempat asalnya, ahh tidak!" kata Luhan frustasi dan dengan langkah kaki lebar lebarnya ia segera menyusul Sehun ketempat dimana anak itu berada.

"ah itu dia Sehun! gampang sekali menemukannya, namja bermasker kekekeke. Dasar artis begitu saja takut sama fans, pengecut kkkkk". Kekeh Luhan lalu ia berlari untuk mendekati Sehun yang berdiri jauh didepannya.

Trap trap trap…

"hei hei hei.. kenapa berlari hmm. Nanti kalau kau jatuh akulah yang akan repot" kata Sehun saat mendapati Luhan sudah berada didekatnya.

"yak sehunnie mana boneka ku? aku ingin membelinya. Kau jahat sekali merampasnya dariku nanti kalau ada orang lain yang mengambilnya gimana? Ah andai Minki Hyung ada disini sudah pasti akan kusuruh dia untuk membelikan boneka itu" kata Luhan sambil berkacak pinggang dengan mata berkaca nya.

"kau tau? Aku saja penuh perjuangan saat mengambil boneka itu dari raknya. Itu karna aku raknya terlalu tinggi. Dan sekarang kau malah membawa paksa boneka itu. Kau rupanya tak menghargai pengorbananku Hun!" teriak Luhan frustasi dengan wajah tertekuknya, hampir saja Luhan menangis.

Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Lalu ia berbalik sebentar.

"maksudmu ini?"kata Sehun yang sedang mengangkat sebuah bingkisan kado yang super besar tinggi tinggi agar rusa kecil itu bisa melihatnya.

"ahh..itu apa Hun?besarrnyaaaa" kata Luhan yang masih belum peka dengan surprise milik Sehun. "dasar kau ini selalu lamban Hannie!..Luhannie ku sayang ini adalah bambi pink pilihanmu itu, aku sengaja membelikannya untukmu. Kau suka?" kata Sehun dengan lembut.

"woaaa…benarkah ini Hunnie? Ya tuhan kau baikkk sekaliiii" kata Luhan yang masih berbinar dan langsung memeluk Sehun dengan eratnya.

"ya begitulah aku memang baik, lagipula apa kau punya uang? Kau tak akan bisa membelinya sendiri kan? Kau kan masih dalam masa hukuman Han hahaha. Nah sekarang kau harus berjanji padaku,"

"iya iya aku tau. Huh kau menyebalkan sekali. Seharusnya Jimin tak perlu bersusah payah memberimu tau tentang hal itu. Memalukan. Yayayaya baiklah sebagai ucapan terimakasihku aku akan mengabulkannya lagipula kau ingin aku berjanji apa Hunnie?" Tanya Luhan yang bingung.

"benarkah? Kalau begitu berjanjilah jika kau tak akan pernah memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Chanyeol hyung ataupun dengan namja manapun. Aku tak melarang mu dekat dengannya tapi aku tak akan membiarkan dirimu jatuh cinta kepadanya." Kata Sehun dengan tegasnya.

"kenapa bisa begitu? Kau tau kan aku ini masih jomblo, jika aku menutuo diri itu tandanya aku tak akan pernah mendapatkan pacar Hunnie" kata Luhan yang masih polos.

"kau ini benar benar ckckckc. Aku menyukaimu Luhan, dan aku tak akan pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan cintamu. Apalagi menyerah untuk melepaskanmu hingga Chanyeol hyung itu menganggumu. Jujur saja aku tak suka. Kau milikku dan seharusnya itu milikku" kata Sehun sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tak gatal. Sehun merasa canggung sekali.

"ne aku mengerti Hun. Kau cemburu begitu hmm?" kata Luhan sedikit menggoda Sehun. "ya" balas Sehun singkat dan dingin _begitu saja tak tau dasar kau ini tak peka Han!_.

"jja..kita pulang." Ajak Sehun kepada Luhan untuk segera kembali ke parkiran dan mengambil mobil dan segera mengantar Luhan untuk pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kini Luhan sudah berada dirumahnya. Bersama eomma dan hyungnya, mereka berdua sama sekali tak terlihat sibuk meraka malah terlihat santai sekali dengan duduk memakan cemilannya di depan layar TV.

saat ia akan turun dari lantai atas untuk mengambil minuman di dapur, Luhan mengeryit heran dengan kelakuan eomma dan hyungnya. "kalian menonton apa sih?" kata Luhan yang ikutan ikutan duduk ditengah tengah eomma dan hyungnya.

"yak! Lu. Kau ini rese sekali eoh. Kau ini kan bisa duduk di sebelahku sini. Cihh menganggu saja" cibir Minki sebal karena tempat duduknya menjadi sempit karena ulah Luhan yang seenaknya.

"ahhh eomma…Minki hyung selalu saja begitu, apa dia tak menyanyangiku huh!" adu Luhan kepada eomma nya.

"kalian berdua ini diamlah dan duduk dengan santai, sebentar lagi iklan ini akan segera berakhir dan akan menayangkan acara gossip kesukaan eomma, jadi kalian bisa diam kan!" kata eomma Luhan menengahi acara ribut ribut kedua anaknya.

"ahhh itu acaranya dimulai" kata eomma bertepuk tangan ria ketika menyadari acara itu dimulai.

Luhan dan Minki ikut ikutan melihat kearah TV. Layar Tv itu menampilkan beberapa artis yang menurut Luhan sendiri ia tak mengenali siapapun mereka, matanya seketika membulat saat tayangan itu meliput tentang artis yang Luhan sudah sangat tau betul itu siapa.

"ya tuhannn..bukankah itu…?" kata Luhan ambigu, "hei Lu, jangan katakan kau mengenal mereka, kau kan tidak pernah menonton Tv?" kata Minki mengejek adiknya.

"diam kau hyung aku benar benar mengenal mereka, ah ani….bahkan aku sangat dekat dengan mereka. Dan aku hafal betul nama lengkap mereka" kata Luhan sarkastik.

"kau tak demam lu?" kata Minki seraya mengecek dahi adiknya. Siapa tau jika adiknya itu sedang demam dan tak sadarkan diri.

Plakkk

"awwww..kau gila Lu? Eomma….. inikah anak yang kau didik selama ini? Tak tau sopan santun kepada Hyung nya.."protes Minki sambil memegangi wajahnya yang terasa panas sesudah mendapatkan tamparan kasih sayang dari adiknya.

"salahkan sendiri hyung , sesuka jidatnya menghina ku! Aku berkata sungguhan ..aku mengenal mereka! itu adalah Kris hyung tetangga kita. Satunya lagi adalah Park Chanyeol hyung guru music ku disekolah dan yang paling putih itu adalah Oh Sehun teman sekelasKU!. Dan perlu tau hyung aku ini sama sekali tak demam!" protes Luhan tak terima.

"ahhh woaaaa benar kah itu Luhannie sayang? Kau berteman dengan artis artis eoh? Kalau begitu besok eomma titip mintakan tanda tangan mereka ya?" kata eomma Luhan antusias serta penuh dengan binaran dimatanya.

"ne tentu saja eomma, apapun untuk eomma. Apasih yang enggak hehehe" kata Luhan tersenyum aneh lalu memandang kearah hyung nya segera. Seakan ia mengejek Minki dengan hebatnya.

Minki berdecih sebal, ia harus berhati hati dengan rusa licik itu. Kali ini Minki sadar jika Luhan benar benar dalam keadaan kesehatan yang terganggu.

"kau harus berpacaran dengan salah satu dari mereka Lu!" usul eomma Luhan serius dengan sangat tiba tibanya.

"ehh?" Luhan bingung..

"lagipula eomma sangat mendukung mu Lu. Bagaimana eomma tak bahagia nantinya jika mempunyai mantu yang super duper tampannya dan setenar mereka. Hahahaah bisa bisa eomma akan ikut ikutan tenar .. benarkan Minki sayang?" kata eomma Luhan melirik Minki dan meminta pendapat dari anak satu laginya itu.

"terserah eomma saja" kata Minki malas sambil melanjutkan ngemilnya.

"nah..kalau eomma sarankan . eomma lebih memilih Kris sebagai pendamping hidupmu. Ia terlihat lebih dewasa dan matang untuk mu han!" kata eomma Luhan yang masih saja berbinar melihat kearah Tv.

Luhan membulatkan kedua matanya..what the hell Kris? Apaaaa Kris hyung? Orang termesum sedunia itu? Ah tidakkk ..bisa bisa hole ku akan dikerjainya terus. Luhan bergidik ngeri.

"yak eomma! Kenapa Kris hyung eoh?" kata Luhan yang mulai menginginkan negosiasi.

"Kris itu nampaknya sangat perhatian padamukan? Setiap saat kalau ia tak sibuk ia pasti akan mampir kerumah untuk mengunjungimu kan?" kata eomma Luhan yang semakin sibuk menonton acara di Tv.

"tapi kalau Cuma itu alasan eomma, Luhan punya seseorang yang lebih perhatian kepada Luhan!." Bela Luhan sebal, ia lalu berdiri sambil menghentak hentakkan kakinya pergi manjauhi ruang keluarga dan memilih untuk kembali kekamarnya.

Eomma Luhan hanya bertukar pandang dengan Minki bingung, jarang sekali Luhan merajuk kepada eommanya sendiri?. "hei Min?apa benar Luhan sudah memiliki namja special baginya?" Tanya eomma Luhan yang mulai menyelidik.

Minki mengedikkan bahunya tak tau , yang ia tau Luhan kalau cuma dekat dengan Jimin, Kris dan lalu teman barunya…eh tunggu bukankah itu …"SEHUN?"

"Sehun?" kata eomma Luhan ikut ikutan mengucapkan kata yang sama dengan Minki. Terlihat jelas kerutan penuh tanda Tanya di dahi wanita yang sudah sangat dewasa itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"huh! Apanya yang kris hyung? Dia saja bahkan sudah jarang mengirimiku pesan. Apanya yang berjanji kepada ku tentang mengajariku main tusuk menusuk. Huh menyebalkan" kata Luhan merutuk disepanjang jalan ia menuju kesekolahnya.

"apa aku merindukan Kris hyung yang mesum itu ya?" gumam Luhan tak jelas,. Pasalnya Kris sama sekali sudah menghilang dari seminggu yang lalu, tanpa pesan Line darinya, video call nya bahkan ucapan dari kartu konyol nya yang selalu tiba dirumah Luhan pagi pagi sekali

Namun hal itu sudah jarang ia dapatkan, Luhan sempat berfikir apa jangan jangan Kris sudah menemukan murid baru yang akan menjadi pengganti Luhan..ahhh andwaeeeee…., teriak batin Luhan sangat frustasi, hingga suara tepukan di bahu luhan membuyarkan lamunannya tentang kris hyungnya

Luhan menoleh kebelakang hendak memarahi siapa saja yang sudah menepuk bahunya dan menganggu jalan pikirannya tentang Kris hyungnya barusan. Tapi seakan mendapatkan tamparan keras yang membuat Luhan semakin sadar dari lamunannya jika seseorang yang menepuk bahunya tadi adalah sosok orang tinggi, sangat tampan dengan…ehh? Muka mesumm…

"EH? KRIS hyungggg…nan bogoshipo…." Kata Luhan terkejut hingga matanya berbinar cerah saat melihat yang ternyata menepuk bahunya barusan adalah Kris hyung nya yang mesum itu. Saking kangennya dengan Kris, Luhan bahkan sudah meminta gendong dengan cepatnya.

"hahahaha..dasar anak kecil tak pernah berubah, masih polos heum?" kata Kris menyeringai. Ia usak surai lembut Luhan cepat dengan penuh sayang. "kau sehat Lu?" kata kris menurunkan Luhan dari gendongannya.

Luhan mengernyit bingung, "kenapa hyung bertanya seperti itu?". Kris lalu memandang tubuh Luhan dari atas sampai bawah. "kukira kau sakit, kau semakin kerempeng saja!" ejek kris.

"yakkk jangan hina aku seperti itu, ini semua salahmu hyung!" kata Luhan mulai merajuk. Kris memutar matanya heran kenapa malah ia yang disalahkan?.

"kau pergi tiba tiba disaat aku membutuhkan segala bantuanmu. Beberapa saat yang lalu aku mendapatkan hukuman dari eomma yang menyebabkan uang jajan ku harus di skors. Dan itu artinya aku harus membawa bekal yang tak enak dari rumah. Seharusnya kau ada disaat aku membutuhkanmu hyung!" kata Luhan emosi.

"bantuanku? Jadi kau berniat meminta uang dari ku eoh? Ckckckc disini sebenarnya siapa sih hyung mu kandung Lu hahaha" kata Kris sambil terkekeh Hebat, tak menyangka Luhan akan sebegini kacaunya pasca ia tinggal berbisnis seminggu yang lalu.

"terserah kau saja , cih seperti tak mengenal Minki hyung saja. Sudahlah aku akan kesekolah nanti aku terlambat!" kata Luhan mulai meninggalkan Kris dengan perasaannya yang sebal.

"kau ku antar!" kata Kris sambil menyeret Luhan ke mobilnya yang tentu saja di hadiahi teriakan Luhan yang memekakan telinga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"selamat pagi Lu" sapa teman teman Luhan saat Luhan berjalan di koridor menuju kelasnya. Tatapan mata penuh kekaguman atas sosok yang sangat memukau dan membuat orang lain ingin terus memujanya.

"ya pagi" huh Luhan membenci ini, ia sebal. Bukan Luhan yang mereka kagumi namun sosok yang berjalan disebelahnya-Kris. Laki laki sok tampan ini selalu tebar pesona dengan memberikan senyum kepada anak anak kurang kerjaan itu, sontah membuat Luhan mendecih hebat.

"huh apanya yang menarik dari mu sih? Bagusan juga aku. Sudah manis, manly, tampan,dan juga…." Ucapan Luhan terpotong oleh ucapan Kris. "dan juga tak punya duit hahahaha" goda Kris.

"sialan kau Hyung!, sudah sana pergi saja jangan mengikutiku terus. Aku ini sudah besar sudah bisa menuju kekelasku sendiri Ck!"

"no no no big no, aku ingin secara pribadi melihat kelas Lulu ku tersayang ini, jika kelas itu tak layak pakai kau akan kupindahkan kesekolah yang lebih elit Lu!" kata Kris layaknya orang yang sedang mengigau, Luhan memutar bola matanya malas.

"terserah kau saja, aku bosan berjalan dengan seorang artis baru yang katanya sedang tenar itu menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh siswa, menyebalkan saja" kata Luhan berhenti saat ia suda tiba di kelasnya. Ia hiraukan keberadaan kris yang masih setia berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya.

Kris tersenyum mendapati Luhan sudah duduk dengan antengnya di bangkunya. Kris lega jika Luhan senang, jadi Kris memutuskan untuk kembali saja. Saat akan berbalik kearah yang lain ada salah seorang siswa yang menabrak bahunya cukup keras.

Mungkin anak itu terburu buru memasuki kelas yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai pelajarannya.

" sunbae aku tak sengaja..eh?Kris hyung?" kata Sehun, namja yang menabrak Kris dengan pandangan terkejut.

"sehun?. Sedang apa kau disini?" kata kris menyelidik.

"aku bersekolah disini" kata Sehun datar.

Kris mengernyitkan dahinya heran, lalu ia memandang Luhan dari arah dalam kelas, nampaknya Luhan sedang melambaikan tangannya kearahnya. Eh tapi tunggu dulu!. Itu bukan untuknya namun lambaian itu dan senyum manis Luhan ternyata untuk… SEHUN?

"hei kalian saling mengenal eoh?" kata Luhan yang sudah berada di depan wajah mereka. Sehun menganggukan kepalanya sebagai ucapan dan Kris hanya memandang Sehun seakan menunjukkan wajah tak kesenangannya.

"kami ini seagensi Lu" kata Sehun menambahi. Luhan menepuk dahinya cepat "ah benar. Aku sampai Lupa. Jja Sehun kita masuk kelas. Bukankah jam pelajaran akan segera dimulai?" kata Luhan menarik lengan Sehun agar namja itu mengikutinya masuk kedalam kelas.

"dahh..kris hyung..pulanglah, terimakasih karena sudah mengantarku, nanti jangan menjemputku karena aku akan ada latihan music. Oke?" Kata Luhan dari dalam kelas yang dibalas anggukan dan tanda oke yang terbentuk di kedua jari milik kris.

"kau berhuntang penjelasan padaku HUN!" kata Kris memandang Sehun tajam, seolah tau dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh Kris, Sehun pun membalas anggukan kepala sebagai jawabannya.

 _ **Cih berani beraninya bocah macam Sehun mendekati Luhanku, sial..seharusnya aku mendengarkan ucapan Chanyeol kala itu untuk mengantisipasi Luhan yang akan dekat dengan bocah sialan itu. Kurang ajar sekali kau SEHUN!**_

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Maaf lama update *bow* tugas kuliah numpuk**

Bentar author mau meluruskan suatu hal dulu ya.. harap dibaca sebetarrrr aja

Ada yang PM aku gini. Kenapa kok author rajin balas review?. Itu karena aku selalu menghargai pembaca ff ku. #Ehh tapi bo'ong sebenarnya akunya gak ada kerjaan makanya bikin ini. Ya kalau gak ada tugas kuliah sihhhh Hahaha LOL. XD

Trus ada yg Tanya lewat PM. Kenapa author nulis cerita kan author itu cowok.? Nah disini gue kasih tau, cowok itu harus bisa apa aja! Nulis oke, baca oke, nyanyi oke, dance oke, cuman kalo masak sih gak oke XD hahaha #abaikan.

Gini hlo..aku itu suka sama Luhan. Intinya aku itu fanboynya bang Luhan. Karena apa? Karena dia itu cantik. Haha. Trus kenapa di pairingin sama Sehun?. Karena Sehun itu wajahnya mirip dengan Luhan… #gaknyambungsih …ya pokoknya sih mereka klop aja. Sebelum nulis ff aku biasanya check insta ku buat liat foto2 editan HunHan biar ada inspirasi dan feel nya dapet buat nulis..

Tapi aku ini adalah namja yang **normal,straight,masih suka cewek cantik**! Bukan seorang gay. Ingat hlo ya hihihihihihi XD. Walau nulisnya rate M…. yaoi pula

Udah deh ya kekekeke

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Balasan review :**

 **Ririn ayu** : ih aku gak nistain Luhan, tapi biasanya problem anak sma pasti di uang jajan XD.

 **Joohyunkies** : mianhae, aku gak masukin pairing lainnya lagi. Aku gak ada feel selain nulis Luhan aja ..mian mian mian *bow

 **Firaamalia25** : gpp, syante aja. Karakter orang kalo lagi jatuh cinta kan bisa berubah ubah. Thanks udah ngingetin :*

 **Karina** : hahaha baekhyun ya…eummm..dia gak aku masukin di ff aku ini. Tapi dilain crita aja wkk. Tapi kalau kondisinya memungkinkan nanti author pikirin dulu

 **Kikykikuk** : mupeng? Hehehe. Iya sana karungin aja kalau Sehunnya mau haha

 **Xxx'sxxxx** : iya aku cowok, haha baru nyadar ya? XD. Salah satu author laki setelah ' **Anggara dobby'…** Rate mesyum nya nanti aja abis lebaran juga mesum sih soalnya.. hadohhhh XD

 **Albino's Deer** : haaa? Sooman usaha dukun. Kalau gituu suruh melet si Luhan lagi dong buat balik ke EXO hahaha… meledak? Kaya kompor aja XD. Hanjirrr kalau lo dimintain Luhan terus gimana? Walau dianya sukanya pasang muka melas, ikhlas?

 **Khalidasalsa** : namanya orang cemburu.. maklumin aja yaa :))

 **Kim 124** : duhh miannnnnnn…author gak ada feel nya…mianhae :(

 **guest** : oke

 **Junia angel 58** : cieeee jugakk:D. Chan benci Sehun ? nanti bakalan tau kok lewat ceritanya :D hahaha

 **Riz** : wkwkwkwkwk.. iya dosa banget buat anak orang lain nangis..

 **Fifioluge** : iya Luhan selalu gemesin :3. Iya sebisanya diperbanyak kok hunhannya

 **Viiyoung** : kalau kris nongol hancur deh Luhan nya di rebutin mereka bertiga, mana badan Luhan kecil lagi kekekeke

 **Hanhyewon357** : kenapa ya? Kasih tau gak ya…. Nanti deh bakalan tau sendiri.

 **Ohluhan07** : iya pesona Luhan itu semakin bling bling tau hahaha XD

 **Windahunhanyeol** : terserah lo aja deh yang mau anggep sooman apaan wkwkw.. yang ptg dia punya elo kwkwkwkwwk gak usah bagi bagi ya sama Luhan :3

 **Babyluhan20** : nah author juga berpikiran begitu.. kai kenapa kelupaan gue masukin sih hahaha #mikir kerassss

 **Freditacantik** : waw..reviewnya…gomawo :*

 **Babyeagledeer12** :IYA BENERRR! Selamat ya XD. Aku laki laki hahahaha…..aaa gomawoo

 **Dya Kim** : duh..Sooman aja direbutin kekekeke.. iya sooman buat elo aja deh XD haha

 **Quequerr** : iya gpp, ngebut baca? Awas kalo jatuh ya XD. Eum yang panggilan Hannie ya, ya gapapa lah ya ,kan Hannie itu artinya manis manis kaya gula gitu, hannie bunny sweety hehehehe. Masa LULU sih, a gak mau ah. Udah mainstream main lulu an wkk

 **Eun810** : nah gue gak tau..#plakk. Ikuti aja ceritanya ya : ))

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **See you next chap guys**


	9. Chapter 9

OUR COMPLICATED LOVES STORY

.

.

.

Chapter 9

.

Let's reading

.

 **Ini semua adalah kesalahannya dirinya sendiri… bodoh**

.

"sial ini benar benar gila Chan!" teriak Kris frustasi ketika ia sudah sampai didalam dorm nya. Ia menarik paksa cover bed nya, lalu Kris mengacak-acak isi dari lemari pakaiannya. Ia melempari semua barangnya ke berbagai objek yang menurutnya itu sedikit mampu mengurangi emosi yang datang kepadanya. Hanya menunggunakan tangan kosongnya untuk memporak porandakan seisi kamarnya dalam hitungan menit saja.

Sebelumnya,Kris….. setelah baru saja memasuki kamarnya sendiri seusai pulang dari sekolah luhan, Kris langsung menelepon Chanyeol untuk segera datang ke dalam kamarnya,

tentu saja itu pasti berhubungan dengan Luhan bukan?. Luhan seorang namja remaja yang masih duduk di tingkat 3 SHS yang baru-baru ini membuat Kris menjadi gila dan sadar sepenuhnya jika ia menyukai pemuda rusa itu, perasaan cemburu yang dahsyatnya membuat Kris bisa sadar akan itu.

Apa ini bisa disebut dengan hukum karma? Kris yang suka sekali mengerjai Luhan dengan mengotori otak anak polos itu dengan hal hal yang berbau mesum, malah jatuh sendiri dalam perangkapnya. Ya! Jelas sekali jika Kris telah jatuh cinta pada Luhan.

Chanyeol yang tentu saja sudah berada di dalam kamar kris hanya mendecih kasar melihat kris yang sedang meluapkan gejolak emosinya, baru kali ini ia melihat seorang Kris yang nampaknya dewasa dari luar,berwibawa dan tentu saja ber-image cool mendadak menjadi serigala musang yang menampakkan wujud aslinya. Benar benar garang!

Chanyeol duduk di kursi dengan menyandarkan bahunya mencari cari posisi nyaman-nya. "kau gila? Kau merusak kamar mu sendiri bodoh lagipula apa alasanmu sehingga kau mengamuk seperti ini. Kau harusnya memberitahuku secara jelas dan detail, lagipula mana aku tau dimana letak permasalahannmu itu! Jja sekarang kau harus tenang dan ceritakan padaku. Kau tau waktuku itu sangat terbatas!" kata Chanyeol seraya mengecek arloji di tangannya.

Kris menghentikan aksi mengamuknya sejenak, ia beralih menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam."kau tau jika hal yang selama ini kau takutkan itu bakalan terjadi?!" geram kris tak tertahankan,

Chanyeol mengeryit bingung dengan tingkah aneh orang didepannya ini. Ia tak menyangka kris akan menampakkan wujud aslinya didepannya. Bukan berarti Chanyeol suka akan hal itu, ia malah malas menanggapi kris yang terkesan ambigu berbicara secara berputar putar tak jelas.

Terkesan sangat berbelit belit.

"SEHUN!.. Bersama Luhan!" kata Kris dingin menambahi kalimatnya dengan penuh penekanan disetiap kata katanya ketika ia menangkap raut wajah kebingungan dari Chanyeol. Kris terlihat mengepalkan tangannya erat erat berusaha membendung emosinya yang akan datang dengan begitunya setiap ia mengingat apa yang sudah bajingan itu #Sehun# lakukan pada hari ini kepada Luhannya.

"ya aku tau!, jika yang kau maksud itu tentang Sehun, aku sudah sangat paham sekali" kata Chanyeol santai, Chanyeol sudah melewati fase dimana ia termakan oleh emosinya sendiri dan berakhir melukai Luhan dengan tangannya sendiri. Chanyeol harus menemukan cara lain untuk menangani hubungannya dengan Luhan. Jangan sampai ia berbuat kesalahan sampai kedua kalinya dan membuatnya menjadi menyesal.

Chanyeol sudah tau terlebih dahulu jika Sehun mencoba untuk bersekolah di sekolahan yang sama dengan Luhan, itu hanya modus Sehun belaka pikirnya. Sehun ternyata orangnya sangat picik sekali, dimana ia dan Kris didahului start nya oleh Sehun. "sial….potensi Sehun sangat mengancam sekali" decih Chanyeol

Diam diam Chanyeol menyadari jika Sehun pun tak luput terkena pesona dari seorang Luhan. Ia tau jika ia sudah kecolongan start dengan bocah albino itu. Kalau tau akan begini Chanyeol kala itu langsung memperkosa Luhan saja agar ia bisa mendapatkan Luhan seutuhnya. Pikiran yang picik! Cih! Siapa yang peduli.

"kau terlalu menganggap omonganku itu enteng Kris, aku sudah memberitahumu jika Sehun tak sebaik kelihatannya," peringatan bagi Kris yang sudah Chanyeol beritahukan.

Kris melotot menatap Chanyeol "maksudmu?" kata Kris masih menahan deru nafasnya agar tetap tenang.

"kau ingat kejadian waktu kita masih berada di SHS dan kau menjadi seniorku dan Sehun yang menjadi hoobae kita di sekolah dasar?" kata Chanyeol mulai bercerita. Ia memposisikan dirinya dalam keadaan yang nyaman untuk mengawali ceritanya kali ini, ia mencoba tetap nyaman meski kamar Kris sudah tak berbentuk layaknya seperti sebuah kamar.

Kris nampak berfikir sejenak, dahinya mengerut tajam, sorot matanya sedikit buyar. Ia sedang berkonsentrasi penuh. "heum..aku ingat!..lalu apa?" Tanya kris di kemudian detik.

"kau tentu ingat bukan jika Sehun adalah namja yang normal yang akan mencemooh siapa saja yang ia anggap sebagai penyuka sesama jenis? Ia akan membully mereka habis habisan tak peduli jika yang ia bully adalah seniornya sendiri. Sehun yang kala itu masih bocah kecil saja sudah mendapat banyak penggemar. Kau tau Minhye?" kata Chanyeol mengingatkan masa lalu mereka,

Kris menatap Chanyeol tajam, "minhye?.. Bukankah itu kekasih kecil bocah itu, yeoja imut dengan mata binarnya ..cukup cantik memang dan lebih parahnya ia terlihat sama persis dengan Luhan….Luuhann? Eh? Tunggu dulu… Luhan..? Ya Luhan memang selalu mempesona siapapun kekeke" kekeh Kris mengingat wajah cantik nan menggemaskan rusa itu.

"kau jangan senang dahulu. Luhan itu milikku Hyung!, sudah lupakan mari kita kembali ketopik kita lagi" protes Chanyeol menghentikan fantasy liar milik Kris.

Kris mengajukan protesnya "milikmu? Shittt!...yeahh baiklah" dan berakhir dengan ia yang mengalah. Selalu saja begitu.

" baiklah aku teruskan. Minhye gadis itu memiliki wajah sama persis dengan Luhan. Kau bahkan sadar tentang itu kan?. Namun yang semakin membuatku penasaran yang sebenarnya bukanlah hal itu" kata Chanyeol sambil bersender pada sofa milik Kris, nampak sedang menimang nimang sesuatu yang tak ingin ia sampaikan.

Kris menyadari perubahan dari Chanyeol hanya mendesah lemah "lalu apa?, jangan bertele tele aku tak suka, aku sibuk" kata Kris menuntut. Seraya membenahi letak meja nya yang agak bergeser dari posisi semula, itu semua akibat ulah nya sendiri beberapa menit yang lalu.

Chanyeol memutar matanya malas. "diamlah dan dengarkan aku berbicara!. Minhye adalah teman Sehun waktu kecil, bisa disebut dengan sahabat baik Sehun. Sehun yang masih bocah itu sempat menyukai Minhye tapi sayangnya cinta Sehun harus bertepuk sebelah tangan karena Minhye ternyata menyukai namja yang jelas jelas jika namja itu gay." Kata Chanyeol seraya menatap reaksi dari kris. Namun ia mendesah kecewa ternyata Kris itu nampaknya tidak begitu heboh.

"lalu?" kata Kris polos dengan muka datarnya

"aku sempat mendengarkan gossip yang beredar setelah nya, saat itu hujan deras dan Sehun atas permintaan Minhye menunggu anak gadis itu untuk menemui seseorang yang special bagi Minhye tentunya. Minhye berpesan kepada Sehun untuk menunggunya. Kau tau apa yang akan terjadi?" Tanya Chanyeol

Kris terlihat berfikir "tidak" lanjutnya polos.

"baiklah..Minhye saat itu ternyata ingin menemui namja yang ia suka dan berakhir menyatakan cintanya kepada namja itu, namun sangat disayangkan sekali cinta Mihye harus bertepuk sebelah tangan dan kejamnya lagi ia harus melihat namja yang ia sukai ternyata sedang melakukan seks dengan pasangan gay nya." Kata Chanyeol sambil mengingat-ingat cerita lama tersebut.

*** Minhye saat itu berlari keluar menuju Sehun yang Nampak kedinginan di luar gedung sekolahnya untuk menunggu Minhye, ia sangat terkejut mendapati Minhye sedang menangis keras dengan disertai sesenggukan. Sehun marah bukan main melihat gadis yang ia suka menangis hanya karena seorang laki laki gay tak berguna!, Ia lalu masuk ke tempat pasangan gay itu sedang melakukan seks bebas. Sehun memukuli satu diantaranya yaitu seorang seme yang ternyata adalah orang yang disukai Minhye.

Namun apa yang didapatkan oleh Sehun, Mihye membela seseorang yang ia sukai daripada Sehun yang jelas jelas ada dipihaknya. Kau tau..bagaimana perasaan Sehun saat itu? Remuk!...itu adalah ungkapan yang pas buatnya.

Hancur sudah hati Sehun mengetahui jika Minhye sama sekali tak menghargainya sebagai seorang laki laki yang begitu mencintainya. Sejak saat itu pula Sehun menjadi seseorang yang tabiatnya sangat buruk. Ia berubah menjadi penggila seks, tentunya masih dengan wanita.

Karena Sehun sangat membenci Gay!. Sesuatu yang menyimpang dan membuat hubungan seseorang yang normal menjadi berbelok. Sejak itu pula Sehun tak segan segan mencemooh siapa saja yang ia anggap menjijikan seperti halnya hubungan Gay.***

Kris paham benar dengan penjelasan yang diberikan Chanyeol barusan, ia kembali teringat jaman ia masih duduk dibangku SMA, ia ingat jelas jika saat itu masih sepi karena pagi, Kris datang duluan karena ia akan mengerjakan Pr nya yang belum terselesaikan. Tiba tiba suara teriakan teriakan dari kelas sebelah yang merupakan kelas anak 1 sangat gaduh.

Kris yang penasaranpun pergi untuk melihatnya. Ia begitu terkejut saat melihat dua anak laki laki kelas satu tergeletak di lantai saat seorang laki laki lain menendang mereka berdua dengan dari itulah Kris menganggap laki laki kasar itu bermoral bejad.. ya itu adalah Sehun. Sehun si bejad.

"lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan untuk menjauhkan Luhan dari si bejad itu yeol?" kata Kris mulai serius.

"tenang aku punya suatu rencana yang bagus!. Kita ikuti saja bagaimana permainan bocah itu dulu, baru kita akan mengerjainya habis habisan! Aku tidak akan pernah rela Luhan bersama dengan Sehun keparat itu" kata Chanyeol seraya menyeringai kearah Kris dan dibalas Kris dengan wajah akan kepuasannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari nan cerah dimana Luhan tengah sibuk merapikan seragam yang ia kenakan, memeriksa sebentar buku buku bawaannya jangan sampai ada satu diantara buku nya yang tertinggal.

Luhan sudah rapi sekarang, tinggal menunggu sarapan saja lalu ia akan segera pergi ke sekolah.

"kau hari ini mau pakai mobil sendiri apa diantar oleh supir Lu?" kata eomma Luhan saat menyiapkan bekal ke dalam kotak makanan Luhan yang bergambar rusa.

"mobil lah! Memang eomma sudah mengembalikan uang jajan ku sepenuhnya hah?" kata Luhan sinis, ia oles asal asalan rotinya dengan selai cokelat kesukaannya.

"no..no..no! kurang seminggu lagi jatah uang jajan mu itu akan kembali Lu…bersabarlah" kata eomma Luhan terkekeh mengingatkan putranya, sepertinya ia senang saat menyiksa anaknya yang cantik itu.

"Lu…ngomong ngomong kemarin Kris tetangga depan rumah kita yang tampan itu menelfon eomma, katanya ia akan mengantar jemput mu untuk kesekolah" terang eomma Luhan sambil mengunyah roti bakarnya.

"ahh..tidak mungkin, dia itu orangnya sibuk, mana ada waktu untukku" cibir Luhan sambil meneruskan sarapannya. Luhan sangat tau jika yang dimaksud eommanya adalah Kris, hahhh! Tentunya! Mau siapa lagi memangnya. Decih Luhan dalam hatinya.

'TING TONG'

Luhan melirik kearah eommanya ketika suara bel berbunyi, eommanya malah mengedikkan bahunya malas.

"nah benarkan kata eomma pagi pagi sudah ada yang menjemputmu" wanita itu malah tersenyum geli.

"sok tau sekali !" dengan sebal Luhan melangkah untuk membukakan pintu untuk seorang tamunya yang datang pagi pagi buta layaknya saat ini. Benar benar tidak sopan bertamu pagi pagi sekali.

"hei Lu!" kata orang itu tersenyum manis saat melihat Luhan telah membuka pintunya.

Luhan mengedipkan matanya lima kali sebelum menjawab, mulutnya mengaga, hampir saja air liurnya itu menetes. "kau?!.." teriak Luhan.

"Chanyeol Hyung?!.." teriak Luhan lagi, buru buru ia menyeret Chanyeol masuk dan membawa orang itu langsung menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

"hei Lu..kenapa malah membawaku kemari? Seharusnya kau kan harus pergi ke sekolahmu" kata Chanyeol heran saat ia malah dibawa Luhan menuju kamarnya.

"Harusnya memang begitu!...lagipula kenapa hyung datang kemari hah?" protes Luhan dengan galaknya.

"aku tak sengaja lewat depan rumahmu lalu saat aku melihat arlojiku ini masih jam setengah tujuh kan? Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengajakmu berangkat bersama sama denganku, aku juga akan kesekolah karena aku harus bertemu dengan kepala sekolah" kata Chanyeol masih dengan wajah bingungnya.

Luhan menganggukkan anggukkan kepalanya sebentar. "kau tak ada hubungannya dengan eomma ku kan sebelumnya hyung?" kata Luhan penuh menyelidik

Chanyeol mengeryit bingung, lalu ia menggeleng sebagai jawabanya kepada Luhan.

Luhan memijit pelipisnya pelan nampaknya ia sedang pusing pagi pagi sudah mendapatkan masalah keduanya, belum lagi soal kris yang akan mengantar jemputnya ditambah lagi Chanyeol yang agak interested kepadanya. Kepalanya benar benar seakan seakan mau pecah saja.

"ehem… jadi bagaimana? Kau masih mau menyimpan jaket ku Lu?" kata Chanyeol melirik kearah jaketnya yang tergantung jelas di depan matanya.

"eh itu…hehehe…" cengir Luhan tampak tak berdosa. "tak apa..ambilah" senyum Chanyeol berlalu keluar dari kamar luhan setelah ia selesai mengusak kasar rambut kepala Luhan.

Entah kenapa Luhan sendiri bisa merasakan jika ia begitu diperhatikan dan begitu disayangi..

.

Luhan mendudukan dirinya di bangku kelasnya dengan lesunya. Jimin yang melihat Luhan yang berdiam diri saja tak tahan untuk menggoda Luhan. Smirk keusilan muncul diwajah Jimin

"WOYY!…pagi pagi sudah tak bersemangat saja Lu! Kenapa?... Apa karna masa hukuman uang jajan itu belum selesai?" goda Jimin tersenyum jenaka karna berhasil mengejutkan Luhan.

"diam kau!" kata Luhan dingin yang dibalas dengan "death glare" maut nya yang tentu saja itu sama sekali tidak semenakutkan namanya. Death glare milik Luhan adalah pelototan mata rusa yang menggemaskan menurut orang lain.

Jimin sendiri lebih memilih untuk menjauh dari rusa yang sedang badmood itu, selain malas berdebat ia lebih takut jika manusia menggemaskan layaknya Luhan itu berubah menjadi rusa ganas dan liar yang suka berteriak dan bisa memekakkan semua telinga.

Persetan dengan jimin Luhan sama sekali tak memperdulikannya. Luhan terduduk lemas, ia tekuk lengannya menjadikan lenggannya sebagai bantalan tidurannya di meja kelasnya, tidur sebentar tak masalah kan?

Luhan sampai tak sadar jika Sehun sudah datang di kelas.

Kelas yang tadinya tenang menjadi riuh mengetahui saat Sehun sudah berangkat, berita tentang Sehun yang merupakan Trainee SM sudah menyebar dengan luasnya hingga seantero sekolah apalagi dengan berbagai tayangan di tv yang menampilkan Sehun di layar kaca mereka membuat teman teman satu sekolah Sehun menjadi sangat menggemari Sehun.

Seperti halnya mereka sempat memberikan sapaan selamat pagi untuk Sehun, memberikan bekal khusus mereka untuk Sehun makan, yang tentunya Sehun menolaknya.

Sehun telah duduk tepat disebelah Luhan, namja cantik itu tertidur dengan pulasnya, nafasnya teratur, sedikit dari anak rambutnya jatuh menutupi wajah dan mata namja cantik itu. Sehun tersenyum hangat sebelum ia merapikan rambut rambut Luhan kearah belakang kepala Luhan.

"sangat disayangkan sekali jika wajahmu yang cantik ini harus tertutupi oleh rambut inikan?" gumam Sehun yang sekarang beralih mengelus kepala Luhan lembut sambil memandangi wajah cantik itu terus menerus. "jika ku perhatikan kau tambah cantik setiap detiknya Lu, bagaimana ini bisa?" kekeh Sehun yang masih saja menatap Luhannya yang tertidur, Sehun sudah tak peduli lagi jika banyak mata memandang kearahnya dan Luhan. Terasa sedikit risih saja pandangan pandangan itu seolah ingin menelanjangi mereka berdua namun Sehun tak ambil pusing akan hal itu, baginya wajah Luhan tertidur lebih menarik dari pada sekumpulan orang orang itu

Tatapan tatapan mata penuh kebencian maupun merasa iri yang amat sangat dalam.

Terlihat seorang yeoja yang nampaknya ia memiliki suatu genk khusus memandang kearah sehun dan Luhan sengit, mereka duduk di barisan paling belakang di kelas, sangat suka bergosip dan hobby sekali untuk membully orang.

"bisa bisanya Luhan seorang namja jadi jadian bisa sedekat itu dan mendapatkan perlakuan Khusus dari seorang Oh Sehun yang seorang artis? Cihh itu tidak sesuai sekali kan?" kata yeoja berlipstik tebal kepada teman temannya sambil menatap nyalang kearah dua namja yang dudul di bangku nomor dua ditengah dari depan kelas.

"ya..kau benar sekali bagaimanapun juga Luhan tidak pantas diperlakukan oleh Sehun seperti itu kan? Lagipula siapa Luhan itu hah! Populer tidak, tampan pun tidak bahkan dia sungguh sangat cantik. Cihh memalukan saja..jikalau aku dia pasti aku sudah memakaikan plastik di wajahku untuk menutupinya sungguh hina nya dia hahahahaa" yeoja lain berbedak tebal itu kini yang berkata, ia tampak puas dengan ucapannya sendiri sampai sampai ia tertawa lepas diikuti oleh yeoja yeoja se-grub nya.

Sehun amat tau jika Luhannya kini telah dihina oleh yeoja yeoja bermulut lebar itu, berwajah menor dengan lipstick dan bedak tebalnya. Tapi Sehun hanya diam saja..daripada mengurusi mereka yang sirik dengan kedekatannya dengan Luhan lebih baik jika Sehun memandang wajah Luhan yang sedang tertidur lama lama…ini lebih memuaskan dari pada membuat mulut yeoja yeoja itu sobek oleh tangannya sendiri.

Sehun sedikit menggoyangkan bahu Luhan yang sedang tertidur, berbisik lembut jika kelas mereka akan segera dimulai "Lu..bangunlah…kau tak mau kan jika songsaenim memarahimu karna kau tidur dikelas hmm?" gumam Sehun bicara didekat telinga Luhan dengan sangat lembut.

Merasa geli ditelingannya akhirnya Luhan terbangun. Ia mengeliat kecil dalam tidur duduknya merenggangkan setiap otot ototnya yang terasa kaku karena posisi tidurnya yang tak layak. Saat Luhan menoleh kesamping dan ia mendapati senyuman manis dari Sehun yang membuat hati Luhan sedikit berdebar karnanya.

Sehun masih tersenyum dengan manisnya melihat kedua bola mata bak rusa itu kembali terbuka benar benar indah. "selamat pagi Lu.." sapa Sehun saat Luhan sudah terbangun.

Luhan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal sambil mencengirkan bibirnya kearah Sehun. "hehehe..aku ketiduran rupanya" tawa Luhan dengan polosnya. "selamat pagi juga Hunnie"

"kau ini…apa yang membuatmu begitu kelelahan Lu?" Sehun lalu mengusap dahi milik Luhan. "lihatlah disini ada banyak kerutan…tandanya kau sedang kelelahan. Bukankah aku benar?" tebak Sehun yang membuat mata rusa itu menatapnya heran

Luhan membulatkan matanya bingung…perlahan ia singkirkan tangan itu dari dahinya. "kau ini peramal ya?" ucap polos Luhan.

"hahahaha…..bukan bukan!..bukan begitu maksudnya.." Sehun bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskannya pada Luhan. Luhan itu anaknya sangat polos sekali.

"iya iya Hun! Aku ini tau maksudmu…aku ini tak bodoh!" balas Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Sehun hanya bisa tertawa lebar setelah melihat kekonyolan makhluk manis seperti Luhan. Sehun yakin setelah ini ia pasti akan terkena diabetes.

.

.

.

Yeoja yeoja menor itu berkumpul kembali, mereka mengisi satu sudut ruangan kantin yang sepi, mereka tampak sedang mendiskusikan hal agaknya penting. Tak ada yang berani mengganggu mereka baik itu yeoja maupun namja tak ada yang mau mencari masalah dengan mereka.

"hei Yuri-ya.. kau sudah siap dengan rencana kita?" kata Taeyeon pemimpin grub yeoja itu, Yuri mengangguk menampilkan smirk mengerikannya. "tentu!"

"lalu kau sudah siap dengan pengalihan perhatian Sehun kan Tiffany?" kata Taeyeon kepada teman yang lainnya.

"tentu saja sudah..kali ini Luhan kita pastikan akan menderita dan tau diri pastinya. Berani sekali ia mendekati Sehun kita" ucap Tiffany mantap.

"baiklah…mari kita mulai permainannya Lulu sayang…..hahahahaha" pandangan yeoja yeoja itu beralih menatap Luhan dengan bencinya, Luhan dan Sehun yang berada tepat di seberang kantin agak keluar. Mereka hanya berdua disana. Membuat berbagai persepsi muncul di pikiran orang lain jika mereka berdua itu berpacaran.

.

.

.

"Dimana anak itu?...bukankah aku sudah bilang pada eommanya jika aku akan menjemputnya, sialan..malah ia berangkat duluan! Ck!" gumam Kris terus menerus. Ia langkahkan kakinya yang pajang itu lebar lebar guna untuk menemukan keberadaan Luhan di sekolahnya.

"hei nak! Kau melihat Luhan tidak?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada salah satu siswa yang tak sengaja lewat didepannya.

"aku? Siapa yang kau sebut itu anak?" jawab orang itu. "jangan bilang kau ini adalah ahjusi yang sedang ingin menemukan anak mu. Benarkan?" tambah orang itu terdengar agak menyebalkan dan terkesan berani sekali bicara sarkastik kepada orang asing yang baru saja ia temui.

"yak! Matamu itu perlu disekolahkan bocah. Mana Luhan?!" ujar Kris singkat padat dan jelas.

"kurang ajar sekali..cih..Luhan ada di kantin bersama pacarnya jika kau ingin tau. Dasar namja jelek! Jangan berharap jika Luhan itu akan berpaling pada namja yang menyebalkan seperti mu huh!" anak itu berkata tajam seraya meninggalkan Kris yang seperti sedang drop seusai untaian kalimat sarkastik barusan yang menyerangnya.

"sialllaaaannnn! Namja kurang ajar…ku jilat penis mu jika perlu…akan kugigit hingga putus!" teriak Kris menyumpah serapahi namja pedas itu. Nampak dari kejauhan namja yang sedang disumpahi Kris hanya menampilkan wajah tanpa dosanya, lalu melenggang pergi begitu saja.

Sehun melihat jika Luhan seperti nya tak bernafsu makan. Sedari tadi namja rusa itu seperti kehilangan semangat hidupnya entah karena apa. Sehun ingin tau sekali. Tapi ia tak mau jika ia bertanya tentang Luhan dan akhirnya membuat rusa itu menjadi marah.

"apa makanannya tak enak? Biarkan aku menukarkannya jika begitu.." kata Sehun yang mulai berdiri dari duduknya setelah ia mengangkat piring milik Luhan.

Luhan langsung menggenggam tangan Sehun erat, ia tak ingin merepotkan Sehun tentunya "Ani! bukan begitu Sehun..aku hanya tak ada nafsu makan saja..kembali duduklah" pinta Luhan. "dan kau juga Lupa untuk memanggilku Hunnie lagi.." sindir Sehun.

Luhan menatap Sehun perlahan..lalu ia malah tersenyum manis. "hehe benar sekali..ada apa dengan ku ya?" Luhan tertawa lebar…Sehun sukses membuat rusa itu kembali tertawa.

"nah sebagai ucapan perminta-maafan dari mu..pangeran Sehun meminta Luhan untuk menghabiskan makanan ini tanpa tersisa..tak ada bantahan!" ucap Sehun final.

Seperti nya trik yang digunakan Sehun sukses membuat Luhan kembali memakan jatah makan siangnya. Tangan yang tak pernah ia gunakan untuk berbuat baik dan selembut inipun akhirnya ia gunakan untuk menyuapi Luhan.

Luhan makan dengan lahapnya karena tentu saja ia tak mau mengecewakan Sehun yang sudah dengan baik hatinya menyuapi Luhan, yaa walau Luhan sendiri harus menahan rasa tak bernafsunya pada makanan yang dikunyahnya.

Asal tinggal gigit, kunyah lalu telan. Luhan berfikir detik detik berikutnya akan selesai dengan cepatnya. Dari pada merasakan makanan itu hambar di mulutnya Luhan memilih untuk memakan makanan yang super pedas maupun yang mengandung rasa asin yang berlebihan. Bagi Luhan kali ini ia merasa memakan ampas dari ampasnya ampasnya lagi sebuah makanan. Iyuhhhh.. betapa menjijikannya fantasy luhan.

Sehun sendiri juga tau jika Luhan kelihatan terpaksa sekali memakan makananya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga ia tak mau jika Luhan sampai sakit karena melewatkan makan siangnya. Lihatlah tubuh yang kurus tak berisi itu. Tangan yang mungil, kurus dan putih mulus lalu dengan pinggang ramping, bahu sempit dan juga wajah yang sangat cantik membuat siapa saja akan salah paham tentunya. Apa Luhan tak salah dengan gendernya sendiri?

Luhan sudah selesai memakan makanannya lalu ia pamit ijin ke toilet sebentar yang langsung saja diangguki tanda persetujuan dari Sehun. Beberapa menit sudah berlalu dan Sehun sesuai dengan permintaan Luhan agar sehun kembali kekelasnya terlebih dahulu. Luhan berpesan jika ia tak akan lama dan sebentar lagi bel tanda masuk akan segera berbunyi dan Luhan akan menyusul Sehun ke kelas secepatnya.

Sehun yang sudah duduk dibangkunya sendiri nampak sedikit gusar, pasalnya Luhan tak kunjung kembali ke kelas setelah setengah jam pergi ke toilet. Hal ini tentu memunculkan berbagai persepsi di pikiran Sehun. Apakah Luhan tersesat atau jangan jangan ia malah pinsan di toilet. Sedetik kemudian Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seolah ingin menghilangnkan fikiran buruknya tentang Luhan. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri jika dalam 15 menit terakhir nanti Luhan tak kunjung menampakkan dirinya di kelas Sehun akan mencari namja rusa.

Kecurigaan kecurigaan Sehun tambah menjadi-jadi ketika melihat segerombolan yeoja yeoja menor itu masuk kekelas dengan telat sambil menampakan wajah tertawa puas mereka. Sehun tau pasti ini adalah ulah yeoja menor itu.

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dengan sedikit menggeser bangkunya dengan kasar sehingga menghasilkan bunyi keras yang agaknya membuat seisi kelas itu menatap takut kearah Sehun. Sehun berjalan kebelakang kelas, menatap kumpulan yeoja menor itu dengan tajam yang entah mengapa membuat yeoja yeoja itu merasa takut berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"KALIAN…" desis Sehun pelan namun menusuk. "dimana kalian menyembunyikan Luhan!?" kata Sehun yang masih memberikan tekanan disetiap kata katanya. Aura sehun menggelap sekatika, tak ada lagi kesan Sehun yang biasanya menunjukkan sikap ramahnya kepada siapa saja

" maksudmu Sehunnie? Kami tak ttau kokk dimanaa Luhan berada..i iya kann teman teman?" ucap Taeyeon yang diangguki oleh anggota segenk nya.

Brakkk

"BOHONG!. Jawab aku atau kalian akan berurusan dengan ku!" Sehun menggebrak meja milik Taeyeon membuat nyali yeoja itu semakin menciut. " ..aku berkkata jujur Sehunniee" ucap Taeyeon memelas bermaksud jika Sehun akan mengasihinya.

"kau pikir aku bodoh hah jalang! Selama ini aku tau jika kalian sering menghina Luhan namun aku selalu menghiraukannya. Cepat katakan! Tak usah berbasa basi lagi..katakan..dimana kalian membawa Luhan pergi." Bentak sehun

Diam..dan mencekam..terasa jika kumpulan oksigen hilang entah kemana. Membuat kumpulan yeoja itu sesak tak bisa bernafas lega… "ampuni kami sehun..kami mengurung Luhan di toilet di lantai 4…hiks hiks..mianhae" ucap yeoja itu lirih

Sehun membelalakkan matanya tak percaya, lantai 4 adalah lantai paling atas yang sedikit sekali siswa akan berkeliaran disana karena bangunan itu masih baru di buat. Sial apa yang Luhan lakukan hingga sampai disana.

Tak memperdulikan lagi nasip dari yeoja yeoja menor itu yang menangis ketakutan. Sehun segera berlari menyusul ke tempat Luhan disekap.. setelah ia memberi peringatan pada yeoja yeoja itu

"aku akan membuat perhitungan dengan kalian jika kalian berani melukai Luhan walau itu hanya digigit nyamuk. Kalian tak akan pernah lepas dari Ku, hingga Luhan lah yang akan menghentikanku sendiri ,Camkan itu jalang! " 

.

.

.

.

TBC

Mian baru update.

Dan sesuai perjanjian ff ini kembali ke M ya..mesyumm

Intinya setelah ini hanya akan jilat gigit penis Luhan aja ya. Kekekekeke

Pertengkaran trio fans nya Luhan dan bakalan ada satu cast lagi yang bakalan gue tambahkan.

See u in the next mesyum chap.

Fighting!


	10. Chapter 10

**Warn :**

 **[dirty talk, Nc, boys loves, dan chapter ini sumpah nyampe 5k. awas bosen, jenuh, pusing author gak nanggung ya… Author juga gak nanggung dosa readersnya yang pada baca rate M. okeeeeeee padahal author juga yakin pasti udah sering baca yang lemon2 kan..wkk oke anak yang masih dibawah umur mending skip chap ini yaaaaa :*] once more..sorry for typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **O** U **R** C **O** M **P** L **I** C **A** T **E** D **L** O **V** E **S** S **T** O **R** Y

 **H** UN **H** AN

.

.

.

Chapter 9

.

Let's reading

.

Sehun terus berlari menaiki anak tangga dengan cepatnya. Ia berlari dari lantai dua dimana kelasnya berada hingga ia sampai di lantai 4, lantai teratas di gedung itu.

Tak segan segan ia melangkahi dua anak tangga itu sekaligus agar cepat sampai ditempat dimana Luhan disekap.

Fikiran Sehun benar benar sudah sangat pecah sekarang, antara ia harus menemukan Luhan dengan secepat mungkin dan juga harus menghukum yeoja-yeoja sialan itu agar tak pernah mendekati Luhan lagi. Mereka memang harus dibuatkan suatu perhitungan keras agar mereka jera dan berhenti untuk membulli siapapun.

Sehun masih sampai dilantai 3, berarti butuh satu batu loncatan lagi agar ia cepat sampai di lantai berikutnya.

Nampak dari kejauhan namja yang cukup tinggi datang dari arah yang berlawanan dengan arah Sehun berjalan, langkah namja itu semakin terlihat dipercepat entah karena apa.

Sehun sendiri tau benar itu siapa, dalam hati Sehun bertanya 'untuk apa orang itu disini'

Namja tinggi yang berjalan kearah Sehun itu adalah Kris. Namja tampan dan sangat berbakat yang masuk dalam satu agensi yang sama dengan Sehun, namja yang sekarang sudah bukan menjadi trainee lagi namun artis yang sudah didebutkan.

Sehun tak akan salah mengenali siapa namja itu walau namja itu memakai masker serta topi khas seperti orang yang sedang menyamar, lalu untuk apa lagi namja yang sedang menyamar itu mengendap-endap seperti maling melewati lorong sepi seperti di lantai 3 ini.

Sehun penasaran tapi ia lebih penasaran dengan keadaan Luhan sekarang. Jadi Sehun mengabaikan eksistensi keberadaan Kris.

Kris tampak nya menghentikan langkahnya sejenak ia mengeryitkan dahinya bingung, setidaknya ia ingin memastikan apa benar jika namja yang berjalan kearahnya itu adalah si'brengsek' sehun? kalau iya kenapa namja itu bisa ada dilantai 3? Bukankah lantai 3 hanya berisi berbagai ruang ekstrakulikuler bagi murid muridnya. Bukan untuk tempat belajar siswanya kan? Kris mengeryit heran.

Ah Kris tau kenapa Sehun bisa dilantai 3, Sehun kan anak berandalan yang dulu sangat suka membolos pelajaran, sering berbuat onar dan suka sekali menyendiri, ah benar lantai 3 sangat tepat untuknya sekarang. Kris geleng geleng kepala saat tau sebab kenapa Sehun bisa ada disana.

Tak jauh beda dengan ekspresi yang Kris punya, tepat di balik pintu ruang musik munculah Chanyeol yang sedang membawa perlengkapan musiknya, agaknya Chanyeol nampak kesusahan dengan barang bawaanya yang telah melampaui batas maksimal beban yang harus ia bawa.

Tumpukkan kertas kertas yang berisi not itu nyatanya tak mampu menutupi penglihatan Chanyeol, dengan jelas ia dapat menangkap bahwa siluet dua namja itu adalah milik Sehun dan juga Kris.

"kalian ada apa kemari? Bukankah ini tempat ekstrakulikuler?. Sehun? ..bukankah ini jam pelajaran seharusnya kau harus berada dikelas. Dan juga kenapa kau berada disini Kris hyung?" Chanyeol bertanya kepada keduanya.

"dengarkan aku Chan Hyung. Aku tak ada waktu untuk memperdebatkan masalah ini denganmu, ada hal jauh lebih penting daripada ini. Jadi minggirlah aku ingin lewat" kata Sehun yang ingin menerobos jalan yang nyatanya itu tak memungkinkan untuk ia lewati karena tertutup oleh dua badan super tinggi itu.

Kris mengabaikan perkataan Sehun dan terus menghalangi langkah Sehun.

"sebentar..kau sekelas dengan Luhan kan? Aku barusan sudah melewati kelasnya namun aku tak menemukan keberadaan Luhan. Seharusnya kau tau dia dimana kan? Heiii..jawablah sialan!" bentak kris karena diabaikan oleh Sehun.

"diamlah..kau membuat aku pusing saja hyung. Biarkan bocah ini bicara dulu…kau ini tak sabaran sekali..setiap ia ingin bicara kau selalu memotongnya" protes Chanyeol kepada Kris yang tak pernah bisa sabar.

"lalu kenapa kau bisa ada disini Chanyeol? Mencurigakan!" sindir Kris kepada Chanyeol.

"jangan jangan kau ingin menusukku dari belakang, iyakan!" tuduh Kris

"hah…kau ini apa apa selalu saja ketinggalan berita. Yang pertama aku disini bukan karena Luhan melainkan atas kerja sama antara SM-ent bersama sekolah ini. Aku adalah guru music yang ditunjuk oleh SM, dan kau juga harus tau jika salah satu siswa yang kuajar adalah Luhan" jelas Chanyeol

"ck bukankah itu terlalu mengada ada. Mana ada seorang trainee dari Sm bisa berkeliaran dengan bebasnya tanpa ada pengawasan khusus hah?" ucap kris nampak tak terima.

"bukankah didunia ini tak ada yang mustahil? Lagi pula aku belum setenar dirimu hyung" jelas Chanyeol kembali.

Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah. Kris memang tertua diantara mereka bertiga namun tingkat kedewasaan nya dalam berfikir sangat jauh dari yang Chanyeol punya

"kalian mungkin harus mendengarkan aku..mungkin ini bagus jika kita bisa bekerja sama agar kita bisa menemukan Luhan dengan cepat. Perlu kalian ketaui jika Luhan sedang disekap. Teman sekelasnyalah yang menyekapnya disalah satu toilet di lantai 4. Untuk itu aku meminta dengan sangat pada kalian hyung!.. Bantu aku untuk menemukan Luhan karena di lantai 4 terdapat banyak sekali toilet. Aku khawatir dengan keadaannya." Ucap Sehun sarat akan kekawatirannya.

"aa..apa? kau bilang jika Luhan disekap?" Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya geram disela sela barang bawaanya.

"benar " jawab Sehun dingin.

"hei bocah! Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi bodoh!..seharusnya kau bilang dari supaya tidak mengulur ngulurkan waktu. Sialan" maki Kris tak terima.

Sehun malas menanggapi ocehan manusia yang satu itu. Sejak tadi Sehun ingin sekali menjawab tapi selalu saja ketika ia ingin menjawab Kris terlebih dahulu memotong kesempatannya. Ingin sekali ia menjahit mulut kris agar ia bisa diam.

Cukup sudah jika Sehun bersabar selama ini, menghormati para sunbae nya dan tak ingin mencari gara gara dengan mereka. Tapi nampaknya Kris dan Chanyeol ingin sekali mencari masalah dengannya.

"sudahlah hyung. . kau semakin menghambat jika terus begini! Lebih bagi kita membagi tugas saja. Aku akan mencari Luhan di sudut kanan jadi itu bilik kamar mandi nomor 123 sampai pintu kelima. Kris hyung kau mencari Luhan di Toilet di dekat ruang seminar. Dan kau Chan hyung ..kau cari Luhan di sisa toilet yang ada di lantai 4" perintah Sehun ketika membagi tugas dengan Chanyeol dan kris.

"baiklah aku mengerti" ucap Chanyeol lalu berlalu pergi setelah meletakkan barang barang bawaannya di lantai. Sedangkan Kris ia masih saja menatap Sehun dengan tajam. Seolah olah ingin menguliti Sehun.

"kau masih ada urusan dengan ku! Mengerti!" ucap kris dengan tajam seraya meninggalkan sehun seorang diri disana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"kau yakin kita akan selamat setelah ini?" ucap Jessica kepada Taeyeon ketuanya. Terlihat ketua dari genk yeoja itu tengah memijat pelipisnya, pusing.

"entahlah apa yang akan kita hadapi setelah ini, mungkin memang benar jika nantinya kita akan mendapati teguran yang cukup keras dari Sehun" ucap Taeyeon dengan nada sedihnya.

"uuhhh….bagaimana ya..bagaimana jika kita mati di tangan Sehun..hiks hiks ini sungguh amat menyedihkan" ucap Sunny dengan wajah sendunya

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA….kalian benar teman temanku yang sangggaaatttt kucinta…. kita akan mati karena mendapat teguran keras dari fans -fans sialan Luhan itu..lalu kita akan melihat apa mereka akan hadir dalam acara pemakaman kita hahahaha…uuhhhh mereka pasti akan menangis menyesal karena telah melakukan itu.. menyedihkan ckckckck.. cih mereka kira kita akan diam saja!. Mengalah itu tak ada dalam kamus hidupku. Jika memang Sehun tak bisa kumiliki setidaknya Luhan juga tak akan bisa mendapatkan Sehun!" tawa Taeyeon yang dibarengi oleh teman teman segenknya.

Mereka benar benar sangat pandai bersandiwara, persis seperti peran penyihir di dalam drama-drama, seolah mereka ini adalah penjilat sungguhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kedinginan dalam suasana yang gelap, tak ada satupun tanda tanda manusia yang akan melewati tempat dimana Luhan disekap.

Namja cantik itu hanya mendudukan dirinya di closet duduk sambil memangku wajahnya lelah. Ia begitu lelah setelah bermenit menit meneriakkan minta bantuan dan berharap jika keperuntungan itu hadir dalam waktu yang tepat.

Ia sangat berharap Sehun dan teman temannya akan datang menemukannya, ia harap Sehun sadar jika ia tak ada di kelas dan Sehun segera menyusulnya.

Andai saja tadi Luhan meminta Sehun untuk menemaninya ke toilet tanpa memaksa Sehun untuk pergi kekelas duluan, hal ini pasti tak akan pernah terjadi. Ya Luhan menyesal sekarang.

Salahkan saja pada yeoja yeoja genit itu yang seenak jidatnya menipunya dengan bepura pura baik pada Luhan dan memberitau Luhan jika toilet lantai 1 dan 2 sedang mengalami perbaikan dan mereka menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan Luhan ke lantai 4. Seharusnya Luhan curiga saat itu juga

"ahhh sial..Luhan babooo…kalau begini terus bagaimana aku bisa keluar, kenapa juga ponsel ku harus tertinggal di kelas. Hari ini benar benar…." Keluh Luhan seraya memegangi kepalanya yang pening, benar benar hari yang sial bagi Luhan.

"siapapunnnn..cepat tolongggg akuuuuu" teriak Luhan frustasi dari dalam bilik kamarnya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun tampak mengitari lantai 4 guna menemukan tempat yang menjadi jatah tugasnya mencari Luhan. Ia anak baru jadi ia tak begitu paham tentang tata letak sekolahnya, ia hanya tau ketika salah seorang suruhan kepala sekolah yang meminta orang tersebut untuk mengantarkannya mengelilingi sekolah untuk pertama kalinya. Jadi Sehun hanya mengingat tempat yang mana yang mampu diingat oleh memori otaknya sebelumnya.

Ia mengedarkan matanya kekanan dan kekiri dengan laju kaki yang cukup cepat. Sehun sangat tergesa gesa sekali. Tiba tiba kaki lebarnya itu ia hentikan ketika kedua bola mata elangnya menemukan papan bertuliskan Toilet, segera saja Sehun berlari menuju kesana.

Karena Sehun sangat tergesa gesa tanpa sadar ia terjerat tali sepatunya sendiri yang terlepas dari ikatannya dan mengakibatkan tubuhnya oleng dan akhirnya pun terjatuh

"awhhh…sial"…desis Sehun. lututnya memang sakit dan juga agak memar karenanya. tapi Sehun memaksa kakinya agar mampu untuk berdiri dan berlari kembali. Hingga ia sampai di depan bilik toilet, tempat tujuannya.

"hah..hah…ha..Luhan ! apa kau ada disini? Jawab aku!" terdengar jelas nafas Sehun yang tersengal sengal. Namun hanya keheningan yang menyambut pertanyaan Sehun

"Luhann! Kau mendengarkanku? Jika kau sedang tertidur dalam salah satu pintu sialan ini, kau harus bangun…. mengerti! Luhan?" kembali heninglah yang menjawab, tak ada tanda tanda keberadaan Luhan

"baiklah jika tak ada jawaban darimu selama aku memanggil namamu. Dalam 15 menit aku akan membukanya paksa. Kau mengerti?..." Sehun sangat frustasi bagaimana jika Luhan tak ada di dalamnya, ia takut sekali dan sangat frustasi karna Sehun berharap bahwa ialah yang harus menemukan Luhan bukan Kris bukan juga Chanyeol.

"jadi Luhan,…kau mendengarkanku?..." Sehun masih saja mencoba, dan sialnya masih tak ada jawaban

Entah sudah 15 menit atau baru 5 menit waktu berjalan. Sehun memutuskan untuk mendobrak paksa pintu toilet yang terkunci semua. ia benar benar tak sabaran.

Ia mengutuk semua yeoja jalang itu karena sudah sangat licik dan semakin memperburuk keadaan dengan ide ide busuk mereka, mengunci seluruh bilik pintu toilet.

Brakkkk…. Sehun mulai mendobraknya

Pintu no 1. NIHIL…

baiklah ini baru permulaan…. Pikir Sehun, menetralkan degup jantungnya yang berdetak tak wajar.

Brakkkkk….

Pintu no 2 NIHIL ..

masih tak ada Luhan didalamnya, Sehun menhembuskan nafasnya perlahan, ia benar benar takut sekarang.

Brakkkkkk…..

Pintu no 3,4,5 juga masih nihil….

Kosong! Dimana Luhan sebenarnya! Sehun mulai panik…sangat sangat panik

"Baiklah tinggal satu pintu lagi, jika kau tak ada didalamnya Lu. Kupastikan yeoja jalang itu akan menemukan makamnya!" geram Sehun, lalu mulai mempersiapkan tubuhnya untuk mendobrak pintu toilet terakhir.

Meski badannya sudah tak dapat Sehun rasakan Sehun tetap memaksakan tubuhnya. Sehun telah mendobrak paksa 5 bilik toilet yang bahan dasarnya saja terbuat dari bahan yang kuat tentu membuat tubuh Sehun menjadi remuk, tak membuat Sehun urung untuk membuka lagi satu pintu yang tersisa.

Brakkkkk…

Citttttttt…

pintu itu berderit. Terbuka sedikit dan akhirnya pintu itu terbuka dengan lebarnya..entah karena dipengaruhi oleh engsel pintu nya yang sudah rusak karena Sehun yang membukanya paksa.

Sehun yang penasaran membawa tubuhnya memasuki toilet itu. Baru melangkah 3 langkah memasuki toiletnya saja sudah membuat tubuh Sehun menegang dan akhirnya melemas….pasalnya ia melihat Luhan tengah pingsan dengan terduduk dilantai yang dingin.

"LUHANNN!"

Sehun berlari mendekati Luhan dan menundukkan badannya berjongkok di depan Luhan yang pingsan. Sehun menyentuh tubuh lemah itu dengan kuat. Membawa tubuh itu keadalam pelukannya,

"Ya tuhan…badanmu panas sekali Lu, kau demam…." Ujar Sehun yang kebingungan, ia lalu membawa Luhan keluar dari sana dan ingin membawa Luhan ke rumah sakit. Luhannya sangat lemah sekali, badannya panas, bibirnya membiru dan ada bekas memar di dahinya.

"Luhan….bertahanlah untukku" desis Sehun penuh penekanan. Dengan cepat Sehun membawa Luhan keluar dari sekolah itu dalam dekapan eratnya. Tak membiarkan sedikitpun Luhan terlepas dari jangkauan matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kris dan Chanyeol sudah sampai di salah satu rumah sakit yang telah diberitahukan Sehun lewat Line yang ia kirim beberapa menit yang lalu. Terlihat sekali Chanyeol dan Kris sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Luhan. Kalau Luhan tak parah mana mungkin ia akan dibawa kerumah sakit oleh Sehun.

Banyak orang berlalu lalang di sekitar rumah sakit namun belum ada satupun informasi tentang keberadaan Luhan yang dapat diterima oleh Kris maupun Chanyeol, saat mereka bertanya pada resepsionis rumah sakit, tak tercatat satu namapun dengan nama pasien Luhan.

"dimana Sehun? Sedari tadi aku bahkan tak melihatnya, apa benar jika Luhan dirawat disini?, jangan jangan bocah itu hanya mengerjai kita dan membawa Luhan bersamanya" ujar Kris yang tetap berjalan ke kanan kekiri tak jelas.

"entahlah aku pun juga tak tau" jawab Chanyeol yang memang sama sekali tak mengetahui apa apa, sedari tadipun Chanyeol mencoba menghubungi ponsel Luhan maupun Sehun namun tak ada tanda tanda balasan dari keduanya.

Tampak dari kejauhan Sehun datang dengan membawa dua kantung plastik yang nampaknya itu berisi buah buahan seperti jeruk, apel dan anggur.

"ini..untuk kalian. Luhan masih belum bisa dijenguk ia perlu istirahat maksimal,Kalian pulanglah dan beristirahatlah. Terimakasih sudah membantuku hyung" ucap Sehun dengan menyerahkan sekantung plastik buah buahan untuk Kris dan Chanyeol, lalu Sehun berlalu pergi meninggalkan kedua namja tiang itu berdiri disana setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

meninggalkan…Dua namja tiang listrik yang dibuat cengo olehnya.

"kurang ajar sekali dia!.. berapa persen nyalinya untuk menyuruhku datang kesini hanya untuk memberiku sekantung buah hah!..." Chanyeol berdecak geram

"Sehun brengsek!. Bukannya memberitahu keadaan Luhan dia malah pergi begitu saja. Lain kali anak itu memerlukan gamparan agar ia sadar dengan siapa ia berhadapan." Ucap kris emosi

"hah benar benar..ya sudah aku ingin pulang. Aku harap Luhan tak apa-apa" kata Chanyeol mulai meninggalkan Kris sendirian

"heiiiii..tunggu Chan! Kau mau bawa kemana buah buah itu…kita seharusnya membagi dua kan? Heii..heiiii….." teriak kris yang sama sekali tak dianggap oleh Chanyeol. Berlari menyusul langkah Chanyeol yang panjang panjang

.

.

.

.

"hei Lu? Gwenchana? Kau harus baik baik saja, mengerti…" Sehun memandang Luhan yang sedang terbaring dengan selang infus ditangan namja manisnya dengan sedih,

"aku berjanji akan lebih giat lagi untuk menjaga mu Lu…jadi kau harus baik baik saja.." ungkap Sehun khawatir, ia genggam tangan mungil Luhan dengan erat, berharap perasaan kacaunya tersalur dengan baik, agar luhan tau jika Sehun disini sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaannya.

"jika kau tak bangun…bagaimana aku harus bilang ke Minki Hyung dan juga kepada Xi ahjumma..mereka akan sedih Lu.." ucap sehun sambil mengusap halus surai lembut milik Luhan.

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam disamping ranjang tempat Luhan berbaring, ia sangat menyesal karena gagal melindungi Luhan.

Suasana rumah sangat sakit sangat sepi, sesuai dengan permintaan Sehun sebelumnya. Sehun telah memesan satu kamar khusus untuk Luhan.

Sehun sebenarnya sudah tau jika Luhan sama sekali tak mengalami luka yang parah hanya saja Luhan sedang lemah karena Luhan sedang demam. Sehun ingin Luhan dapat beristirahat dengan tenang.

Beberapa menit Sehun lewati dengan diam, hanya suara jam yang berdetak yang menemani Sehun. Hingga ada sebuah pergerakan kecil di dalam genggaman tangan Sehun yang membuat Sehun seketika mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap seseorang yang tadinya sedang tertidur.

Luhan sudah sadar dari pingsan nya, tatapannya masih sayu, dan sesekali mengeluh tentang kepalanya yang pusing.

Luhan mencoba menatap kearah Sehun yang berada di hadapannya, namja putih itu yang ternyata mengoceh terlalu banyak ketika Luhan sedang tertidur. Dan Sehun belum sadar sama sekali jika Luhan sudah sadar.

hingga

#PLAKKK

"Awww….." Sehun meringis dan mengaduh kesakitan

"kau kenapa Lu? Salahku apa? Kau sudah bangun..ya tuhan syukurlah kalau begitu" adu Sehun yang tak tau kenapa luhan tiba tiba saja memukul kepalanya.

Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"ck…kau berbicara seolah olah aku sekarat saja..aku hanya pingsan Sehunnie..kenapa kau berlebihan sekali" ucap Luhan seraya mempoutkan bibirnya manja.

Luhan tak memperdulikan keadaannya yang lemas baginya menjitak kepala Sehun adalah sebuah keharusan, agar namja albino itu sadar jika ia baik baik saja tanpa mengkhawatirkannya berlebihan.

"kau tau aku sangat panik ketika menemukanmu pingsan di dalam toilet, kenapa malah memukul kepala ku" Sehun lalu beralih melihat ke dahi Luhan dengan mengeryit tak suka

"lalu dari mana memar di dahimu itu hah?" Tanya Sehun yang meraba wajah Luhan yang memar dan Sehun masih saja terlihat panik namun juga ada perasaan lega dalam dirinya mengetahui Luhan sudah sadar sepenuhnya.

" Aku hanya terpeleset saja ketika aku mau keluar toilet, aku ingin keluar lewat bagian atas pintu toilet yang masih terbuka.. sialnya karena kaki ku kurang panjang jadinya aku terpeleset karena toiletnya juga licin…" Luhan melirik kearah Sehun sekilas

"u'uhh benarkah Sehun yang satu ini mengkhawatirkanku? Uuu..manisnya" goda Luhan yang membuat wajah Sehun menjadi merah padam karena malu.

"kau ini sudah sakit masih bisa bercanda..menyebalkan… lain kali kau harus meminum vitamin yang dapat membuat mu lebih tinggi, kau ini pendek sekali!" keluh Sehun

Luhan memutar bola matanya jengah, hingga ia menyadari ada aura gelap disekitarnya.

"kau marah?" Tanya Luhan yang melihat gelagat aneh dari Sehun..

"YA..AKU MARAH…" kata Sehun dingin

Sehun membalikkan badannya agar tak melihat Luhan lagi namun saat Sehun akan beranjak pergi, Luhan menarik lengan Sehun dengan cukup keras yang sontak membuat Sehun menoleh kearahnya.

Sehun membalikkan badannya menghadap Luhan.

"ada apa lagi?" Tanya Sehun yang masih mempertahankan sikapnya.

"boleh aku meminta satu permintaan?" Tanya Luhan dengan polosnya sambil menatap manik Sehun dalam-dalam.

Sehun menghela nafasnya panjang

"katakan" kata Sehun yang agak penasaran dengan permintaan Luhan

Luhan sedikit menelan ludahnya perlahan, hingga ia mampu berkata untuk menyiapkan permintaanya

Dirasa sudah cukup dengan segala persiapannya akhirnya Luhan mulai membuka suaranya.

"aku ingin ciuman dari mu…" ungkap Luhan malu-malu, dan tentunya membuat Sehun merah padam tak menyangka jika Luhan akan meminta permintaan seperti itu.

"aku tau jika nantinya kau menciumku dan itu tak akan menjadi ciuman pertama bagiku.. ciuman pertama ku sudah diambil oleh Kris Hyung.. tapi itu bukan apa-apa..aku hanya menganggapnya sekedar hyung ku saja kok." Sehun membulatkan matanya hendak ingin protes hingga Luhan menginterupsinya agar Sehun diam terlebih dahulu. Terpaksa Sehun kembali diam.

"Dan aku mau jujur lagi jika ciuman keduaku juga sudah diambil oleh Chanyeol hyung, itupun juga karena ketidaksengajaan. Luhan berani bersumpah kepada Sehun hehehehe" cengir Luhan tanpa berdosa melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Luhan dengarkan aku. Apa kau yakin dari semua yang sudah kau beritahukan kepada ku kau masih ingin aku menciummu? Ohhh c'mon ..Luhan kau pasti sudah tidak waras lagi, sekarang cepat beritau aku bagian mana dari kepala mu yang sakit pasca terbentur siang tadi hah? Biarkan kuperiksa" paksa Sehun memegang kepala Luhan memeriksa setiap jengkal dari Luhan menelisik bagian mana dari rusanya yang mengalami gangguan, Sehun pikir ini bukan sekali Luhannya.

"issshh…aku serius Sehunnie..jebal..cium aku!..aku ingin kau yang menjadi terakhir bagiku..aku ingin kau yang menghapus jejak mereka dari bibirku. Aku baru sadar jika aku menyukaimu..ah ani! neomu neomu saranghae.." ungkap Luhan seraya memeluk paksa Sehun yang berdiri dihadapannya, ia benar benar malu sekarang, ia butuh tubuh Sehun untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah agar Sehun tak dapat melihatnya.

"Luhan … _are you kidding me_? Benarkah aku sedang tidak bermimpi sekarang? Benarkah jika sekarang rusa ku baru saja memaksaku?..jinjja?" goda Sehun antara ia percaya atau tidak dengan ucapan Luhan dan malah mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Luhan.

"kau tidak percaya kepada ku?" lepas Luhan paksa dari pelukan Sehun. ia malu.

"tidak bukan itu maksudku…aku sangat bahagia sekali malah. Saranghae Lu..aku janji aku akan selalu menjaga mu. Selalu ada disamping mu disaat kau membutuhkanku. Aku sangat mencintaimu.. jadi sekarang kita berpacaran eoh?" goda Sehun yang lagi-lagi membuat seorang Luhan merona karenanya.

"Ne…aihhh, aku malu Sehunnie…." ungkap Luhan yang sontak kembali berbaring kedalam selimutnya, menyembunyikan dirinya dari Sehun.

Yang Luhan rasakan kali ini adalah perasaan bahagia yang membuncah tak terkira, hingga rasanya ia ingin melenyapkan seluruh tubuhnya dari pandangan Sehun, bagaimana bisa Luhan dengan bodohnya meminta suatu hal yang kurang lazim kepada Sehun. Hell ini memalukan…sungguh

"hey Lu…bukankah tadi kau meminta cium dari ku Lu..sekarang mana? Aku tagih permintaan mu …jangan main-main kau" tawa Sehun yang sekarang sudah menggoda Luhan dengan ikutan masuk kedalam selimut dengan menghujani wajah Luhan dengan kecupan kecupan manis layaknya orang yang baru saja jatuh cinta.

Kecupan yang dimulai dari wajah menuju leher hingga bibir ranum namja cantik itu.

"Sehunnie kau curangg akhhhh..jangan gigit bibirku..hmmphh" erang Luhan karena Sehun menghisap habis bibir Luhan dengan nikmatnya.

Baru kali ini Luhan menikmati cumbuan yang sesunguhhnya, hanya dengan bersama dengan Sehun – kekasihnya. Bukan dengan yang lainnya.

"salahkan saja kau terlalu menggoda deer" ucap Sehun dengan suara seraknya.

Sehun menindih tubuh Luhan, memandang betapa cantiknya wajah Luhan,

"apa kau ini seorang namja?..bagaimana bisa kau secantik ini?" gumam Sehun yang lalu melanjutkan acara menciumnya.

Entahlah apa yang membuat Sehun begitu menginginkan Luhan sekarang, wajah sayu itu…erangan Luhan yang tertahan serta peluh mereka yang menyatu..hal tersebut begitu membakar jiwa seorang Oh Sehun

Ia sudah tak tahan lagi, damn! Luhan nyatanya sungguh begitu menggoda.

"apa tak apa jika kita melakukan itu Lu? Kita sudah menjadi kekasih bukan?" Tanya Sehun dengan suara seraknya karena menahan nafsu yang mengebu-gebu ingin segera dikeluarkan.

"yes..take me… I'm yours" jawab Luhan dengan nafas yang masih terengah engah pasca cumbuan panas antaranya dan Sehun.

"jangan menyesal…dan aku sangat mencintaimu.." ungkap Sehun jujur.

"tak akan…aku juga mencintaimu" balas Luhan yang sudah sama horny nya dengan Sehun.

"akkhhh…" erang Luhan, Sehun tengah meremas junior Luhan yang masih ada didalam celana nya. Ia remas milik Luhan secara tak beraturan..kadang ia meremas dengan tempo yang cepat namun sedetik kemudian pelan.

Dan ini tentu membuat Luhan harus menahan diri dari betapa nikmatnya servis yang telah diberikan oleh Sehun.

"lihat Lu..adikmu saja sudah bangun.." ucap Sehun lalu menarik paksa celana Luhan dan menanggalkan seluruh bawahan Luhan hingga tak ada lagi yang menempel. Membuat Luhan benar benar telanjang jika atasan luhan juga ditanggalkan.

"shhh..kau apakan milikku Sehunnie.."ucap Luhan kesulitan seraya mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat kebawah kegiatan apa yang dilakukan oleh Sehun.

Sehun meniup ujung junior Luhan sedikit menjilatnya.. memberikan sengatan sengatan listrik yang mampu membuat Luhan benar benar melayang karena kenikmatan yang ia dapatkan barusan

Luhan pernah melakukan hal ini ketika bersama Kris, saat itu kris lah yang mengajari Luhan pertama kali tentang 'blowjob'. Kris pernah memakan penis Luhan dan sebaliknya. Namun kali ini rasanya berbeda, Luhan merasakan jika Sehun melakukannya atas dasar cinta bukan kerana nafsu.

Sehun masih sibuk bekerja dibawah sana

"apa ini enak Lu? Adikmu sama saja imutnya dengan dirimu. Lihatlah..ia begitu mungil dan kecil hehehe" kekeh Sehun.

Baru saja bermain dengan junior mungil milik Luhan, Sehun dengan tak sabarannya menarik atasan yang di pakai oleh Luhan hingga robek, menampilkan dada putih nan mulus milik Luhan.

Nipple Luhan yang menegang berwarna pink yang membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan terasa terangsang dan tak tahan untuk mengemutnya.

Sehun bawa tangannya menuju nipple Luhan, meremasnya perlahan.

Sedikit merasakan betapa halusnya tekstur nipple milik Luhan. Nipple merah muda yang menonjol itu Sehun pilin dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya membuat Luhan merasakan betapa enaknya ia sekarang

Kenikmatan itu tak berhenti disitu saja ketika Sehun memindahkan bibirnya yang tadinya bersarang di junior milik Luhan kini beralih mengemut dengan keras nipple milik Luhan.

Sedot

Tarik

Hisap

Begitu seterusnya…. Sehun menghisap rakus nipple milik Luhan seakan ia sedang menjadi bayi yang berharap air susu dapat keluar dari nipple milik Luhan

"akhh..ahh…ahh..enakhh..ahh…ahh..ahh enggg..ahh" Luhan terus mendesah keenakan. Membuat Sehun semakin semangat untuk mendapatkan susunya.

Luhan tak menyangka jika foreplay yang diberikan oleh Sehun akan begitu memuaskan dirinya bahkan ketika mereka belum memulai intinya.

"hmmm..kau suka?" Tanya Sehun ketika menjauhkan mulutnya dari nipple Luhan

Luhan mengangguk.

"kau juga akan suka bagian yang ini sayang" kata Sehun menyeringai

Sehun membuka zipper celananya dan dengan cepat menurunkan celana jinsnya hingga sampai lututnya, memelorotkan celana dalamnya lalu mengeluarkan penis besarnya dari tempat semulanya.

Penis itu memerah walau warna aslinya adalah putih bersih seperti warna kulitnya, penis itu menegang otot ototnya sudah nampak dan sudah berdiri dengan tegaknya, sudah sangat siap untuk menghajar lubang lubang kelaparan yang minta diisi oleh junior milik Sehun.

Sehun mengelus juniornya, sedikit menariknya kencang agar penis itu tegak dengan gagahnya. Sedikit melakukan penetrasi dengan menggesek nggesekkan miliknya pada paha dalam Luhan.

Dibawah saja Luhan benar benar merinding melihat ukuran penis Sehun yang dua kali lipat lebih besar daripada kepunyaannya sendiri. Penis dengan ukuran jumbo yang sebentar lagi akan mengobrak abrik isi lubang milik Luhan

"a..apa kau yakin kita akan melakukan ini Sehunnie?" Tanya Luhan sedikit ragu menatap kearah Sehun yang sudah sangat tidak kuat untuk menghujam miliknya kedalam hole milik Luhan.

"kenapa?" Tanya Sehun polos, tak lupa dia sudah mulai menggosok gosokkan penisnya tepat diantara belahan bokong milik Luhan,

Penis Sehun yang mulai mengeluarkan precumnya, ia gosokkan sehingga itu dapat menjadi pelumas dimana Sehun akan melesakkan penisnya

"ahh..apa yang kau lakukan Hun? Penismu akan merusak holeku..penismu benar benar tak normal" ucap Luhan ngeri, ia takut jika holenya benar benar akan sobek jika Sehun akan memasukkan miliknya kedalam lubang Luhan

Sehun tersenyum, ia merunduk mengecupi perut datar milik Luhan hingga kini wajahnya sudah sampai di depan pintu masuk penisnya nanti. Pintu yang akan memuaskan hasratnya

Sehun menganggkat bokong Luhan keatas sampai dirasa jika bokong Luhan sudah sejajar dengan wajah milik Sehun.

Sehun sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya, menjilati apa saja yang ada dalam hole milik Luhan. Memberikan gerakan memutar dibawah sana menggunakan sapuan halus dari lidahnya.

Lalu Sehun meludahi lubang Luhan dengan air liurnya. Membuat hole Luhan benar benar basah karenanya.

Sedikit menurunkan posisi bokong Luhan, Sehun sudah mempersiapkan jari jarinya.

Sehun menyodorkan jarinya ke dalam mulut Luhan, dan dengan refleksnya Luhan mengerti maksud Sehun agar Luhan mau untuk mengulum jari jari Sehun.

Dirasa jarinya sudah terlumuri oleh liur Luhan, Sehun menyabut paksa jarinya yang tadinya bersarang di dalam mulut Luhan, dan itu membuat Luhan mengerang karena kehilangan mainan yang baru saja ia sukai.

"akhhhh…sakittt..akhh keluarkan jarimu Hun..akhh sesakkhh" jerit luhan hampir menangis ketika jari jari nan panjang milik Sehun sudah mulai masuk menerobos lubang sempit milik Luhan.

"ssssttt, sayang mianhae tapi setelah ini kau akan merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada tara, ini hanya pemanasan saja agar nantinya lubangmu siap ketika menerima adikku. Ingat aku mencintaimu" kecup Sehun menenangkan Luhannya.

Sehun melumat bibir Luhan lagi berharap jika dengan sepert itu akan mengurangi rasa sakit Luhan ketika Sehun sedang mempersiapkan lubang milik Luhan.

Sehun mengeluar masukkan jarinya dengan cepat, memberi gerakan seakan ia sedang bermain gunting didalam sana, bertujuan untuk melebarkan aksesnya untuk masuk.

Tak sengaja jari panjangnya menyentuh spot milik Luhan yang membuat namja manis itu harus mengerang keenakan.

"disini rupanya" kekeh Sehun yang terus terusan menekan titik itu dan membuat Luhan semakin menggila..

"akhhhhhhh sehunnn aku inginn keluarhhh" teriak Luhan saat diambang batas kenikmatanya

Namun sial, Sehun malah menutup saluran keluar penis Luhan dengan ibu jarinya, membuat klimaks Luhan kali ini harus terhenti.

Junior Luhan memerah hebat akibat gagal cumnya dan Luhan harus memaki karenanya.

"ahh sial.." kesal Luhan seraya memukul lengan Sehun,Sehun sendiri hanya terkekeh karenanya

"kau hanya boleh cum saat aku menusuk mu Lu, bersabarlah, aku harus menyiapkanmu terlebih dahulu sebelumnya agar nantinya kau tak akan kesakitan, mengerti?"

Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan, wajahnya benar benar merah sekarang. Tak hanya sakit karena ia gagal cum Luhan juga harus menahan hasrat menggebunya untuk tidak terangsang lagi. Baginya Sehun yang bertelanjang dada saja sudah sangat sexy dan menggairahkan.

"oh god lihat wajah terangsangmu itu Lu,, asshole! Damt! Aku sudah tak tahan" geram Sehun yang sudah sangat horny.

Tepat disaat Sehun menyelesaikan ucapan nya, Sehun sudah akan melesakkan juniornya kedalam manhole Luhan.

Ditekannya perlahan junior milik Sehun tepat di depan hole Luhan

JLEBB…

ARGHHH….

Jerit Luhan yang kesakitan 

Cup

"tahan Lu. That's beautiful ass and hole that you have." Kata Sehun yang memuja Luhan.

Sehun terus membisiki Luhan kata kata cintanya agar Luhan menjadi sedikit tenang karenanya. Dirasa Luhan sudah tenang, Sehun mencabut penisnya hingga tersisa kepala penis nya saja didalamnya

"arggghh" membuat Luhan mengerang karena lubangnya menjadi kosong

JLEBB

Benda itu kembali menusuk nusuk hole Luhan dengan brutalnya,

"akkhh..sakitt..akkhhh ahhh ahhhh..saakitthhh Sehunn ahhh" isak Luhan karena Sehun terlewat keras menumbuk dan menekan holenya, bagian bawah Luhan benar benar perih sekarang. Bagaimana tidak, jika Sehun terlalu bernafsu menggenjotnya.

Sehun tersenyum ketika ia melihat kebagian bawah tepat dimana penisnya dapat ia lihat langsung sedang memaju mundurkan bokong Luhan, penis itu benar benar tegak dan dengan gagahnya tanpa malu sedikit pun keluar masuk kedalam hole milik Luhan, membuat Luhan mengerang nikmat karena penisnya

Seiring dengan tempo yang Sehun berikan membuat Luhan yang sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan gejolak hasratnya membalas Sehun dengan memberikan dorongan berlawanan rah dengan tusukan yang diberikan Sehun

"sehun..ini enakh sekali..penismu kenapa masih saja tegak seperti itu," ucap Luhan yang melihat kebawah tubuhnya. Sehun begitu bersemangat menggenjotnya.

"benarkah? Kau ingin lagi? Bukankah ini sakit hmm" goda Sehun menjilati leher milik Luhan

"ani.. ini nikmat…rasanya aku ingin pipis ahhhhhhhh" Luhan mengeluarkan sperma nya dan itu mengotori perut Sehun dan seprei rumah sakit itu

"kau sampai sayang," kata Sehun, yang tetap memaju mundurkan penisnya hingga ia sendiri sudah akan memuncratkan miliknya sesegera mungkin

"baiklah this is my turn…akkhhh Luhannnnn" erang Sehun ketika sudah mencapai klimaksnya

Sehun berbaring disamping Luhan seusai klimaksnya, tanpa melepas tautan kelamin keduanya

Sehun memaksa Luhan berbaring kesamping dengan mengangkat satu kaki Luhan keatas.

"Sehun? Kau ingin apa lagi" ucap Luhan ketakutan

"hanya ingin mencoba gaya baru" jawab Sehun yang kembali melesakkan penisnya dalam dalam dan memulai ritual menggenjot Luhan Lagi…

"SEHUN! Akhhhh akhhhh" luhan mendesah lagi, Sial!

.

.

.

Sehun terus menggenjot Luhan sampai ia menemukan klimaksnya 2 kali. Ia tau Luhan sedang sakit sekarang dan berharap jika Luhan nantinya akan sembuh dan dapat mencoba gaya baru bercinta mereka selanjutnya.

Sehun sudah tak sabar menunggu hari itu akan tiba, ia akan menggenjot Luhan dengan berbagai gaya. Damn it!. Luhan punya Ass boot yang Sexy. Dan sehun sudah tak sabar lagi untuk mngeFUCK Luhan lagi. Luhan membuatnya kecanduan!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disebuah bandara di Seoul**

"kau sudah datang tuan?" Tanya seseorang yang memakai seragam serba hitam

"ya. Siapkan mobil, kita pergi" titah orang yang dipanggil tuan.

Orang itu melangkah arrogant ke dalan sebuah mobil ferrary miliknya, orang lalu membuka ponselnya. Ponsel yang memiliki gambar wallpaper yang sangat menarik sehingga membuat pemilik ponsel itu tersenyum dengan sendirinya.

"kau sudah mendapat alamat rumahnya?" kata orang itu

"sudah tuan muda, Xi Luhan yang anda maksud bukan? Kami sudah menyimpan seluruh data datanya untuk anda tuan. Ngomong ngomong selamat datang kembali ke Korea tuan muda Kai" ucap salah satu pengawal yang ada di mobilnya

"tentu saja. Luhan." Orang yang dipanggil Kai itu tersenyum seraya mencium foto Luhan yang kini sedang menjadi wallpaper ponselnya

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

T **B** C

…

 **Time to reply your questions/respones:**

 **Laabaikans** : udah di update kan

 **Junia** : oiya pertanyaan mu itu nantinya bakalan terjawab di next chap

 **Fifioluge** : iya aminn deh hehe

 **Novey** : kalo masalah Sehun yang suka sama Luhan itu seriusan apa enggak, gw jawabnya Sehun itu cinta banget sama Luhan.

 **My jeje:** iya benar KAI haha

 **Eun88** : iya dong. Sehun emang keren

 **Dya Kim** : gomawoo, iya nak…aku tau kamu juga sama mesumnya dengan author hahahahakk

 **Vinka668** : kurang duit aja sih kalo hidupnya Luhan itu haha]]

 **Khalidasalsa** : iya yeoja kan emang kebanyakan menor wkwkwkw :3

 **Sinta** : kok MIN sih\? Duh aneh bacanya kekeke

 **Wenny:** okeee.. ini sudah diupdate

 **Hunhanlalala** : gpp..sante aja. Yang penting kan udah mau meriew, duh dasar anak mesum! Hahaha

 **Viiyoung** : iya udah rate M. kalo fast update itu authornya kagak bisa janji ..mianhae

 **Oohunhan520** : di chap ini

 **Joonhyunkies** : murni suka kok. Iya santai aja author ini hunhan shipper \/

 **Hanhyewon** : iya bener dong, nah saking banyaknya pertanyaan dari mu, nantinya bakal terjawab lewat chapter chapter terdepannya okee?

 **Guess** : iya Sehun memang keren

 **Ririn** **ayu** : fightinggggg

 **SehanOh** : oke

 **Albino's** **Deer** : tutup mata aja terus kekekeke…. Iya Sehun Cuma cintanya sama Luhan kok.. ihh galaknya kamu ini :O

 **Karina** : iya ff ini kan kaya drama,, jadi konfliknya bejibun

 **Pienaple** : iya kai, gak bisa aku kalo harus fastup..mianhae

 **BigsehunJunior** : oh god, ada apa dengan username nya ini? Pasti ini orang mesyumnya sangat hahahahah O.o

 **Firaamalia25 :** iya

 **Hunhanshipper :** duh kok dipanggil [eonnie] sih hhhhhhaa

 **Sakurasora47** : secara hunhan gituu : kan sweet haha

 **GOMAWOOOOO**

.

.

.

.

.

Hai gue update lagi.

Mian telatttt banget hehe.

 **. .**

Oke see yaa in the next chap.

 **. .**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10:** _ **are you still remember me Lu?**_

 **O** U **R** C **O** M **P** L **I** C **A** T **E** D **L** O **V** E **S** S **T** O **R** Y

.

.

.

Chapter 10

.

Let's reading

.

 _-Kau sudah berjanji Lu, dan janjimu itu sudah kupegang dari jauh jauh hari saat kita mulai untuk berpisah-_

.

.

.

"ckckck...anak rusa ini, ternyata bisa sakit juga ya hmm?" ucap Jimin tertawa meledek Luhan yang terbaring lemah tak berdaya dikasurnya. luhan memutar bola matanya jengah mendengarnya, ia tau jika temannya yang satu ini memang tergolong orang yang sangat menyebalkan.

luhan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.. "ck..kau kira aku ini siapa hah.. aku ini juga manusia yang bisa sakit juga. Lagipula..jika ingin bersimpati kepadaku lain kali kau harus melatih wajahmu itu, huh manusia datar tak ada bagus bagusnya berekspresi" cibir Luhan dan memperbaiki posisi tidurnya dan sesekali ia meringis kesakitan apalagi dibagian bawah tubuhnya.

 _Sial seharusnya aku sudah tidak apa apa jika hanya jatuh terpeleset dari toilet, sial kau Oh Sehun..kau apakan tubuhku rasanya remuk sekali..._

"sudahlah, aku pamit pulang dulu ada pekerjaan yang harus aku urus, cepat sembuh ne? Aku pergi dulu" pamit Jimin yang sudah berdiri dari posisi duduknya di sebelah ranjang milik Luhan. "eh kenapa tiba tiba?" kaget Luhan setelah sadar dari acara melamunnya. "aku sibuk Lu..."ujar Jimin jengah lalu melengang pergi.

"jimin.." ucap Luhan tiba tiba, menghentikan langkah jimin yang hendak keluar dari ruangannya. Jimin menengok sebentar ke belakang dan mendapati Luhan tersenyum tulus padanya. "gomawo...sudah repot repot melihatku..." Luhan tersenyum dengan cerah.

Jimin melongo sebentar hingga akhirnya anak itu pun turut tersenyum lega mendengarnya, akhirnya rusa bodoh itu bisa melihatnya sebagai orang tulus walau kadang kadang Luhan tak pernah percaya jika dibalik wajahnya yang datar ini, ia masih memiliki jiwa yang baik. Jimin tersenyum senang sekali kali ini.

"...dan...besok besok jika kau mau datang kesini lagi, bawakan lagi buah yang sama persis dengan yang kau bawakan hari ini oke? Yang banyak..." sambung Luhan dengan senyum jahilnya, kini perubahan dratis dapat terlihat dari raut wajah Jimin. Jimin tersenyum masam sebagai balasannya..."baiklah ...besok aku akan datang kembali dengan satu paket bunga tulip putih oke?" tawar Jimin dengan nada dinginnya

"yak!..kau ingin menjengukku apa ingin melayat kepemakaman hah? Sudah sana keluar...jika kau dijalan bertemu entah itu eomma ku atau pun hyung ku, suruh mereka membelikanku salep luka kulit, mengerti ?" Jimin menghela nafasnya pasrah dengan tingkah konyol Luhan.

" haaaaahhh...baiklah tuan putri..." omel Luhan yang berujung dengan perintah itu akhirnya diangguki oleh Jimin. Sungguh menyenangkan bukan memiliki sahabat macam Jimin?

.

.

.

Xi Minki uring uringan sendiri dengan permintaan konyol adiknya, seenak jidatnya sendiri menyuruh Jimin dan berakhir memintannya untuk dibelikan salep. Bocah itu, kapan ia akan berhenti untuk tidak merepotkan orang lain.

Saat Minki hendak kembali keruang inap Luhan, tak sengaja ia berpapasan dengan orang yang mirik sekali dengan ketiga artis milik SM-Entertainment. Mereka yang berjalan tidak wajar dari biasanya - sedang mengendap endap-. Tampaknya mereka tak ingin ketahuan.

Minki mengusap usap matanya.. "tunggu...mereka itu kan...Kris!, Chanyeol !dan Sehun!, buat apa mereka berkeliaran di rumah sakit, kurang kerjaan sekali" ujar Minki tak peduli . Ya, walau memang mereka bertiga sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda tanda artis dengan memakai kaos biasa, mengubah warna rambut mereka menjadi hitam normal, dan memakai masker. Hal itupun tak membuat Minki tertipu akan status mereka bertiga itu siapa. "mereka itu bodoh" ujar Minki sambil geleng geleng kepala seraya melanjutkan jalannya. "dilihat dari gesturenya saja sudah terlihat. Babo!"

.

.

"eh...itukan Minki Hyung?" ucap Chanyeol tiba tiba membuat Kris dan Sehun mengikuti kearah mana Chanyeol menunjuk. "ah benar...tak perlu repot repot kita menculik albino ini pun, kita masih bisa mancari jalan untuk bertemu dengan Luhan kan" bangga Kris yang ditanggapi acuh oleh Sehun.

 _Bisa bisanya mereka datang pagi pagi sekali dan menyekapku dengan keji lalu bilang seperti itu, huh kekanak kanakan sekali_ batin Sehun dalam hatinya.

Minki semakin mendekati ketiga namja populer itu, dan yakin-seyakin-yakinnya jika itu memang mereka bertiga. "kalian?..." ucap Minki saat berhenti tepat dihadapan ketiganya. "ada urusan apa kalian ke rumah sakit?" lanjut Minki penuh selidik pada ketiganya.

Chanyeol yang tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan pun bertindak sesopan mungkin, diawali dengan membungkukkan kepala dan menyapa Minki dengan sopan. "annyeong Hyung, kami datang kemari karena kami ingin menjenguk Luhan yang sakit, bukankah begitu Kris Hyung...Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol yang meminta persetujuann dari 2 rekannya.

"hmm..begitulah" jawab Kris cuek. "oh iya...dimana Luhan dirawat? Di kamar apa?" tanya Kris yang tak pernah bisa sabaran. Minki memutar bola matanya malas. Sehebat apakah adiknya itu hingga bisa mengenal ketiga artis populer ini. _#Pakai pelet mungkin?_

"ck dasar tidak sopan...ahh Minki hyung maaf kan Kris hyung yang cerewet ini ne? Dia orangnya memang suka begitu" ucap Chanyeol was was dan masih dengan sopan, bisa saja bukan, jika nantinya Minki hyung tak mau memberi tau dimana Luhan sedang dirawat. Bisa gawat. Batin Chanyeol penuh kecemasan. "yakk...cepat hyung, minta maaflah pada Minki Hyung"perintah Chanyeol tegas.

"aku tidak mau" jawab kris ketus masih jual mahal.."lagipula untuk apa minta maaf, toh aku juga tak salah" kata kris yang masih keras kepala. Chanyeol dan Sehun pun mencelos dan pasrah melihat seperti apa kelakuan Kris yang seenaknya sendiri.

Selama Chanyeol dan Kris mengoceh dan menceritakan bagaimana hubungan mereka dengan Luhan, memuji bagaimana namja cantik sungguh mempesona kepada Minki yang nampak biasa biasa saja menanggapinya, bahkan Minki ingin sekali muntah jika ada orang yang membicarakan Luhan terlalu berlebihan, padahal pada nyatanya Luhan itu jauh dari itu semua. _Hah mereka itu tertipu apa kena guna guna rusa liar itu_ pikir Minki.

Disaat semuanya sedang ribut ribut, apa yang dilakukan Sehun?.. ia hanya terdiam dibelakang mereka bertiga dan mengikuti kaki mereka melangkah menuju dimana Luhan dirawat.

Jauh didalam hatinya, Sehun sudah menang, tak perlu repot repot mencari perhatian pada Hyungnya Luhan. Cukup Luhan..hanya Luhan saja baginya. Bukankah Sehun sudah mendapatkan semuanya dari Luhan?. Selama memikirkan itu Sehun hanya tersenyum dibalik masker yang ia kenakan.

.

.

.

"luhan gwenchana? mana yang sakit?" tanya Chanyeol dengan lembut, menunjukkan sisi ke gentle-annya saat tiba diruangan Luhan. "ne aku baik Chan hyung, ahh..ada Kris hyung juga."jawab Luhan seraya tersenyum cerah.

"ya..aku datang untuk menjengukmu" kata Kris, yang juga berbuat lembut pada Luhan, ia usak pelan penuh sayang surai indah milik Luhan. "wahhhh..senangnya...aku sangat rindu dengan kalian hyung" ucap Luhan yang benar benar gembira, pasalnya ia terlalu bosan sendiri dirumah sakit tanpa teman yang menghiburnya.

Sehun yang sedari tadi diam, akhirnya berdeham pelan seakan akan mengingatkan Luhan jika ia masih berada disana. Luhan yang merasa diperhatikan, menoleh kearah Sehun dengan cengiran khasnya. "Sehun!..kau juga datang..woa! daebakk! Tiga artis Sm Ent yang semuanya tampan dan terkenal datang untuk menjengukku.. woa very very daebak." Ucap Luhan histeris dengan binar dimatanya, yang tentu saja ditanggapi aneh oleh Minki.

"ck!, tak ada yang hebat dari itu, ini salep pesenanmu. Aku pergi dulu, jika perlu apa-apa jangan menyuruhku lagi oke, saat ini aku sibuk. Kau manfaatkan saja keberadaan mereka bertiga saja. Baiklah aku pergi dulu..jaga kesehatan Lu. Aku menyayangimu" ucap Minki yang berlalu pergi dari tempat Luhan dirawat setelah sempat mencium kening adik kesayangannya itu.

"hyung? Kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya Luhan tak suka. "oh...aku mau pergi ke China hari ini, karena ada proyek disana selama 2 hari."kata Minki yang tak enak kepada Luhan karena harus meninggalkan adiknya disaat adiknya sedang sakit.

"hm..arraseo aku mengerti hyung, hati hati ne, kalo pulang jangan lupa oleh oleh oke?!" kata Luhan sembari tersenyum pada hyung nya meski ia tak rela ditinggal hyun nya itu. "oke, hyung janji" ucap Minki yang benar benar pergi.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Luhan, "ngomong-ngomong apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan salepmu itu Lu?" tanya Sehun yang atensinya beralih ke botol salep kecil milik Luhan. Tak sadar dengan apa yang sudah terjadi kemarin malam Sehun dengan polosnya bertanya seperti itu kepada Luhan sontak mendapatkan deathglare namun imut milik Luhan.

"a..ahh..hehehe..sebenarnya ini bukan untukku..ini..ini ... _ahh apa ya..apa yang harus ku katakan, masa iya aku harus bilang didepan Kris dan Chanyeol hyung jika salep ini untuk mengobati holeku yang luka karena penis Sehun yang besar itu..ahh tidak tidak! Memalukan!..._ ah..ini sebenarnya untuk anjing dirumahku yang hole nya sakit habis diperkosa oleh anjing milik tetangga sebelah" jelas Luhan dengan hati hati supaya tidak dicurigai

Sehun awalnya tak paham, ia hanya berfikir mana ada anu anjing yang begitu besar hingga membuat hole pasangannya sakit. Tapi saat mengingat ingat dan berfikir lebih lagi, Sehun akhirnya mengerti maksud Luhan hanya menelan ludahnya pahit. _Kalau begini, mati aku, padahal adik kecilku sudah minta diremas oleh hole milik sial!_

"benarkah? Woa berarti milik anjing tetanggamu ini besar juga ya, sampai hole anjingmu bisa terluka. Kasihan sekali" ujar Chanyeol. Dan Sehun maupun Luhan pun dibuat sweatdrop karenanya

"kau benar hyung...lain kali jika aku bertemu dengan anjing itu lagi akan kupotong kelamin anjing itu agar tau rasa" ucap Luhan yang menyeringai kearah Sehun.

 _Mati lah kau Sehun kecil!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"mereka sudah pulang?" tanya Luhan kepada Sehun yang sedang menutup pintu kamarnya.

"hm.." gumam Sehun sebentar, Luhan mendelik tak suka diabaikan, apalagi jika diabaikan oleh Sehun. "ck! Kau mengabaikanku..." ujar Luhan kesal. Sehun yang sedang sibuk membuka kemasan botol salep milik Luhan pun menoleh kearah Luhan sambil mengeryit bingung. "apa?" tantang Luhan yang daritadi hanya mendapati Sehun menatap datar kepadanya. Dasar tak ada pengertiannya sedikitpun.

Sehun yang masih diam pun akhirnya berjalan mendekati sisi ranjang Luhan, "berbaliklah, aku akan mengobati lukamu" ujar Sehun yang sudah bersiap duduk disamping Luhan yang tengah berbaring. "eh? Aku bisa mengobatinya sendiri Hun" kata Luhan tiba tiba, jujur saja Luhan malu, walau semalam Sehun sudah melihat semua bentuk tubuhnya, tetap saja Luhan masih malu kepada Sehun.

"jangan malu, aku sudah melihatnya, kemari dan berbaliklah" Sehun dengan telaten membuka celana panjang milik rumah sakit itu, dengan perlahan ia membuka paha Luhan dengan mati matian menahan gejolak hormon yang ia alami sekarang, bagaimanapun juga mana ada laki laki yang akan tahan jika dihadapkan dengan pemandangan tubuh indah nan sexy milik Luhan ini, Sehun berani bertaruh pasti laki laki itu akan mimisan dan mati perlahan.

"akhh...jangan ditekan dalam dalam...itu sakit" rintih Luhan saat jari jari panjang berlumurkan salep itu menembus kedalam holenya. "tahan sebentar ne, bukankah rasa dari salep ini dingin. Bertahanlah sebentar, nanti juga efek obat nya akan segera bekerja" ucap Sehun yang masih telaten mengobati luka dihole milik Luhan, bagaimanapun Sehun sadar jika Luhan sakit seperti ini karena ulahnya sendiri. Mana bisa penis besar dan beruratnya masuk dalam lubang sekecil ini, membayangkannya saja Sehun sudah bergidik ngeri, namun saat membayangkan betapa nikmatnya saat penis nya dimanjakan oleh ketatnya lubang milik Luhan, Sehun sendiri seakan akan ingin segera menyetubuhi Luhan sekarang juga

katakan Sehun mesum disini, tak apa , karena Sehun memang mesum hanya kepada cintanya saja-Luhan.

Cklek...

suara pintu dibuka dan menampilkan sosok ibu Luhan disana,

"eomma?" tanya Luhan yang begitu saja membenahi letak celananya yang melorot. Sehun yang tadinya sibuk mengobati luhan segera membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat dengan santun kepada ibunya Luhan.

"kalian berdua sedang apa?" tanya nyonya Xi kepada dua manusia lainnya, sontak Luhan jadi gelagapan sendiri harus menjawab apa, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang lupa mengingatkan Sehun untuk mengunci kamarnya.

"a..ahh..ini..Sehun membisikiku rahasianya saat jadi trainee di SM eomma hehehe..."kata Luhan yang asal jawab. Nyonya Xi hanya memutar matanya sebentar, setelahnya ia berlalu tak begitu peduli dengan apa yang barusan ia tanyakan

"ooh begitu...ah ini eomma membelikanmu jeruk. Kalau begitu eomma ke bagian administrasi dulu, kau akan segera pulang Lu. Oh iya, Sehun...bisa kau menyiapkan barang barang Luhan untuk dibawa pulang? Luhan akan pulang sekarang juga" tanya nyonya Xi yang nampak sedang terburu buru.

"aah..tentu saja, dengan senang hati" jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

Kembali pada suasana sekolah yang seperti biasanya, ramai. Entah itu mau dikelas ataupun dikantin pasti sama saja ramainya, kecuali jika kau memiliki hobby membaca novel seperti Jimin. Tentu saja anak itu akan bergumul dengan novelnya di sudut tepi perpustakaan kampusnya.

Xi Luhan, namja cantik yang baru saja datang kembali pada aktivitas rutinnya sebagai pelajar kini sedang menyantap segelas buble tea rasa taro yang didapatnya di salah satu konter kantin di sekolahnya, dan tentu saja degan Sehun yang menemaninya.

"kau cantik Lu.."gumam Sehun yang sedang memperhatikan Luhan meminum bubble tea nya dengan semangat.

Uhukk... "kau bilang apa barusan?" tanya Luhan yang dengan susah payah mengeluarkan suaranya sesudah ia tersedak minumannya sendiri. "kubilang kau ini cantik..dan itu sama sekali tak mengherankan jika Kris hyung dan Chanyeol hyung sama sama menyukai mu Lu." Kata Sehun yang masih menatap lurus kearah Luhan.

"menyukai ku? Kurasa tidak, Kris hyung adalah partner dalam hal pendewasaan diri ku dan kurasa ia tak pernah mengatakan jika ia menyukai ku. Kalau Chan hyung, aku pun tak pernah berfikir jika menyukai ku, kalu dipikir pikir...kami saja bertemu dengan tak sengaja saat aku ketiduran di halte dan ia terlihat seperti malaikat penolongku saat itu, memberiku jaket dan aishhh jinja ...ia sungguh keren. Aku suka mereka semua, mereka sungguuh mengesankan" kata Luhan yang dengan semangat nya bercerita.

"ck...apa yang keren dari Chanyeol, tiang listrik yang suka sekali memanfaatkan keadaan. Mulai sekarang aku juga melarangmu berguru dengan Kris itu...jika kau ingin lebih dewasa kau hanya perlu datang padaku dan aku akan menghangatkanmu tentu saja dengan desahan desahan erotismu hingga kau akan or..." Sehun akan meneruskan ucapannya kalau saja Luhan tak menginterupsinya terlebih dahulu

"YAKKK! Dasar mesum. Kau tak ingat apa... gara gara penis besar mu itu, lubang ku masih sakit tau.. dasar penis tak tau diri" sebal Luhan.

"tapi kau menikmatinya, buktinya kau meminta lebih iyakan?" goda Sehun yang sudah terlanjur amat geli dengan Luhan yang sungguh sungguh sangat imut saat ini.

"BERHENTI KAU OH SEHUN, ATAU KAU INGIN PENISMU ITU KUGIGIT SAMPAI PUTUSS! Hahh,..." geram Luhan hingga membuat Sehun kabur dari hadapannya. Sungguh aura Luhan sudah mendung sekali, tinggal menunggu angin menerpa sekali, hujan itu pasti turun

"gawat" gumam Sehun yang tertawa dalam larinya

.

.

"dimana Sehun?"

"dia ada acara pemotretan hari ini, jadi ia harus skip pelajaran saat ini" jawab Luhan duduk disebelah Jimin, teman sebangkunya yang sangat sangat setia dengan luhan

"haahhhh..aku mulai bosan bersekolah Lu" ungkap Jimin menutup paksa novel bacaannya. Luhan yang duduk disebelah Jimin menoleh ke arah Jimin yang kini sedang menelungkupkan wajahnya diantara lipatan tangannya. "kenapa bisa begitu?" Luhan pun jadi penasaran karenanya, tak biasanya Jimin akan bertingkah seperti itu.

"entahlah" kata Jimin sambil mengedikkan bahunya. "ck kau ini aneh sekali, kau tak apa kan?" tanya namja cantik itu. "eum..ya." jawab Jimin singkat antara acuh dan tak acuh.

"kurasa..." ungkap Jimin lagi namun harus terpotong saat guru kelas sudah memasuki ruangan kelas mereka, Luhan yang penasaran sekali memandang Jimin penuh tanya, sebenarnya Jimin mau berkata apa ya.

"baiklah anak anak sebelum kita memulai pelajaran selanjutnya, perkenalkan dulu ada siswa baru yang akan menjadi teman kelas kalian, kuharap kalian bisa bertingkah baik padanya, pandu dia juga karena ia baru saja pindah dari Jerman" ungkap seosangnim dan suasanan kelas pun menjadi sangat ricuh sekali, belum juga siswa itu masuk ke kelas mereka sudah ada saja yang bersiul siul tak jelas.

Melihat kekacauan dikelasnya Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya malas paling juga anak dengan rambut pirang mata biru dan juga banyak bintik noda hitam di wajahnya, setidaknya seperti itulah gambar untuk sosok anak baru dari Jerman itu.

Beda lagi dengan Jimin, ia malah sama sekali tak peduli mau itu anak baru mau itu anak lama, baginya sama saja, jadi Jimin lebih memilih sembunyi dibalik meja nya saja. –tidur.

Kelas yang tadinya ramai kini menjadi sunyi senyap, saat seseorang dengan balutan celana jins ketat menampilkan betapa panjang dan rampingnya kaki itu melangkah, sungguh gagah pikir anak diseluruh kelas. Tapi tunggu..

Pemuda itu tak berambut pirang dan tak berkulit pucat matanya juga hitam tajam, oh God katakan Luhan salah tebak disini.

Siswa baru itu melangkah ke tengah kelas, masih dengan tampang datarnya, dan sedikit mengibaskan poni nya kesamping agar tak menutupi betapa dahi itu sangat indah, sontak membuat siswa lainnya memekik tertahan, sungguh mereka tersepona dengan pemuda itu.

Luhan pun melongo dibuatnya, "hei Jimin...bangun" kata Luhan yang menggoyang goyangkan bahu Jimin agar segera terbangun. "kau harus lihat dia..dia sangatt..." ucapan Luhan terpotong lagi

"apa Lu? Kau mau bilang dia tampan kan" jawab Jimin yang masih tak mau bangun

"bukan..tapi aku suka...aku suka...suka dengan sepatunya..woaaaaa..itu merek NiKe keluaran terbaru, sial aku harus mendapatkannya juga, lihat ia juga terlihat lebih manly dengan sepatu itu" kata luhan dengan binar binar rusa dimatanya.

Brakkk...Jimin terjatuh dari duduknya, pantat nya tentu sakit, ini semua gara gara Luhan yang seenak jidatnya berkata.

"aishh jinja..." gerutu Jimin dan ia bangkit dari duduknya, memutuskan melihat siapa siswa baru itu, baru sedetik ia melihat anak baru itu, mata Jimin sudah melebar.

"Lu...alihkan perhatianmu dari sepatu anak itu, lihat wajahnya. Anak itu memandangmu!" ucap Jimin tak tenang

"apaan sih..." gerutu Luhan

Dan Luhan pun menuruti Jimin saat ini

DEG... astaga.. wajah itu...kulit itu...mata itu...oh tidak...mantan kekasih Luhan waktu JHS. KIM KAI..

Manabisa anak itu ada disini,bukankah ia pergi ke Thailand saat itu? Bagaimana bisa ia kembali ke Korea dan bagaimana bisa ia dari jerman?

Ahhh tidak...Luhan pusing sekarang, namja itu...sungguh Luhan tak mau melihatnya kembali.

"hai Lu, terkejut?" kata Kai anak baru itu dengan senyum menawannya dan berlalu melewati Luhan dan memilih duduk didekat jendela paling belakang. Sedari tadi Luhan melamun dan dengan begitu saja Luhan telah melewat kan sesi perkenalan pagi hari itu.

Luhan yang masih bengong pun tersadar bahwa ia sama sekali sedang tak bermimpi. Ini nyata. Dan itu Kai, mantan kekasihnya sewaktu JHS, kenangan buruknya dan mimpi buruknya.

.

.

.

TBC

sorry for typo, karena lelaki tak pernah teliti

* bow

Sebenarnya chap ini udah jadi lama, tapi berhubung browser pada kena internet ++ jadinya ya ga bisa buka FFN. Jeongmal mianhae chingu-ya...

Jangan bosen bosen juga buat ngasih saran lewat review

Maafkan keterlambatan Noval saat update, as you know that a man always do that hahahaha :V

Okay..let's enjoy reding ...

see you next chap


	12. Chapter 12

OUR COMPLICATED LOVES STORY

.

.

.

Kelas Luhan sungguh ramai pasca kedatangan siswa baru bernama Kai, banyak juga anak gadis maupun uke bertukar nomer ponsel dengannya. Tentu saja laki laki tan itu memberikannya dengan ringan hati.

Perlu diketahui juga jika Kai bukanlah namja yang sok bergaya cool dan sok sok an pula bergaya jual mahal kepada orang lain , ia malah lebih terkesan lebih friendly terhadap orang orang disekolah bahkan namja itu juga sering tersenyum.

Namun bagi Luhan senyum itu hanyalah senyuman palsu.

Luhan sangat tau bagaimana sifat Kai, ia bahkan sangat tau saat dahulu ia pernah menjadi kekasih laki laki itu. Sungguh Kai adalah tipe orang yang keras, pemaksa dan juga ia sungguh menakutkan jika sudah berkutat dalam dunianya sendiri.

Itulah sebabnya dahulu Luhan memutus hubungannya dengan kai duluan karena Luhan takut ikut ikutan terseret arus gelombang kehidupan seorang Kai.

Jujur Luhan sangat trauma sekali saat mendapati kai mengunjungi rumahnya dengan wajah yang babak belur, beruntungnya rumah Luhan sangat sepi kala itu dan Luhan membolehkan Kai untuk menginap satu malam saja dirumahnya. Dan merawat laki laki itu dari luka lukanya, jika Luhan mengingatnya tentu hal itu hanya membuatnya mendadak merinding karena sungguh luka kai saat itu sangat fatal namun dengan keras pula kai menolak untuk dibawa kerumah sakit. Terlalu banyak alasan yang keluar dari bibir kai yang membuat Luhan percaya saja.

Jika Luhan bertanya kepada kai kenapa anak itu bisa sampai babak belur, alasannya ia kalah bertarung. Dan jika Luhan bertanya kembali kenapa anak itu suka sekali bertarung maka Kai akan mengabaikannya.

Berkali kali kai selalu seperti itu, dan hingga pada saatnya Luhan mulai menyerah terus terusan berhubungan dengan Kai yang notabenya sama sama masih siswa JHS dan itu adalah umur yang normal untuk anak usia mereka bermain dengan teman temannya bukannya asik bertarung.

Luhan mendapati jika hubungannya dengan kai adalah kesalahan, ia tau jika kai bukanlah anak JHS yang normal, kai bertingkah layaknya orang dewasa dan segala pemikiran yang tercetus olehnya jauh dibandingkan dengan anak anak remaja biasanya.

Hingga suatu ketika Luhan menyatakan permintaannya untuk putus hubungan dengan kai dengan alasan ia ingin hidup tenang. Tentu saja Kai marah saat itu, ia juga tak terima begitu saja diputuskan oleh Luhan.

Namun sekali lagi Luhan bersikeras untuk ingin hidup bebas tanpa ketakutan dan pada saat itu juga Kai mulai mengalah dan menghilang dari kehidupan Luhan. Sebenarnya bukan itu keinginan Luhan untuk melihat kai pergi dari hidupnya, ia hanya ingin laki laki itu untuk meninggalkan kehidupan kelamnya. Namun Kai menolak untuk itu dan memilih kembali pada kehidupannya.

Mulai saat itu juga Luhan sudah tak pernah melihat Kai lagi, anak itu pindah keluar negri dan menghilang tanpa kabar. Bahkan nomor ponselnya saja sudah tidak aktif lagi.

Luhan masih amat mencintai Kai namun laki laki itu bahkan tak mau memperdulikan perasaan Luhan dan memilih untuk tetap tinggal dengan dunianya.

Luhan awalnya memang stres berat mengetahui kai sudah tak bisa dihubungi lagi, Luhan mengerang frustasi karena tak ada satupun kerabat kai yang Luhan kenal dan bisa dimintai bantuan. Luhan masih menyanyangi Kai, sangat!

Luhan berjanji pada hidupnya sendiri untuk hidup dengan baik karena itu adalah permintaan terakhir dari kai.

Dan ada satu lagi permintaan kai untuk Luhan yang membuat Luhan menangis seharian, yaitu untuk membencinya selama lamanya walau laki laki itu kembali lagi Luhan harus tetap membencinya.

Dan pada saat itu pula Luhan memutuskan untuk mengikuti permintaan kai dan mulai membenci kai selama lamanya.

.

"hei!, kau melamun Lu? Karena mantan kekasih mu itu?" tebak Jimin

Luhan tersentak oleh pertanyaan Jimin lantas tersadar dari acara melamunnya. Luhan terlihat sekali sedang melamun disaat Jimin memanggil namanya sebanyak 3 kali namun Luhan masih tak bergeming

"ani!, aku sudah tak ada urusannya dengan laki laki itu, dan jangan pernah mengingatkanku kembali tentang status lamanya" ucap Luhan memohon

Jimin mengerti dan mengangguk semakin mengerti kala menyadari jika luhan bahkan benar benar tak mau berkontak mata dengan laki laki itu, bahkan dengan jelas sekali jimin tau jika kai sedari tadi memandang Luhan dengan tatapan yang tidak biasa. Seperti mengharapkan sesuatu.

"baiklah, kau ingin pulang setelah ini?" tanya Jimin kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke Luhan

"kurasa iya, aku ada janji dengan Chanyeol untuk latihan music" balas Luhan

"baiklah, oh ya sampaikan juga pada Sehun dia harus mengumpulkan tugas kelompoknya besok karena Sehun hari ini tidak masuk" gerutu Jimin yang satu kelompok dengan Sehun

Luhan terkekeh ketika nama kekasihnya disebut sebut, tak biasanya Sehun ceroboh.

"baiklah pak bos, akan kusampaikan pada kekasih manis ku itu" cengir Luhan seperti anak kecil

"iya iya kekasihmuuuuuu..." cibir Jimin seraya membereskan buku bukunya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas nya dengan keadaan sebal, Jimin agak sensitif bila ada orang yang menyebut nyebut kekasih di depannya. Entah karena apa, ia hanya tak suka atau beranggapan jika itu termasuk ke dalam hal yang pamer saat mengetahui jika kini hanya Jimin saja yang single sedang sahabatnya sudah memiliki kekasih.

Tanpa mereka sadari sedari tadi Kai memperhatikan percakapan antara Luhan dan Jimin, gigi-gigi kai bergemeletuk saat mendengar Luhan sudah memiliki kekasih. Bahkan tangan laki laki itu sampai ikut ikutan mengepal dengan eratnya.

.

 **Our Complicated Loves Story**

.

Luhan memasuki ruang musik itu dengan tergesa gesa ia takut terlambat

Dan benar, nyatanya Luhan sudah di tunggu kehadirannya oleh Chanyeol sedari tadi.

"sudah menunggu lama ...Chan hyung?" tanya Luhan sedikit tak enak hati

Chanyeol yang tadinya duduk diantara meja piano sambil memainkan ponselnya kini turun lalu berjalan mendekat kearah Luhan yang sedang berdiri

"ya..sedikit... kau sudah benar benar sembuh kan Lu?" tanya Chanyeol yang juga khawatir, namun ia lebih khawatir tentang keadaan Luhan sebenarnya.

Luhan terkekeh mendengar nya sekaligus geli saat jari jemari Chanyeol meraba dahinya seakan akan memastikan jika Luhan benar sudah sembuh dari sakitnya apa belum.

"aku sudah sembuh Channie hyung, terimakasih telah mengkhawatirkanku" kekeh Luhan

"hmm...tak masalah aku senang senang saja kok. Oh iya, apa si albino bersikap baik padamu?" tanya Chanyeol tiba tiba

Luhan mengeryitkan dahinya lalu tersenyum amat manis saat tau Chanyeol tengah bermain dengan kedua alisnya. Chanyeol menaik turunkan alisnya dan itu adalah hal terkonyol yang Luhan lihat hari ini, benar benar Chanyeol keluar dari image-nya saat ini.

"tentu saja, kenapa kau bisa berfikir seperti itu?" kata Luhan dengan wajah bingungnya namun juga geli.

Lagi lagi Chanyeol memperlihatkan senyum konyolnya, "aku berfikir jika Sehun itu yang membuatmu masuk rumah sakit" kata Chanyeol konyol dengan wajah yang tentunya juga konyol dan tertawa puas setelah mengatakannya. Entah kenapa Chanyeol terlihat sangat rileks ketika bersama Luhan

Sebenarnya Chanyeol adalah tipe orang yang serius dan membuat candaan bukanlah keahliannya

Luhan tau jika namja satu ini tengah mencandainya, sontak saja Luhan ikut ikutan tertawa bersama Chanyeol yang tengah tertawa dengan bebasnya, serasa beban Luhan seharian ini tentang keberadaan Kai menguap entah kemana. Sungguh Chanyeol adalah sosok Hyung yang baik untuk Luhan.

"hyung? Hufttt..hahh" Ucap Luhan sedikit terengah engah setelah mereka berhenti dari acara tawanya.

Merasa dipanggil Chanyeol menoleh kearah Luhan seakan akan menanti kata apa yang akan Luhan tanyakan

"aku menyanyangimu Channie Hyung, kau adalah sosok Hyung yang sangat aku sayangi... Tetaplah menjadi Hyung ku ne, walau kau nanti akhirnya menikah dengan orang lain kau tak boleh melupakan namdongsaeng mu ini okeee... Karena jika kau sampai melupakanku kau akan menyesal dan akhirnya sadar jika Luhan hanya ada satu didunia ini..." ucap Luhan sambil terkekeh geli dengan ucapannya sendiri

Chanyeol terdiam. Kenapa Luhan tiba tiba berkata seperti itu, entah mengapa perasaannya menjadi tak enak mendengar kata HYUNG yang begitu lugasnya terucap dari bibir namja manis itu. ia begitu menginginkan status kekasih yang harus segera ia sandang saat ini.

Namun Chanyeol segera menyangkalnya, mengubur dalam dalam perasaannya untuk Luhan, ia sadar bahwa Luhan lebih memilih Sehun dan ia hanyalah Hyung bagi Luhan. Namun entah mengapa juga perasaannya menghangat kala Luhan berkata jika ia sangat menyanyangi Chanyeol. Dan bagi Chanyeol itu sudah lebih dari sekedar cukup

Chanyeol tersenyum tampan "tentu Lu, kau adalah orang yang sangat berharga. Dan mulai saat ini kau akan selalu menjadi adikku yang kusayang ...selamanya" _walau aku pernah mencintaimu Lu_

"eh..tapi kenapa kau tiba tiba bertanya seperti itu Luhan?" imbuh Chanyeol curiga "kau tidak ada maksut ada udang dibalik batu kan?"

Luhan kembali tersenyum lalu dengan cepat bergerak memeluk namja itu erat.

"entahlah Hyung aku juga tidak tauu, aku hanya merasa bahagia sekali mengenalmu hingga saat ini ...dan aku tentu merasa sangat beruntung sekali memiliki hyung yang notabenya sebagai guru musik ku yang nyatanya sangat terkenal ini.. wah aku hebat sekali bukan..." Luhan terkekeh geli karena hari ini ia merasa sungguh sangat _cheesy. Out of his style._

"ya...aku ini memang tampan dan populer Lu kau beruntung bisa mengenalku waktu itu hahaha" kekeh Chanyeol mengusak rambut Luhan gemas

"tapi Sehunnie lebih tampan darimu Hyung" ucap Luhan nakal.

Chanyeol menyubiti pinggang Luhan gemas, bagaimana bisa ia pernah menyukai namja penggoda macam Luhan ini, ehm...memang benar juga sih kalau chanyeol tertarik terhadap Luhan karena tergoda terlebih dahulu dengan bibir namja manis itu.

Ah hilangkan pikiranmu mesum mu itu Park Yoda, dia ini masih anak SHS!

"ehem!..sepertinya kami menganggu acara lovey dovey kakak beradik yang barusan meresmikan hubungan mereka" ucap Sehun tiba tiba sudah ada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Sehun berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang ia lipat ke depan dada

"Sehunnie..." teriak Luhan bahagia lalu melompat kedalam pelukan kekasihnya itu setelah melepaskan pelukannya pada Chanyeol.

"oho! Park Chanyeol...jadi sekarang kau menyerah untuk bersaing dengan kami huh? Payah!" kris muncul dibalik badan Sehun lalu ia mengambil posisi menyender pada gagang pintu memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan remehnya.

"ya..ya ..ya aku memang mundur kali ini, bukannya aku harus sadar diri, Luhannie ku ini lebih memilih untuk bersama dengan Sehun jadi mau bagaimanapun juga aku juga pasti akan kalah. Lagipula aku ini sudah menjabat gelar Hyung yang paling disayangi oleh Luhan setelah kakak kandungnya sendiri" jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar yang hanya di balas dengusan sebal oleh Kris

"kau menyindirku?" geram Kris setelahnya

"bukan begitu Kris hyung, memang seperti itu lah yang terjadi aku memang sangat menyanyangi Chanyeol hyung sebagai hyung kesayangannku setelah Minki hyung." Kata Luhan yang tertawa geli melihat tingkah hyung hyung nya ini

"aishh..jinja? lalu bagaimana dengan ku Lu." Rengek kris yang juga hari itu telah _out dari his style-nya._

"kau sama hal nya dengan Chanyeol hyung bedanya adalah jika Chanyeol hyung itu baik kau itu mesum sekali Kris hyung. Jika Chan Hyung itu sabar kau itu sangat tak sabaran dan juga konyol dan kadang kau sering membuat dirimu terlihat memalukan diri sendiri..dan jugaa.."

"stop stop, jangan diteruskan..." kata Kris frustasi, setelah memotong ucapan Luhan barusan.

Kris sebal bukan main kenapa Luhan harus bercerita dengan semangatnya saat mengatakan definisi tentangnya. Sungguh jika itu bukan Luhan, Kris pasti sudah menyumpal mulut itu dengan sepatunya

"baiklah..apa kita sudah bisa mengakhiri drama picisan kali ini?.." ucap Sehun menginterupsi

Luhan mengangguk, Chanyeol mengangguk dan Kris menggeleng.

"Chanyeol hyung, apa Luhan sudah selesai latihannya?" tanya Sehun mengabaikan eksistensi Kris disana

"kau tak lihat huh, kami bahkan belum memulai latihannya" ucap Luhan cemberut dan merasa terganggu

"aigo...mataku..matakuu...jangan memelas Lu!" bentak Chanyeol namun dengan gemas tentunya, lihat siapa yang tidak tahan melihat Luhan menyebikkan bibirnya seperti itu.

"lihat ketika seorang rusa sudah benar benar merengek seperti bayi" sindir Sehun seraya menangkup wajah Luhan menarik sudut bibir Luhan keatas seolah olah membuat luhan tengah tersenyum.

"yak yak yak... kalian berdua lebih baik keluar dari kelas ku!" bentak chanyeol tiba tiba dengan menggeret Sehun dan Kris keluar dari tempatnya, kelasnya bukan untuk lovey dovey. Chanyeol akan bertindak serius karena Chanyeol sangat bertanggung jawab terhadap Luhan supaya anak itu bisa ikut konser yang diincar incar oleh siapa saja kali ini.

Dan Chanyeol tak ingin jika Luhan sampai gagal.

"araseo...aku menunggumu Lu" ucap Sehun yang akhirnya benar benar keluar dari ruangan kelas itu dan menyisakan Luhan dan Chanyeol berlatih musik saat itu juga.

.

.

 **Our Complicated Loves Story**

 **.**

 **.**

.

"cari tau siapa kekasih Luhan saat ini!" ucap kai saat mengakhiri panggilannya kepada salah satu kaki tangannya.

Laki laki itu kembali menghisapnya rokoknya lalu mematikan puntung rokoknya sembarangan terlihat jika emosi yang kuat sedang menguasai dirinya.

Kai masih terus terusan terbayang tentang kekasih Luhan saat ini, dan itu sungguh merusak kinerja otak kai kali ini.

Kai lalu bangkit dari duduknya seraya berjalan menuju nakas tempat ia sering menyimpang barang barang berharganya disana. Tangan kekar itu terlihat mengenggam satu pigura foto dirinya dan Luhan saat mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih dulunya.

Dalam foto itu memperlihatkan dirinya dan Luhan yang tengah tersenyum bahagia bersama sama, Luhan yang berdiri disampingnya tersenyum cantik sekali lengkap dengan permen kapas yang mereka dapatkan pada malam natal saat itu. sungguh suasana penuh cinta nampak tercetak dengan jelasnya tanpa bisa disembunyikan.

Hal itu membuat hati Kai teriris pedih ketika harus mengingatnya. Menyesal itu pasti, karena Luhan bukanlah hal yang pantas untuk ditinggalkan.

Seharusnya kai tetap mempertahankan Luhan kala itu tapi ia juga tak bisa pergi begitu meninggalkan dunia nya yang gelap. Bagaimanapun juga hidup seperti itu adalah pilihan hidup Kim kai namun ia juga masih sangat mencintai Luhan.

Maka dengan bertekad pula kai mendeklarasikan perang terhadap siapa saja yang menganggu jalannya untuk mendapatkan Luhan kembali. Tak peduli jika memang Luhan sudah memiliki kekasih saat ini yang jelas Kai akan merebut hak nya kembali.

.

.

.

"sudah selesai cantik?" tanya Sehun saat melihat luhan sudah keluar dari ruang musik.

"eumm..." lirih Luhan tampak lesu, dan itu membuat Sehun mengeryitkan dahinya menelisik tanda tanda tak beres dari kekasihnya

"kau nampak tak bersemangat kali ini, ada apa?" usap Sehun pada punggung kekasihnya itu berharap Luhan dapat sedikit tenang

"tadi Chan Hyung memarahiku karena aku akhir akhir ini kurang fokus dalam memainkan piano ku" kata Luhan lemah dan tentunya sedikit kecewa atas perlakuan Chanyeol kepadanya.

Sehun tau jika Luhan sedang ada masalah atau memiliki suatu hal yang menganggu pikirannya. Hal itu dapat Sehun ketahui karena memang sudah tercetak dengan jelas jika Luhan sedang tak baik baik saja

"ingin kuhibur?" tawar Sehun.

"aku akan mengajakmu jalan jalan ke disney land, bagaimana?" entah tiba tiba ide itu muncul begitu saja dari kepala Sehun.

"eh, benarkah?" ucap Luhan dengan binar binar dimatanya.

"tapi kau kan juga sibuk, jangan dipaksakan Sehunnie" ucap Luhan sedih kembali, bagaimanapun Sehun itu kan artis uhh..kau bodoh Xi Luhan.

"ani! Aku free hari ini. Kajja berangkat" tarik Sehun pada tangan mungil kekasihnya itu, membawa Luhan menuju mobilnya.

Saat di dalam mobil pun aksi penyamaran mereka dimulai, Sehun membuka box yang ia letakkan di bagian belakang mobilnya. Didalam box itu terdapat beraneka ragam peralatan penyamaran yang sudah biasa Sehun gunakan.

Melihat ada rambut palsu dari warna X-Z tentu membuat bibir Luhan menganga lebar tak percaya. Muncul pertanyaan pertanyaan seperti _'apakah Sehun suka cosplay? Apa Sehun punya toko wig ?'_ Sehun bahkan sudah terlihat seperti penjual wig -_- . Lihat koleksinya saja membuat bulu kuduk Luhan merinding dibuatnya.

"woaa.. Sehun...apa ini punya mu semua?" tanya Luhan yang masih tak percaya

"hmm.. kenapa?" tanya balik Sehun

"tak usah heran seperti itu Lu, aku mulai mengumpulkan barang barang ini juga karena keadaan. agar para fans tak mengenaliku. Ja..pilih saja yang kau mau kau boleh mengambilnya" tawar Sehun dengan senyum gelinya, ia sungguh geli melihat ekspresi Luhan yang sedang heran, sungguh sangat manis.

"eh... eh..jinja?"

"ya"

Seakan mendapat rejeki nomplok hari ini, Luhan dengan beringasnya mengobrak abrik barang barang milik Sehun di dalam mobilnya, mengacak seluruh isinya.

Hingga anak itu memilih memakai wig berwarna pink, kacamata ber frame putih . nampak manis sekali.

Sedang Sehun sendiri memilih memakai wig keriting berwarna coklat karamel dengan kacamata bundar nerd nya, Sehun sendiri juga membubuhkan bedak berwarna gelap ke wajahnya. Tak lupa ia juga membuat bintik bintik hitam disekitar area pipinya. Sungguh Sehun kini sudah berubah yang tadinya Sehun tampan menjadi Sehun yang ehem agak dekil.

"daebak..Sehunnie berubah sekali, omo! Bagaimana jika aku sampai tak bisa mengenalimu jika pada suatu saat nanti kau sedang menyamar?" teriak Luhan heboh dengan tepukan tepukan ringan di kedua tangannya

"kan ada ini Lu..." tunjuk Sehun pada hatinya dengan cengiran nakal. Tak berhenti begitu saja, Sehun juga sedikit meremas adik Luhan yang membuat Luhan terpekik heboh karena sentuhan itu

Yang menyentuh nya pun hanya terkekeh geli bukan main. Jelas jelas Luhan suka masih saja menyangkal. Benar benar jual mahal. Batin Sehun

"dasar mesum! Apa hubungannya eoh!" teriak Luhan tak terima

"tentu saja ada, dengan seks akan ketahuan Lu jika aku ini hebat diranjang. Bukan begitu hemmm...jadi kau pasti akan lebih mudah mengenalku" goda Sehun seraya menaikkan alisnya naik turun.

"yak...bb boodoh..mana bisaa.."ucap Luhan terbata bata. Luhan malu bukan main.

Sehun yang mendengar protes dan teriakan dari Luhan hanya tertawa dengan kerasnya. Sungguh sangat menyenangkan sekali bisa menganggu Luhan hingga anak itu lupa sendiri dengan masalahnya. Padahal sejam yang lalu anak itu sedang bad mood kalau ditanya jawabnya cuek. Sekarang saja ia sudah berteriak teriak kaya toak.

Benar benar rusa itu...menggemaskan.

"baiklah kita akhiri perdebatan konyol ini, kita berangkatt.."ucap Sehun dengan semangat sembari membawa mobilnya melesat dengan cepat. Membawa Luhan menuju disney land

.

 **Our Complicated Loves Story**

.

 _~Disney Land~_

"woaa...kenapa ramai sekali?" tanya luhan yang tangannya di genggam erat oleh Sehun. Seakan akan Luhan seperti anak kecil bila dilepas akan hilang begitu saja.

Mata rusa itu celingak celinguk ke kanan kekiri melihat banyak sekali orang berlalu lalang dan itu membuat Luhan penasaran.

"entahlah, mungkin sedang ada event di Disney Land" jawab Sehun asal semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Luhan. Sebenarnya Sehun sendiri sama sekali tak tertarik dengan tempat itu karena Sehun tak suka dengan keramaian.

"jangan bertingkah bodoh ya Lu, jangan sampai hilang" bisik Sehun tepat ditelinga Luhan.

"yak..Sehunnie..aku kan sudah besar sudah SHS pula..memangnya kau menganggapku anak kecil eoh!" sangkal Luhan

"itu tak ada bedanya Lu" ucap Sehun final yang dijawab dengusan kasar oleh Luhan.

Dua insan itu masuk setelah mendapatkan tiket masuk. Mereka berjalan dengan tenang layaknya pasangan kekasih normal tanpa ada gangguan apapun, berterimakasihlah pada penyamaran mereka yang sukses sehingga banyak orang tak dapat mengenali mereka. Dan tentunya itu membuatsenyum lebar Luhan terpampang jelas diwajah manisnya.

Dan benar saja jika di dalam nya memang ada event besar untuk pasangan kekasih. Terlihat banyak sekali pasangan muda sedang antre di tengah tengah hall Disney Land. Karena memang acara itu diadakan di tengah tengah hall dan itu sangat mengundang banyak orang setidaknya untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi disana

"wah..itu apa Sehunnie?"

"aku tak tau" kata Sehun sambil mengedikkan bahu nya.

"ayo kesanaa..." teriak Luhan heboh dengan menarik paksa lengan Sehun untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi disana.

"eh..aku tidak mauu" ucap Sehun yang tentunya diabaikan oleh Luhan.

Karena keingintahuan Luhan yang sangat besar akhirnya membawa mereka kini ikut ikutan berdiri pada antrean panjang itu.

Sehun sebenarnya sudah akan menarik Luhan segera pergi dari sana namun Luhan tidak mau , ia berkata jika ia masih penasaran dengan acara itu dan itu membuat Sehun menjadi pasrah karenanya.

Dan kini tiba giliran mereka, padahal mereka tak tau menau kenapa mereka bisa bisanya menjadi salah satu finalis dalam event itu.

hell, mereka hanya iseng saja ingin melihat lihat. Tapi salah satu panitia event itu menggeret hunhan untuk bergabung dengan mereka, mereka bilang jika hunhan terlihat seperti pasangan yang sangat serasi dan juga karena wajah mereka sangat persis.

Dengan terpaksa pula Hunhan harus mengikuti acara itu karena sudah tidak ada lagi cara mereka untuk mundur kecuali jika mereka memang ingin kalah pada acara itu. dan tentu saja hal itu ditolak mentah mentah oleh Luhan karena anak itu bertekad untuk menang.

Jadi disinilah permainan itu dimulai..

Setiap pemain hanya memiliki satu kesempatan saja, bila kesempatan itu membuat mereka gagal maka mereka akan tereliminasi dengan begitu saja.

Permainan tahap pertama disebut dengan _feeling_.

Jadi pada game pertama ini setiap pasangan akan mendapatkan dua buah masing masing untuk white board dan broadmarker .

Salah satu dari mereka harus menebak berbagai macam pertanyaan yang itu sifatnya masih rahasia dan jawabannya ada di masing masing pasangan mereka. Lalu harus menuliskannya pada papan yang sudah ada pada mereka masing masing.

"kau yakin akan mengikuti acara konyol ini Lu, sebaiknya kita mengundurkan diri saja" bisik Sehun tepat di telinga Luhan, sungguh Sehun tak yakin dengan acara itu

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya melihat Sehun dengan wajah memberengutnya, "yah Sehunnie, kita sudah terlanjur ikut dan sayang sekali jika kita mundur begitu saja. Kan aku juga penasaran apakah kita ini punya ikatan yang kuat apa tidak.."

"iya... tapi ini memalukan, bagaimana jika penyamaran kita terbongkar saat mereka tau informasi tentang kita, cukup kita buktikan diatas ranjang saja pasti ketahuan kalau kita sehati Lu" ucap Sehun mendesis agak khawatir saat tau jenis game yang akan mereka main kan

"tenanglah pasti akan baik baik saja, kita cukup menjawabnya asal dan jawablah sekonyol mungkin Hunnie dan urusan ranjang itukan poin plus nya Sehun!" jawab Luhan yakin dengan binar rusanya, nampaknya Luhan serius berminat mengikuti acara itu

"ttapi Lu..."

"hssst...ini akan dimulai Sehunnie, hwaiting ne" senyum Luhan telak tak bisa diganggu gugat lagi

Sehun pun akhirnya pasrah pasrah saja, Luhan jika memang sudah menginginkan sesuatu pasti akan berakhir dengan sifatnya yang ngeyel. Lagipula niat Sehun membawa Luhan ke Disney Land adalah untuk menghibur kekasihnya yang sedang bad mood itu. tapi sekarang malah Sehun sendiri yang mendadak menjadi badmood

' _tak apalah demi rusa manjaku ini, ini benar benar hal terbodoh yang pernah aku lakukan'_ ucap Sehun dalam hatinya

Dan disinilah mereka, memegang whiteboard mereka masing masing saat host acara itu sudah akan memulai permainan

"baiklah apa kalian sudah siap?..." ucap MC itu dengan suara semangatnya dan di balas dengan semangatnya oleh peserta lainnya

"hunnie.. aku gugup sekali" kata Luhan sambil terkikik geli dan itu hanya mendapatkan dengusan dari Sehun saja

"siapa suruh ikut ikutan acara seperti ini Lu" ucap Sehun dingin

"ihhh..kenapa jadi sensitif sih Hun, ja nikmati saja, katanya ingin membuatku bahagia, iyakan" ucap Luhan sambil menggoda Sehun yang sedang badmood

Mendengar banyak yang sudah siap MC itu tersenyum menggoda dan mulai mendekatkan mic ke mulutnya

"baiklah, mari kita mulai dengan pertanyaan pertama lalu kita lihat siapa yang benar benar sehati..."

Lalu MC itu membuka amplop yang ada ditangannya.

"jadi pertanyaan pertama adalah siapa nama ayah pasangan kalian. Pasti kalian tau kan siapa nama ayah pasangan kalian, nah silahkan menjawab dalam satu menit berfikir" ucap MC tak kalah semangatnya dengan penonton yang bersorak sorak ramai mendukung pasangan favorit mereka.

DEG...

Sehun benar benar tak tau harus menjawab apa

"gila...aku bisa gila" ucap Sehun mengerang frustasi

.

.

.

.

.

T

B

C

.

.

Hai readers-nim, bagaimana Chap ini aneh ya

maap yah karena gue lupa alurnya jadi jarang update wwkwkw

But at least juga update kan gue :D

Yo yo yo..

Review dibutuhkan segera

Biar gue tambah semangat

See you next chapter baby..


	13. Chapter 13

O **U** R **C** O **M** P **L** I **C** A **T** E **D** L **O** V **E** S **S** T **O** R **Y**

 **LUHAN '** THE ULTIMATE UKE'

 **SEHUN**

 **KAI**

 **KRIS**

 **CHANYEOL**

 **.**

 **.**

'Sialan' sehun tengah mengumpat dalam hatinya.

Bagaimana bisa ia tau nama ayah dari kekasihnya. Bahkan bertemu saja tidak pernah, lagipula luhan juga tak pernah bercerita siapa nama ayahnya. Sial sial sial...

Ini semua salah luhan, kenapa juga luhan harus memaksanya ikutan acara seperti itu, andai saja luhan mau menuruti perkataannya tadi. Sehun tentunya tak perlu pusing pusing memikirkannya.

Bagaimana kalau ia sampai ketahuan, dan bagaimana jika mereka tau jika ada seorang artis sedang ikutan acara konyol seperti ini...mau ditaruh mana mukanya bisa bisa ia kena marah agensi.

Lihat saja rusa itu, senyam senyum sendiri.. bagai anak kecil yangmendapatkan permen kapas secara gratis.

Uhh menyebalkan...

wajah itu.. ya tuhan ' _fucking so cute_ ' mana bisa sehun marah pada luhan.

Ingat... mendapatkan cinta luhan tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan, perlu perjuangan khusus mendapatkannya. Apalagi banyak sekali namja namja diluar sana mengincar rusa kecilnya. Sehun tidak boleh ceroboh.

Perhatian sehun kembali lagi pada papan tulisnya, antara jengkel atau frustasi entah sehun bahkan bingung mau mengekspresikannya bagaimana.

"ya tuhan..mau menulis siapa ini ...siapa ayah luhan...apa xi soo jin, xi se kyung, xi young min, atauu...xi hye so...ahh _shit_ ..." gerutu sehun terus menerus...

setahu sehun luhan hanya tinggal dengan ibu dan kakaknya, dan luhan sama sekali tak pernah mengungkit ungkit nama ayahnya. Mana sehun tau bodoh.

Sehun melirik kearah luhan berada, terlihat dari seberang sana luhan tengah menyemangatinya, bocah itu tersenyum dengan tak berdosanya seakan akan ia bisa menyelesaikan game ini dengan mudah tanpa berfikir sehun bisa atau tidak.

"kenapa kau tersenyum" ucap sehun bisu karena ia hanya menggerakan bibirnya saja tanpa bersuara, gerakan dari sehun itu luhan terima dan luhan semakin melebarkan senyumnya saat tau maksud sehun yang sedang sebal dengannya.

terlintas bayangan luhan yang tadinya membisikinya untuk memainkan permainan ini dengan santai...

santai? bagaimana sehun bisa santai!

Aha..jawaban konyol! Sehun mendapatkannya...jawab secara konyol hun! Terserah mau jawabannya benar atau tidak, sehun tak mau tau dari pada ia harus pusing memikirkan sebuah nama.

' **lu semoga kau menjawab hal konyol ini sama dengan jawaban milikku'** **-dan aku ingin ini cepat berakhir_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OUR COMPLICATED LOVES STORY**

 **.**

 **.**

Dirasa waktu sudah berjalan terlalu lama, MC acara itu nampaknya sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk maju keatas panggung untuk melanjutkan acara.

Mc itu tersenyum dengan semangat

"apakah kalian sudah tidar sabar…..?" tanyanya kepada pengunjung

' _yaaa…'_ _seluruh peserta menjawabnya lantang_

Mc itu tersenyum kembali.

"baiklah kita buka sama sama papan tulis kalian dalam hitungan ketiga...kalian siapp?" terdengar riuh sekali penonton disana, menambah intensitas ketertarikan acara itu meningkat drastis

"1..."

hitungan pertama pun dimulai...

"2..."

Deg...banyak hati yang semakin berdebar, berharap pasangan mereka masing masing tau siapa nama calon mertuanya

"3..."

"buka!..." Mc pun akhirnya memberikan perintah untuk peserta membuka masing masing papan tulis mereka...

terdengar penonton semakin mensorakkan jagoan mereka, juga tak sedikit dari mereka yang bertepuk tangan menikmati acara itu.

Mc itu terlihat berkeliling melihat masing masing papan yang dipegang oleh peserta..

Banyak peserta menekukkan wajahnya kedalam, banyak dari mereka gagal dalam tahap awal.

"woa...nampaknya game ini terlihat menyusahkan ya...bahkan dari semua pasangan yang ada disini gagal dalam menyebutkan nama ayah dari pasangan nya..." ucap Mc itu terlihat kecewa

Hingga Mc itu berhenti tepat di papan luhan dan sehun. Menatap luhan lalu sehun dan terus begitu saja sampai 1 menit berlalu.

"Woa woa...daebak...kita cukup berbangga hati karena hari ini masih ada 1 pasangan yang tersisa dengan menulis jawaban yang benar..." puji Mc tersebut sangat antusias

Luhan dan sehun pun yang merasa disebut sebut hanya mampu menelan ludah mereka secara susah, mereka berdua bahkan tak pernah menyangka jika mereka akan memenangkan acara tersebut.

"ucapkan selamat pada pasangan HUNHAN hari ini...yeayyy!..."

"mereka terlihat kompak sekali dengan jawaban mereka masing masing..selamat...dan silahkan mengambil hadiah kalian di backstage..sekali lagi berikan tepukan yang meriah untuk pasangan inii..." ucap Mc itu dengan bangga, mempersilahkan sehun dan luhan untuk pergi ke belakang dan mendapatkan hadiahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OUR COMPLICATED LOVES STORY**

 **.**

 **.**

"sehun..."

"sehunnie..." luhan tengah melayangkan jurus buing buingnya karena sehun tengah merajuk padanya, ah bukan lebih tepatnya kepada penyelenggara acara tersebut.

"hn" gumam sehun menanggapi, laki laki itu tampaknya sedang kehilangan moodnya.

Luhan memberengut lucu, "ish kau ini, harusnya kan aku yang tidak mood hari ini, kenapa kau malah ikut ikutan sih" protes luhan lucu.

Sehun menggeleng keras, "ya tuhan lu, aku benci sekali dengan hadiah ini" sungut sehun berlebihan. Menunjuk nunjuk hadiah yang tergeletak mengenaskan di lantai.

Luhan membulatkan bibirnya tanda tak setuju dengan pendapat sehun menunduk dan mengambil hadiah yang susah susah mereka dapatkan yang kini hanya berserakan dilantai

"lho bukannya ini bagus sehun, ini lucu dan ini barang couple pertama kita. Dan kau malah tak menyukainya!" sanggah luhan , ia sama sekali tak mengerti kenapa sehun sampai segitunya tak mau menerima hadiah dari acara tadi.

Memang tidak membuangnya sih tapi tetap saja sehun tak mau memakainya. Itukan tetap hasil kerja keras mereka memenangkan game tadi. Dan dengan menyebalkannya sehun malah menolak memakainya.

"mana bisa aku memakainya lu. Itu bukan gaya ku!" bentak sehun, namun baru sebentar saja ia langsung meminta maaf kepada luhan. Sehun nampaknya kelepasan saat membentak luhan tadi.

Bukan maksud sehun tak mau menerima benda yang disukai oleh luhan, namun sehun memang tidak bisa memakainya, uh itu benar benar menjatuhkan harga diri seorang oh sehun.

What the hell.

Hadiah yang ternyata dijanjikan oleh Mc acara tersebut adalah sepasang jaket untuk pasangan kekasih dengan ukuran yang berbeda. Tapi yang membuat sehun benar benar tak suka adalah kenapa jaket couple itu harus bergambar hello kitty plus dengan warna pink nya yang menyala.

"tapi kau tetap tampan meski memakai warna pink, baby. Walaupun aku manly aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan hasil usaha kita" ucap luhan dengan deer eyes nya, membujuk si tampan agar mau memakainya

"tapi tetap ini..uhh menggelikan sayang..." sangkal sehun terus menerus. Namun ia kalah telak, luhan tak mau mendengarkannya malah memasang wajah sebalnya kepada sehun.

Tentu saja sehun menolak mentah mentah ketika luhan memaksa untuk memakainya. Lagipula sehun tak berniat untuk menang. Ia hanya beruntung saja, dan kebetulannya otak sehun dan luhan sedang konslet bersamaan.

Dan tololnya lagi mereka bisa bisanya menyebut nama ayah luhan dengan nama choco.. what the fuck!..choco itu nama anjing kesayangan luhan. Dan bagaimana bisa mereka mengimajinasikan choco sebagai ayah luhan.

Sungguh ini penghinaan terbesar bagi ayah luhan. Apa manusia di acara tadi tak ada yag sadar sama sekali dengan keanehan nama tersebut. Apakah semua orang disana bodoh? Ini gila -batin sehun

Mereka yang berdebat sedari tadipun terlihat diam, mungkin keduannya lelah selepas berdebat tentang hello kitty dan warna pink

Luhan sedikit menggeser duduknya kearah sehun, memandangi wajah merengut kekasihnya yang tampan.

"hunnie...boleh aku bertanya?" ucap luhan memecah keheningan yang mereka bangun sendiri. Tak ada jawaban dari sehun, namun cukup dengan deheman sehun, luhan memutuskan jika sehun mengijinkannya. Mungkin sehun marah padanya karena luhan telah berhasil membujuk sehun memakai baju couple mereka

Luhan menghela nafas, "hun.. kenapa kau bisa menulis choco sebagai jawabnya?" tanya luhan penasaran

Sehun pasrah akhirnya menyerah untuk tak bisa mendiamkan kekasihnya "entahlah aku hanya mengikuti instingku saja" ucap sehun acuh namun lemah.

Luhan sebenarnya kurang puas dengan jawaban milik sehun tapi akhirnya luhan memilih untuk mengabaikanya "ya sudah tak apa, lagipula kita menang kan" kekeh luhan kemudian, namun sehun malah diam saja.

"eum..sehun?" tanya luhan lagi

"hn.." gumam sehun, _'kenapa luhan cerewet sekali sih'_ batin sehun karena merasa masih sebal

"ternyata nama choco itu tidak aneh juga ya, nyatanya mereka percaya jika nama ayahku itu choco.." ucap luhan tiba tiba, polos sekaliii….

Sehun tertegun dengan pertanyaan kekasihnya, _'benar juga, sebenarnya siapa yang bodoh disini?'_

"aku juga tak menyangka akan menuliskan nama choco sebagai jawabannya" ucap luhan lagi, namun diselingi tawa manis seorang luhan.

"ya tuhan luhan...segitu bahagianyakah dirimu? bagaimana jika ayah mu tadi ada di tempat yang sama dengan kita, bisa bisa aku di blacklist jadi mantunya" kekeh sehun yang mendadak menjadi bodoh bila dekat dengan luhan, sehun merangkul pundak luhan yang lebih kecil dariya, rasanya nyaman sekali.

"aku tidak punya ayah sehun, jadi kau aman aman saja" kekeh luhan , dan parahnya itu yang membuat sehun menjadi diam.

"eh? Sudah sudah jangan dipikirkan. Laki laki manly tak akan sedih hanya karena itu saja bukan?" ucap luhan menghibur sehun yang agak menyesal telah menyinggung hal sensitive itu.

Luhan tersenyum sangat cantik dan sehun terpana pada kekasihnya saat ini, kekasihnya sungguh sangat manis, manabisa sehun marah padanya. Adanya dia hanya bisa sakit diabetes saja jika sudah bersama luhan.

Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

"kau capek tidak?" tanya sehun seraya memutar tubuh luhan, meneliti tubuh kekasih nya dari atas ke bawah.

"ani!...aku masih kuat sehunnie" ucap luhan manja

sehun terkekeh mendengarnya, mengangguk mengerti lalu membawa tubuh mungil itu masuk kedalam lagi wilayah disney land, dan menghabiskan waktu mereka disana dengan keceriaan sepasang kekasih yang dimabuk cinta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OUR COMPLICATED LOVES STORY**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol merasa lega sekali bisa melepaskan luhan bersama sehun, berbeda sekali dengan namja satunya lagi yang memberengut sebal karena luhan sedang dating dengan sehun.

"berhenti mondar mandir seperti itu kris hyung, lagipula sehun tak akan berbuat macam macam pada luhan. Dia itu tak semesum dirimu" sindir chanyeol yang mengingat kris itu sangat mesum jika sudah bersama dengan luhan.

Kris menghentikan acara mondar mandirnya sejenak, merasa tak sejalan pemikirannya dengan chanyeol. "diam kau! Kau pasti tak akan mengerti bagaimana serigala lapar dihadapkan dengan rusa cantik sepertinya, lagipula kau juga pernah mengemut penis luhan kan, jangan sok polos yeol" gusar kris kentara sekali

Chanyeol menggeleng frustasi "ya aku tau, tapi luhan sudah menjadi kekasih sehun, hyung. Lagipula aku ikut berbahagia jika luhan juga bahagia. Itukan dulu, mulai sekarang aku akan mencari uke yang sama cantiknya dengan luhan diluar sana" ucap chanyeol tulus dan bersemangat sekali.

"tapi aku tidak bisa chan... aku hanya mencintai luhannnnn"teriak kris frustasi.

Cuaca diluar sudah gelap, namun di dorm mereka masih kurang satu orang lagi yaitu sehun. Seharusnya sehun sudah pulang ke dorm jika mengingat ternyata anak itu malah dating dengan luhan. Dan menyebabkan namja lainnya menjadi galau karenanya.

Kris masih saja gusar, akhirnya ia memilih untuk merampas ponsel chanyeol dan hendak menghubungi sehun karena ponselnya sendiri sedang mati. Namun saat kris akan memencet kontak sehun pada ponsel chanyeol, pintu dorm sudah terbuka terlebih dahulu. Menampilkan pemuda albino yang pulang sambil menenteng beberapa paper bag ditangannya.

Kris dan chanyeol sontak menoleh kearah datangnya suara.

"kau sudah pulang?" tanya chanyeol, sedikit menghentikan aktivitas sehun yang sedang melepaskan sepatu nya.

"ya hyung, ini aku bawakan ayam tepung untuk kalian, habiskan saja aku tadi sudah memakannya dengan luhan" tawar sehun ramah hendak pergi ke kamarnya.

Kris mendengus melihatnya, "cih, mau menyogok kami huh?, kau tidak berbuat yang aneh aneh kepada luhan kami kan, albino?!" kata kris penuh curiga.

Sehun memandang kris sejenak, nampaknya hyung nya yang satu ini masih belum merelakan fakta hubungannya dengan luhan- sehun mendesah lelah "memang mau kuapakan luhan?" sehun balik bertanya.

Kris mendadak gelagapan "yaa bisa saja kan kau mengajak luhan ena ena di hotel"

Chanyeol dan sehun yang mendengarnyapun hanya bisa mengelus dada mereka masing masing, berfikir dan bersyukur jika luhan memang tak akan pernah bersama namja mesum bak kris.

"terimakasih sehun, aku akan memakannya, eum...kau tak salah memakai pakaian seperti itu" ucap chanyeol akhirnya mengganti topic pembicaraan dan terlihat tengah menahan tawanya melihat penampilan sehun yang UHUKK menggemaskan layaknya uke uke,

Sehun mencoba sabar, "hahhh... kau tau sendiri hyung siapa itu luhan bukan? Kufikir kau bakalan tau sendiri kenapa sampai aku berakhir seperti ini"

"eum..hyung? bisakah aku perg beristirahat sekarang?" tanya sehun kemudian.

Chanyeol yang sudah tak tahan menahan tawanya pun mengangguk membiarkan sehun beristirahat, karena terlihat sekali jika sehun capek sekali.

"terimakasih hyung" sehun pun meninggalkan keduanya dan berjalan menjauh menuju kamar pribadinya.

"kenapa kau membiarkannya pergi?" protes kris mendapati sikap chanyeol yang banyak berubah

Chanyeol yang puas tertawa sebelumnya kini memakan memakan ayam tepungp pemberian sehun nampaknya ia lapar,

terlihat kedua alis chanyeol terangkat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu "aku hanya suka luhanku bahagia, itu saja" ucap chanyeol tegas.

Kris mendengus mendengarnya "terkadang kau dewasa terlalu cepat chan!"

"aku bersyukur kalo begitu" kekeh chanyeol yang membuat kris sebal setengah mati.

.

.

Luhan sudah tiba dirumahnya setengah jam yang lalu setelah sehun mengantarkannya untuk pulang. Luhan tentu saja bahagia sekali, sehun adalah kekasih terhebatnya beda sekali dengan kai. Huh… kai? Kenapa luhan tiba tiba memikirkan kai? Mantan pacarnya.

Luhan tak habis fikir kenapa kai tiba tiba muncul dihadapannya, padahal dengan bersusah payah luhan melupakan namja yang pernah ia cintai sebelumnya.

Kai...kenapa namja itu muncul tiba tiba sebagai teman satu kelasnya...

Lelah berfikir luhan memutuskan untuk mengambil minum di dapur, ia mengeryit bingung karena rumahnya sepi. "ahh..benar aku sendiri ..sepii" gumam luhan samar

Rumah luhan terbilang cukup sepi karena mamanya dan juga hyungnya memang sedang mengurusi bisnisnya di Thailand. Jadi tinggalah luhan sendirian di rumah tanpa seorang asisten rumah. Karena kebetulan asisten rumahnya sedang ada urusan diluar, dan memaksa luhan menjadi seorang yang mandiri, mungkin itu adalah kesialan luhan yang bertubi.

Baru luhan akan menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua sudah ada saja orang yang memencet bel rumahnya tak sabaran.

"ih siapa sih, menganggu saja, awas saja kalau ia temannya minki hyung" dengus luhan sebal seraya berjalan malas menyeret kedua kakinya menuju pintu depan untuk membukakan pintu bagi tamunya.

Pintu itu terbuka sedikit dan luhan tengah melongokkan kepalanya keluar guna untuk berbicara dengan tamunya sekarang

"ini sudah malam, jika ingin bertamu besok sa-...ja" ucap luhan terpotong terkaget saat tau jika orang yang paling ia hindari kini sudah ada didepan matanya.

"KAI!...?!" teriak luhan terkejut.

"kenapa? Terkejut? ..."

"ada yang perlu kubicarakan padamu, kudengar mama dan juga hyung mu tak ada dirumah. Jadi boleh aku masuk..." ucap kai begitu saja tanpa mendengar ucapan perijinan dari luhan terlebih dahulu untuk masuk kedalam rumah luhan.

"yakk!..siapa yang memperbolehkanmu untuk masuk kai!" teriak luhan tak terima melihat kelakuan tak sopan kai

"cepat pulang! Tak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi kai!" bentak luhan, terlihat sekali luhan tak menyukai sifat kai yang seenaknya

Kai memandang luhan tajam, merasa kehadirannya tak begitu disukai oleh luhan membuat kai sedikit tak merasa nyaman.

"kenapa?" tanya kai. "apa kau sudah melupakan rasamu padaku lu?" tanya kai santai

Luhan terdiam, entah harus menjawab apa "kalau iya memangnya kenapa? Itu adalah dulu sekali kai dan sekarang kita tak ada urusannya lagi, apa kau mengerti?" luhan mencoba menjelaskannya lagi kepada kai yang tak pernah mau mengerti.

Kai mendengus dan malah menjatuhkan dirinya tepat diantara sofa empuk milik luhan, duduk angkuh disana

"aku gagal paham, yang harus kau ketahui adalah aku masih mencintaimu dan aku berniat membawamu untuk kembali padaku" ucap kai tegas

Luhan membolakan matanya, segampang itukah dirinya bagi kai. " kalau begitu aku menolak" ucap luhan mantap sembari menautkan jari jemarinya erat seakan takut bila kai akan meledak.

Kai terkejut dengan jawaban luhan, namun ia masih mempertahankan raut wajahnya untuk tetap cool waktu itu.

"apa kau punya kekasih?" Tanya kai tiba tiba, tak suka jika luhan semakin menjauh darinya.

Luhan menegakkan wajahnya yang sudah lama tertunduk, menatap nyalang kai sesekali bernafas agar ia tak emosi lagi

"ya aku sudah memiliki kekasih yang begitu menyanyangiku dan ia tak pernah membawaku kedalam bahaya. Aku mencintainya... asal kau tau" terang luhan sampai ia terengah engah.

Kai berdecak sebal, "aku tak peduli kau memiliki kekasih atau tidak, yang jelas kau adalah milikku, milik seorang Kim Kai" uca kai final seraya meluruskan kedua kakinya lalu menumpukannya tepat keatas meja yang ada didepannya.

Luhan mendengus tak percaya. "lihat, bahkan kau sama sekali tak berubah kai, kau selalu bertindak sesukanya" teriak luhan

Kai tertawa setelahnya, luhan ia anggap sebagai lelucon belaka yang patut untuk ditertawakan. "aku memang tak pernah berubah, bahkan aku masih amat mencintaimu Lu" ucap kai tulus.

Kai berhenti sejenak, karena luhan tak merespon ucapannya dan menjadikan suasana agak hening

Kai berdeham ringan memecahkan keheningan yang ia buat bersama luhan. "aku akan menginap disini, aku malas pulang" ucap kai seenaknya.

Luhan menatap kai sebal lalu memandang remeh kai " apa kau tak punya rumah?" tawa luhan tak percaya.

Kai menyeringai sejenak lalu tertawa tampan "aku memang tak punya rumah sejak awal. Karena tempat ku untuk kembali adalah kau" ucap kai tepat dihadapan luhan yang terdiam mematung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OUR COMPLICATED LOVES STORY**

 **.**

 **.**

' _ **Selamat tidur sayang, aku mencintaimu'**_

 _ **From : sehunnie**_

"selamat malam juga sehun, maaf aku membawa namja lain untuk menginap dirumahku dan maafkan aku juga karena aku tak membalas pesanmu" ucap luhan sambil mendesah berat, memasukkan kembali ponselnya kekantung celananya dan segera menghampiri kai yang berada disalah satu kamar tamunya.

"kau lama" ucap kai saat melihat luhan sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan secangkir kopi yang asapnya mengepul.

"maaf, aku kesusahan mencari kopi instans di dapur" ucap luhan datar

Kai mengerti,lalu ia duduk dari acara berbaringnya. Menyambut uluran tangan luhan yang membawa satu cangkir kopi miliknya.

Seusai kai menerima kopinya dan memastikan kai menyukai kopi buatannya, luhan memutuskan untuk bergegas keluar dari kamar itu.

Jujur...Luhan kalah, ia tak bisa menolak kai untuk menginap dirumahnya, otaknya memang menyuruhnya untuk menolak mentah mentah permintaan kai, namun sekali lagi hatinya tak bisa membiarkan kai berkeliaran diluar sana, terlebih lagi luhan tau jika kai sedang tidak dalam mood nya.

Fikiran luhan sempat terbawa oleh sehun, bagaimana jika sehun tau dan ia marah karena membawa mantannya menginap dirumah. Luhan bahkan tak sampai hati untuk bicara terus terang kepada sehun jika ia dahulu pernah mempunyai kekasih.

"duduklah disini dulu" ucap kai menginterupsi langkah kaki luhan yang membuatnya harus menghentikan langkahnya sejenak.

"ada yang ingin aku tanyakan" sambung kai

Luhan menuruti perintah kai pun akhirnya duduk disebelah ranjang yang sampingnya ada kai yang juga terduduk.

"ada apa?" ucap luhan cemberut yang menyebabkan wajahnya berkali kali lipat menggemaskan.

Kai mendekat kearah luhan, mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk membelai wajah kekasihnya dulu, teksturnya masih sama, sungguh halus bak bayi. luhan membolakkan matanya.

"kau tidak sadar berapa umurmu sekarang?" tanya kai memecahkan lamunan luhan yang syok karna kai terlalu berani bertindak jauh padanya.

"kau benar benar tak sadar diri ternyata..." imbuh kai dengan tawa menyebalkannya. Heran dengan wajah luhan yang sama sekali tak berubah semenjak mereka bertemu pertama kali.

Luhan menepis paksa tangan tangan kai yang berada diwajahnya, menunjukkan raut tak suka hingga luhan memilih untuk duduk semakin menjauh dari kai, ia takut jika kai akan melewati batasnya sendiri.

"kau ingin bicara apa?" alih alih luhan bertanya.

"siapa kekasihmu.."- _sial kenapa kai membahas ini lagi_

"apa kau perlu tau dia siapa? Bukankah aku sudah bilang jika dia adalah seseorang yang mampu melindungiku dan tidak membawa ku kedalam dunia yang berbahaya...apa kau cukup mengerti untuk kali ini?" tanya luhan membalikkan pertanyaan kepada kai, sedikit menyindir hubungannya dengan kai dahulu.

Kai menyeringai sejenak, tidak peduli apa yang tengah luhan ucapkan barusan, nampaknya namja satu ini memiliki jalan fikiran yang berbeda dengan manusia manapun.

"kalau begitu putuskan dia"

DEG

"APA KAU BILANG!?..." teriak luhan tak terima

"kubilang putuskan dia" ucap kai lagi, kai masih saja santai menanggapi luhan yang berapi rapi.

Luhan sontak berdiri dari duduknya, menatap kai penuh emosi pada kai. Hatinya mencelos mengetahui fakta jika mantannya ini masih ingin sekali mendapatkannya dan bersikukuh menyuruhnya meninggalkan sehun.

Tidak...luhan tak akan meninggalkan sehun..tidak akan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OUR COMPLICATED LOVES STORY**

 **.**

 **.**

"hyung..." goncang laki laki itu pada seonggok tubuh yang masih enak tertidur

Eung...laki laki blasteran china kanada itu malah bergumam tidak jelas dan masih tak mau membuka matanya sedikitpun meski tubuhnya sudah di goncang goncangkan kasar.

"hyung...bangun...kita ada latihan untuk show minggu depan..." ucap suara itu lagi

Merasa tidur kris terusik oleh suara makhluk yang sedang mengganggunya, kris terpaksa membuka matanya guna mengetahui siapa yang berani beraninya menganggu tidur nyenyaknya. Padahal barusan ia bermimpi tengah mengenjot lubang luhan yang belum pernah sekalipun ia dapatkan.

"YAKK...! punya uang berapa kau beraninya menganggu tidurku...kau tidak tau aku hampir saja klimaks di dalam tubuh lu-han

SEHUN!...ternyata kau! Sialan keparat kecil ini.." kris emosi, menendang asal selimut yang tadinya menyelimuti tubuhnya. Memaksakan tubuhnya bangun.

Melihat wajah kris merah padam karena malu kelepasan berkata hal memalukan tak lantas membuat sehun tertawa...justru sehun tengah sebal setengah mati, beraninya kris memimpikan dirinya tengah bercinta dengan luhan. Luhan itu miliknya.

"sudahlah hyung..tak perlu malu padaku..cepat bangun dan kau sudah ditunggu di ruang tempat latihan." Ucap sehun dingin meninggalkan kris yang masih uring uringan karena gagal klimaks di dalam tubuh pujaan hatinya.

"sehun! Dimana kris?" tanya chanyeol saat sehun tiba terlebih dahulu dan tak membawa kris ikut bersamanya.

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya tak tau "mungkin sedang mengelap air liurnya, karena barusan ia tengah bermimpi jorok."

Chanyeol speechless mendengarnya..."jangan bilang yang kau maksud itu bersama luhan..." ucap chanyeol tak percaya.

Sehun mengangguk setuju..."siapa lagi kalau bukan si rusa manis itu.."ucap sehun acuh, sama acuhnya dengan chanyeol saat ini. Gila naga itu benar benar tak waras.

.

.

Mereka bertiga nampak sudah selesai dengan urusan masing masing. Hanya menunggu briefing tentang kematangan show mereka saja. Kris dan chanyeol nampaknya sudah tidak ada urusan lagi dengan staff yang ada disana.

Mereka berdua nampak mulai meninggalkan ruangan itu dan bersiap lagi untuk meneruskan tidurnya yang sempat terganggu sebelumnya.

Berbeda lagi dengan sehun yang nampak sedang berdikusi sesuatu yang penting dengan beberapa staff disana.

Sesekali sehun akan mengangguk dan berdeham tanda ia paham.

Disela sela diskusinya dengan staff disana, tiba tiba ada notif panggilan dari kekasihnya.

Awalnya sehun ingin mengabaikannya, karena ia merasa tak enak harus mengangkat telepon saat ia tengah sibuk berdiskusi dengan beberapa staff.

Akhirnya sehun membiarkan panggilan itu hingga cahayanya redup... namun baru beberapa detik ponsel itu diam. Panggilan dari luhan datang lagi.

Sehun mengeryit bingung, tidak biasanya luhan berlaku seperti itu, apa ini memang penting?

"sehun-ah?...ponselmu terus menyala dari tadi angkatlah ..aku rasa diskusi ini cukup sampai disini. Jangan lupa istirahatlah ini sudah malam" ucap pimpinan staff yang begitu menyadari raut wajah sehun yang nampak tak tenang. Seraya meninggalkan sehun dan pimpinan itu sempat menepuk bahu sehun sebelumnya.

Cahaya ponsel sehun masih berkedip kedip...

Jari sehun menggeser ikon hijau di ponselnya, tanda ia mau mengangkat panggilan dari luhan.

"se..HUN!"

DEG

Hati sehun tak tenang.. luhan begitu panik diseberang sana.

"sehun..tolong aku...hiks..." _kenapa luhan menangis, ada apa ini_

"luhan! Kau kenapa?" teriak sehun membuat beberapa staff yang tinggal disana menatap sehun heran.

"cepat kerumahku...hiks hiks.."

Luhan menangis, ada apa ini...apa ada yang tak beres disini.

"tenanglah aku akan kesana beberapa menit lagi" ucap sehun kalap sendiri,

"cepatlah sehun hiks, kalau tidak aku akan segera diperkosa olehnya"

DEG

"APA! ...tung..tunggu aku! Aku kesana sekarang, kau harus berani melawan... harus luhan!" sehun sangat khawatir saat ini, pikirannya melayang kemana mana. Ia kalut sampai tak menyadari ia tengah berlari ke kamarnya sendiri mengabaikan kris dan chanyeol yang menanyainya mau kemana.

Sehun hanya fokus dengan ponsel dan juga kunci mobilnya, selebihnya ia sudah tidak tau lagi mau apa selain segera datang untuk menyelamatkan luhan dari laki laki sialan yang mau memperkosa kekasihnya itu

Sebelum sehun benar benar pergi dengan mobilnya tiba tiba pintu mobil belakang sehun dibuka paksa oleh kris dan chanyeol.

Ternyata kedua namja itu mengikuti sehun sedari tadi, jujur mereka cemas melihat sehun kalang kabut seperti tadi berlari tak tentu arah dan pergi malam malam dari dorm.

"kalian?" tanya sehun tak percaya.

"sudah jalankan saya mobilnya, ceritakan sambil berlalu saja, kurasa kau sedang terdesak" kata chanyeol benar, dan diangguki oleh kedua namja lainnya.

Ditengah tengah perjalanan menuju rumah luhan sehun sempat sempatnya bercerita tentang telepon yang ia dapatkan dari luhan sebelumnya. Dan tentu saja baik itu kris dan chanyeol geram bukan main.

Mereka benar benar tak bisa kalem jika sudah menyangkut luhan mereka.

"aku akan mematahkan lehernya jika bajingan itu berani menyentuh luhan ku" geram kris menakutkan.

"jika kau mematahkan lehernya aku lah yang akan memutuskan kepala laki laki sialan itu" ungkap chanyeol yang tak kalah menakutkannya dari kris.

"dan akulah orang yang akan menghabisinya jika sampai luhan disentuhnya" sehun menggeram, matanya tajam dan gelap. Ia betul betul kalap sekarang. Yang difikirannya hanya ada luhan. Luhan dan luhan...

Tunggu aku luhan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

``TBC``

Wedyann...update

FINALLY UPDATE GUE, GARA GARA SATU PM NYEMPIL NEROR GUE SURUH UPDATE.

AT LEAST GUE UPDATE KAN HUFFTTTT.

LET'S READING AND REVIEW GUYS

OHSEXILU

09/03/2016


	14. just info

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

YAKK KENAK ZONK!

BUKAN UPDATE-AN FF WKWK.. :D

CUMA MAU NANYA, KALO GUE HIATUS BOLEH GAK READERS TERCINTA?

KALAUPUN GAK DIIJININ, MAU MINTA MAAF AJA KALAU GA BISA NEPATIN JANJI BUAT FAST UPDATE. H3H3

SIBUK KULIAH DAN HARUS KELUAR KOTA BUAT RESEARCH STUDY MEMBUATKU JARANG MEGANG LAPTOP. CIUS!

INI AJA DIKETIK LEWAT SMARTPHONE.

NANTI NEXT UPDATE BAKAL GUE PANJANGIN WORDS NYA, KONFLIK NYA BAKAL KECE.

TAPI NUNGGU BULAN APRIL YAK INI MASIH NUGAS ABANG BELUM PULANG.

YANG UDAH REVIEW YANG SUKA NEROR DI PM MAAF BANGET YA...TAPI THANKS HLOH UDAH MENSUPPORT GUE TERUS.

3 SARANGHAE 3

SALAM DARI KARIMUN JAWA, KAPAN KAPAN KITA HONEY-MOON DISINI YA DEK WKWKWK

#OKE ABAIKAN


	15. Chapter 15

O **U** R **C** O **M** P **L** I **C** A **T** E **D** L **O** V **E** S **S** T **O** R **Y**

* * *

 **LUHAN '** THE ULTIMATE UKE'

 **SEHUN**

 **KAI**

 **KRIS**

 **CHANYEOL**

* * *

sorry for typos. dirty talk! DLDR!

* * *

 **.**

 _ **previous**_

Ditengah tengah perjalanan menuju rumah luhan, sehun sempat sempatnya bercerita tentang telepon yang ia dapatkan dari luhan sebelumnya. Dan tentu saja baik itu kris dan chanyeol geram bukan main.

Mereka benar benar tak bisa kalem jika sudah menyangkut luhan mereka.

"aku akan mematahkan lehernya jika bajingan itu berani menyentuh luhan ku" geram kris menakutkan.

"jika kau mematahkan lehernya aku lah yang akan memutuskan kepala laki laki sialan itu" ungkap chanyeol yang tak kalah menakutkannya dari kris.

"dan akulah orang yang akan menghabisinya jika sampai luhan disentuhnya" sehun menggeram, matanya tajam dan gelap. Ia betul betul kalap sekarang. Yang difikirannya hanya ada luhan. Luhan dan luhan...

Tunggu aku luhan...

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Aku takut...aku takut jika ia benar benar keluar dari batasnya. Aku tau seperti apa dirinya, sungguh!, bahkan aku lebih tau tentang dirinya daripada diriku sendiri.**_

* * *

.

.

O **U** R **C** O **M** P **L** I **C** A **T** E **D** L **O** V **E** S **S** T **O** R **Y**

.

.

kai menatap luhan sangat tajam. "kenapa Lu?..."

kai mulai berbicara dan Luhan terdiam, laki laki manis itu tidak tau harus berbuat apa,

ia takut..ia telah begitu melukai perasaan kai dan sekarang sungguh luhan tak tau harus bersikap seperti apa. Seakan akan otaknya lumpuh begitu saja dan tak bisa digunakan bahkan untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaan ringan dari kai.

"aku tidak tau..." lirihnya mencoba menjawab.

kai memandang luhan dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dijelaskan lagi, tak ada kata yang pantas untuk menjelaskan ekspresi yang ada diwajah kai saat ini karena luhan benar benar menguji kesabarannya.

" lalu kenapa kau menolakku?" ucap kai kembali dengan wajah tak percayanya, kai menatap luhan lama, sedangkan luhan yang ditatap pun sama sekali tak menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti.

Hening- luhan sama sekali bungkam.

Keheningan itu berlangsung sangat lama, luhan menundukkann kepalanya dalam sekali dan baru akan mengangkat wajahnya sebelum tangan lain meraih dagunya terlebih dahulu.

Luhan yang terkejut hanya bisa membolakan matanya saking terkejutnya dengan apa yang kai lakukan baru saja.

Kai mengangkat dagu luhan sehingga menengadah keatas, tepat dimana kai dapat memandangi wajah cantik mantan kekasihnya itu selama mungkin,

luhan terlihat cantik dan membuat seorang kim kai tak bisa mengalihkan atensinya walau barang sedetik pun.

Tiba tiba munculah seringaian di wajah tampan Kai membuat luhan yang masih terpaku semakin menjadi beku.

"ahh! aku tau...aku tau kau masih mencintaiku bukan? dan kau tidak akan mungkin menolakku!" kai tertawa mengejek melihat raut keraguan dari wajah luhan .

kim kai sama sekali bukan orang yang bisa menerima apa itu yang disebut dengan kekalahan. Kai yakin sekali jika kali ini luhan akan kembali padanya.

Luhan yang masih dalam mode beku mencoba membangun sendiri keteguhan hatinya, jujur kai yang dihadapannya ini adalah nyata, bukan fiksi.

Laki laki yang pernah mengisi hatinya itu memintanya kembali dan berjanji untuk merubah kehidupannya yang kelam.

Bagi luhan itu sama sekali tak terlihat seperti bualan biasa. Kai mengucapkannya begitu tulus

Kai masih mencintainya-Tawaran itu sungguh menggiurkan bila luhan tak ingat jika ini ia telah bersama sehun. Kekasihnya.

Oh tidak...Sehun...

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya lemah,

"maafkan aku kai..tapi aku memang tak bisa" ucap luhan lirih seraya mencoba mengintip-intip ekspresi apa yang akan kai tunjukan kali ini, dan luhan harus mendapatkan kekecewaan karena kai begitu terlihat marah padanya kali ini

Beberapa kali luhan mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan kai di dagunya, namun gagal. Kai mencengkeramnya terlalu kuat. Menimbulkan ringisan samar keluar dari bibir mungil pria cantik itu.

Kai termenung,mengabaikan luhan yang sedang merintih kesakitan.

'bagaimana bisa...Luhan lagi lagi menolaknya, menolak untuk mencintainya'

Kai tertawa keras sekali, mencoba untuk membuat jawaban luhan tadi menjadi hal yang lucu dan pantas untuk ditertawakan. Jujur saja kai masih tak bisa menerima jika luhan menolaknya, hatinya tentu saja sakit. Sangat sakit.

"kau menolakku huh.." kai masih saja tertawa bahkan semakin menaikkan volume suaranya, membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya pasti akan mengerutkan nyalinya.

kai mencengkeram rahang luhan kuat, Laki laki itu benar benar seorang penindas! "sakittt..." luhan meringis kesakitan. Namun kai mengabaikannya.

Dibalik tawa yang ia bangun sendiri, Jujur Kai kecewa... laki laki itu sangat kecewa dengan apa yang luhan katakan. Jelas sekali Luhan menolak untuk kembali kepadanya...menolak untuk mencintainya kembali dan itu membuat emosi kai memuncak dan tak bisa dibendung kembali.

Kai menghentikan tawanya, menganti raut wajah tampannya dengan raut yang menyeramkan penuh dengan intimidasi. Kai menjauh dari luhan dengan sebelumnya menunjukkan dua bola matanya yang sudah menggelap.

Laki laki tan itu begitu angkuh ketika berjalan, seakan akan menunjukan kepada siapa saja tentang betapa hebatnya dia, betapa kuatnya seorang kim kai ini.

"siapa orang yang berani beraninya membuat luhanku menolakku huh!" teriak kai emosi.

Luhan membisu tak ada suara dibalik mulut kecilnya.

"JAWAB!" kai semakin emosi karena luhan sama sekali tak meresponnya. Membuat luhan yang notabenya manja itu semakin mengkerut takut.

Kai berjalan kembali semakin dekat dengan luhan, menyisakan beberapa senti jarak antara wajahnya dengan luhan. Luhan yang merasa terdesak hanya bisa menahan nafasnya berat, suasana berubah mendadak menjadi canggung dan itu membuat luhan seakan tak nyaman bila berada di jarak sedekat ini dengan kai.

"kau takut padaku?" tanya kai tajam seakan ia bisa mengintimidasi lawannya hanya dengan suara beratnya.

Luhan menelan ludahnya dengan terpaksa, entah mengapa suaranya sangat sulit sekali untuk keluar seakan suara itu berhenti tepat di tenggorokannya sendiri.

Karena tak mampu bersuara, luhan hanya memberikan gesture anggukan bahwa ia setuju dengan pertanyaan kai, ia memang takut dengan kai.

Kai benci...ia benci saat luhan takut dengannya. Ia benci jika yang membuat luhan takut adalah dirinya sendiri. Kai tak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika itu sampai terjadi. Dan sayangnya itulah yang terjadi sekarang.

"ck! Merepotkan saja" ujar kai seraya lebih mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah luhan, ingin mencuri ciuman di bibir ranum pink milik luhan.

Luhan yang merasa terancam memundurkan wajahnya refleks. "apa yang kau lakukan kai!" akhirnya luhan berteriak mampu menyuarakan suaranya kembali.

"mencoba menciummu, bibir ini masih bibir milik ku" ujar kai santai, kai mendorong tubuh luhan yang belum siap tepat kearah dinding belakang, mengunci semua pergerakan luhan walau luhan memaksa sekali untuk melawan.

Luhan kalang kabut, mencoba keluar dari kungkungan tubuh kai yang masih mendempetnya

"sial! minggir atau kupanggilkan kekasihku!" bentak luhan, masih mencoba melawan kai

Kai berada diposisi yang diuntungkan karena tubuh luhan yang mungil membuat kai semakin mudah untuk mengurungnya.

Kai memasang wajah mengejeknya, "kekasih?" kai semakin menekan tubuhnya pada tubuh luhan, menepis jarak antara keduanya.

"kalau begitu katakan siapa dia, aku akan membunuhnya kalau begitu" tantang kai, kemudian laki tan itu mencengkeram kedua tangan luhan keatas. Membuat luhan terlihat tak berdaya.

Luhan melebarkan matanya merasa sudah sangat terancam

"kai...kumohon jangan berbuat aneh aneh padaku, aku sudah memiliki kekasih yang jauh mencintaiku dari pada kau!" ucap luhan memohon namun sarat akan emosi,

luhan berusaha memberontak tapi sial sekali usahanya lagi lagi gagal dengan begitu saja.

"akan kutunjukkan pada kekasihmu itu jika akulah yang mampu mencintaimu lebih dari nya. Kalau perlu ku akan memperkosamu tepat dihadapan matanya." Kai menyeringai. Memajukan bibirnya agar menempel tepat pada bibir pink luhan meski luhan terus saja memberontak.

Kai akhirnya berhasil mendaratkan bibirnya diatas bibir luhan, kai mulai menyesap bibir luhan walau tetap agak kesulitan karena luhan terus memberontak dengan memiringkan wajahnya menjauhi jangkauan wajah kai.

Tapi tetap saja luhan kalah, lawannya adalah seorang kim kai, laki laki yang tak terkalahkan.

"hmph nggh.." desah luhan

Kai menghisap bagian bibir luhan yang bawah menggigitnya keras, memaksakan lidahnya untuk masuk kedalam mulut luhan yang terbuka akibat gigitannya di bibir luhan meski awalnya luhan menutupnya rapat rapat, kai mencoba menjilat apa saja milik luhan didalamnya

Merasa diperlakukan kasar oleh kai, luhan merasa benar benar hina, ia rindu kekasihnya sehun. Sehun yang begitu baik padanya. Tiba tiba saja hati luhan sesak akan sehun. kekasihnya

Sehun...

Sehun... aku mencintaimu... aku tak ingin berakhir dengan laki laki lain, aku tak bisa sehunn

DUGG

"AKHHH...!"

BRAKKK..

"sialan!, buka pintunya lu! Akhhh!" teriak kai emosi sambil menahan sakit disekitar area kejantanannya. membuat kai kewalahan karena sakit dan membuat luhan berhasil kabur dengan mudahnya.

Barusan, luhan menendang tepat pada junior kai saat kai tengah lengah saat menciumi luhan sedari tadi, kesempatan itu luhan gunakan dengan baik untuk bisa keluar dari kungkungan kai.

Berterimakasihlah dengan ucapan kris hyung waktu itu yang mengajarkannya bagaimana jurus bila sedang terdesak. Satu satunya yang luhan pikirkan hanya untuk menendang kejantanan lawannya.

Pasti itu rasanya sakit, bahkan sipelaku penendangan itu tak yakin berapa lama waktu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menyembuhkan kenjatanan yang mungkin memar.

Tapi sayangnya luhan hanya kabur untuk masuk kedalam kamar mandi karena tak ada waktu lagi untuk kabur keluar rumah karena kai sudah mengunci pintu rumahnya rapat rapat,

"setidaknya disini masih cukup aman untuk bersembunyi"gumam luhan tak jelas

Luhan masuk kedalam kamar mandi seraya mengunci pintu kamar mandi itu dari dalam, membuat kai tak bisa masuk untuk menarik luhan keluar, membuat laki laki tan itu sibuk mengumpat sambil menggedor pintu kamar mandi dari luar.

Suara gedoran pintu itu begitu berisik namun tak mampu membuat luhan goyah ketakutan bahkan ia malah senang, setidaknya ia aman.

Luhan tertawa menang, "tidak akan!, rasakan itu! aku tidak akan mudah untuk kau perkosa Kai, aku milik sehun dan sehun memiliku selamanya" teriak luhan dari dalam kamar mandi.

Kai masih meringis mengelus kenjatannya yang berdenyut begitu menyakitkan, ia baru saja mendapatkan tendangan pinalty dari seorang jagoan pesepak bola. Tentu saja itu menyakitkan.

' _sehun'_

"sialan...jadi namanya sehun, baiklah kalau begitu aku akan membunuhnya." Teriak kai membalas teriakan luhan sebelumnya.

.

.

O **U** R **C** O **M** P **L** I **C** A **T** E **D** L **O** V **E** S **S** T **O** R **Y**

.

.

"sehun cepat sedikit mengemudikannya!" ucap kris kelewat tak sabaran.

Terlihat sekali kris gusar di jok belakang mobil, sedari tadi laki laki itu terus saja menggerutu kepada sehun yang begitu lambat mengemudikan mobil.

Terlihat sehun begitu sibuk mengemudi dengan chanyeol yang begitu kerepotan memegang ponsel sehun agar tetap pada posisinya menempel pada telinga sehun.

Mereka sama sama masih terhubung dengan luhan diseberang sana lewat sambungan telepon milik luhan dan sehun.

Sehun begitu panik hingga lupa untuk memakai headset atau memasang mode handfree saat ada panggilan di dalam mobil, sama dengan dua pemuda lainnya yang sama sama panik, sampai sampai tak menghiraukan gunanya headset yang sehun letakkan dahulu dimobilnya dan kini masih bertengger manis pada ujung dashbord kemudinya.

"cih, kalau tak bisa nyetir bilang dari tadi dong, setidaknya aku lebih handal darimu bocah!" lagi lagi laki laki blesteran china canada itu komplain, tak memperhatikan betapa baik chanyeol dan sehun sama sama tengah kerepotan.

"diam lah Hyung" ucap chanyeol memperingati laki laki yang paling tua, sesekali melemparkan deathglare kepada yang lebih tua agar kris dapat diam dan tidak mengeluh terus menerus.

Kris memutar bola matanya jengah. Jujur laki laki blasteran itu tak bisa santai jika terus begini, baginya perjalanan ini sungguh memakan waktu yang lama.

"sayang?...kau baik baik saja kan?" ucap sehun begitu khawatir terhadap keadaan luhan sekarang, membuat chanyeol kembali pada fokusnya, memegangi ponsel sehun.

' _ya, tapi aku takut hun, aku takut hiks hiks...'_ jawab suara yang sedang bergetar diseberang.

Oh tidak...jangan... luhan tidak boleh menangis,

"sayang.. dengarkan aku! tenanglah aku sekarang diperjalanan bersama dengan chan dan kris hyung. Kami bertiga akan menyelamatkanmu.." ucap sehun meyakinkan luhan.

' _tapi aku takut, ia begitu ingin membunuhmu sehun. Aku takut hiks ..'_ pecah suara diseberang sana, suara tangisan itu begitu memilukan bagi siapa saja yang mendengarkannya. Entah siapa yang luhan maksud sehun tak ingin peduli, yang ia pedulikan adalah keselamatan luhan.

"tidak...kau hanya perlu percaya padaku, jangan takut padanya jika dia berbuat macam macam kau hanya perlu menendang penisnya lalu kabur, kau mengerti?" jelas sehun, yang dibalas dengan gumamam luhan diseberang.

"bagus...dan juga aku pasti akan baik baik saja jangan khawatir, cukup percaya padaku. Sekarang kau harus tenang terlebih dahulu aku akan segera sampai jadi kau hanya perlu menungguku datang, kau mengerti?" ucap sehun panjang lebar disertai kekhawatiran didalamnya, meski tak begitu yakin sampai kapan ia akan terjebak di perjalanan panjang ini.

' _baiklah sehun, hati hati aku akan menunggumu. Aku mencintaimu dan juga aku telah menendang pisang laki laki itu'_ ucap luhan yang masih sempat terkekeh tak menyadari gentingnya keadaan sebelum sambungan telepon itu terputus.

.

"aishh, sial! Kenapa ada ada saja, kenapa pohon tumbang ini harus tumbang dijalan membuat macet saja" umpat chanyeol ketika melihat keadaan diluar sana. Diluar sana ada puluhan mobil yang harus berhenti paksa dan menunggu evakuasi jalan itu selesai.

"bagaimana hyung? " tanya sehun yang sama gusarnya. Lagi lagi perjalanan mereka harus terhambat.

"aku sudah melihat keadaannya, pohon nya besar sekali menurut petugas yang ku tanya tadi evakuasi pohon tumbang ini akan memakan waktu berjam jam"terang chanyeol menunjukkan raut tak sukanya.

Kris membelalakan matanya, "mwo? Berjam jam?..apa kalian gila waktu berjam jam itu bisa digunakan pelaku sialan itu untuk ena ena dengan luhanku! Tidak bisa kita harus cari jalan lain" ucap kris tak santai

"ena ena, apa maksudmu hyung!" bentak chanyeol

Sehun memijat pelipisnya pusing, "kali ini aku setuju dengan mu kris hyung, aku tidak bisa berlama lama disini sedangkan luhan membutuhkanku" ucap sehun menerawang jauh.

"lalu kita harus lewat mana?" tanya chanyeol gusar

"gunakan gps ponsel saja, siapa tau kita bisa lewat jalan tikus. lagipula aku tau jalannya karena dulu aku juga pernah tinggal disebelah rumah luhan sebelum masuk dorm, tapi untuk sekarang aku ragu karena ini sudah malam dan aku sedikit lupa, bangunan bangunan disini agak berubah bentuknya semenjak banyak renovasi." ucap kris berapi rapi sambil menunjukkan ponselnya

Baik chanyeol dan sehun hanya menatap speechless kepada hyung satu ini.

"dari mana otak kecilmu itu berfungsi hyung?" sindir chanyeol, laki laki itu begitu tak percaya kalau kris dapat berfikiran cerdas seperti itu.

"kalian yang bodoh, " kris bergumam sambil terus mengecek ponselnya.

"kami?" tanya kedua orang itu bersamaan

"ya.. kalian itu sama sama bodoh, lihat didashbord mu ada headset kenapa tidak dipakai?kenapa tidak menyetel mode handsfree, kalo soal gps kenapa tak sampai berfikir kesitu? Kalau panik jangan jadi bodoh jadilah macam seperti ku, tampan, mempesona dan juga CERDAS" kris tertawa dengan pedenya.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, "sudahlah, nyalakan gps mu aku akan menyetir." Perintah sehun

Kris mengangguk setuju. "kukira kita harus putar arah terlebih dahulu" ucap kris menyalurkan pendapatnya.

Mereka bertiga menelan ludah paksa, karena mereka sadar letak mobil mereka tak sedang berada di belakang namun ditengah tengah kumpulan mobil. Pasti akan sulit untuk kembali memutar arah.

"aku akan turun, dan mencoba mencari jalan keluar untuk mobil ini" tawar chanyeol yang diangguki oleh kedua pria lainnya.

"sehun, jaga kemudinya, aku fokus mencari arah" terang kris yang mendadak menjadi serius.

"ck, merepotkan sekali" umpat sehun, yang akhirnya mengikuti apa yang kris katakan. Baginya tanpa bantuan hyung hyung ini sehun bukanlah apa apa, mungkin ia kini sudah kecelakaan karena saking risaunya dengan keadaan luhan dan melupakan keselamatan dirinya sendiri.

"oh iya. Ngomong ngomong terimakasih sudah mau membantuku menyelamatkan kekasihku" ucap sehun tulus seraya mengemudi.

"dia juga pacarku" bantah kris tak terima

"luhan punyaku!" ucap sehun tak mau mengalah sedikit pun

Mendengar keributan didalam mobil membuat chanyeol menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya heran.

"bisakah kalian diam?" ucap chanyeol menengahi perdebatan kecil itu, karna memang hanya dirinyalah yang benar benar telah merelakan luhan sepenuhnya kepada sehun.

.

.

O **U** R **C** O **M** P **L** I **C** A **T** E **D** L **O** V **E** S **S** T **O** R **Y**

.

.

Kai menggeram marah layaknya hewan buas yang kehilangan mangsanya. Laki laki itu setelah kenjatanannya kembali pulih mencoba membujuk luhan kembali , membujuk agar mau membukakan pintu kamar mandi untuknya. Namun tetap saja luhan tak bergeming.

"kau benar benar keras kepala LUHAN!"bentak kai.

Entah apa yang luhan lakukan didalam sana, anak itu diam sekali tak ada pergerakan yang terdengar dari dalam sana.

Kai frustasi sebenarnya ia sangat mengkhawatirkan luhan jika luhan sampai jatuh sakit. Suhu diluar sana benar benar menunjukkan minus yang rendah. Apalagi suhu dikamar mandi luhan sekarang. Luhan benar benar bisa terserang demam.

"rusa bodoh, mau sampai kapan kau berada didalam sana ! Apa kau tak kedinginan?" ucap kai tegas tapi sarat akan kekhawatirannya.

"diam kau sialan!" balas luhan dengan bumbu umpatannya.

Sial rusa kecil itu masih saja keras kepala rupanya. "keluar sekarang atau kudobrak dari sini!"ancam kai.

Terdengar ada pergeseran kayu pada lantai lantai kamar mandi luhan, menimbulkan suara yang tak nyaman untuk didengarkan seperti deritan yang cukup memekakan telinga, sepertinya luhan ingin mengganjal pintu kamar mandi dengan suatu barang yang berat.

"lakukan saja!" balas luhan menantang setelahnya.

Kai berdecih lalu menunjukkan senyum liciknya. "baiklah kalau seperti itu maumu deer, aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab jika properti rumahmu ini rusak karna ulahku." Ancam kai.

 **Glek..**

 **Sialan ...**

"mampus aku.." lirih luhan dalam kamar mandi yang tentu saja kai tak dapat mendengarkannya.

Tidak tidak tidak...

'bisa bisa minky hyung membunuhku dan juga mama pasti mencoretku dari kartu keluarga...aihh ini tidak bisa dibiarkan'. Ia tak mungkin sebodoh itu membuat rumahnya sendiri hancur berantakan hanya gara gara pintu sialan ini.

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku kan melaporkanmu ke-..."- _polisi_. Ucapan luhan terpotong

"kesiapa hah? Sehun? Kalau begitu ia akan kuhabisi terlebih dahulu sebelum membawa mu pergi dariku." Ancam kai yang tak pernah ada takutnya.

Laki laki yang begitu semena mena dengan sifatnya.

"tidak!...sialan laki laki itu, mana bisa aku pernah mencintainya! Muka saja tampan tapi hatinya benar benar iblis!" decih luhan dengan wajah tak percayanya, mempercayai fakta jika kai pernah menjadi satu laki laki didalam hatinya.

Kai benar benar jengah harus menunggu lama, kesabarannya pun sudah berada diambang batas, "luhannie sayangku... kuperingatkan kau untuk menjauh dari daun pintu karena aku akan segera menyeret mu dari sana dan aku akan menggenjotmu paksa!" teriak kai emosi

"tidak mau!" luhan masih tetap memberontak.

"hana..." kai mulai dalam hitungannya

"pokoknya aku tidak mau"

"dul..." kai masih tetap menghitung

"kai hentikan!, jika pintunya rusak kupastikan kau akan kena pukulan minky hyung! Akan kulaporkan ke polisi!" luhan mencoba untuk mengancam kai

"set!" dan hitungan ketiga pun habis diucapkan oleh kai.

DUAKKKKK... terdengar usaha pendobrakan kai telah dimulai

DUAKKK... kai masih tetap mendobrak pintu kamar mandi itu menggunakan tubuhnya

BRAKKKK... pintu itu berhasil terbuka dengan dua kali dobrakan dari kai.

Alhasil pintu kamar mandi luhan rusak beserta lemari rias pengganjal pintunya pun juga ikut rusak begitu saja hanya karena dobrakan dari kai,

Luhan memelototkan matanya tajam. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KAIIII ...!" teriak luhan heboh, memandang dengan miris bagaimana pintu kamar mandinya hancur lebur begitu saja.

"bedebah dengan itu, aku akan menggantinya nanti, sekarang waktunya untuk menghukummu baby" seringai kai kepada luhan, mengabaikan jika luhan yang berada didepannya sedang emosi hebat

"AAAAAaaaaaa...lepas...lepaskan aku kai..." luhan terus meronta dalam gendongannya.

Dibawanya tubuh mungil luhan itu diatas pundaknya, membawa luhan yang seperti karung beras itu keluar dari kamar mandi yang suhunya sangatlah dingin.

"tidak ada ampun bagi mu sayang" desis kai mengerikan.

.

Kai masih membawa tubuh mungil itu diatas pundaknya, sedikit menggeram saat ia banting tubuh luhan pada ranjang pria mungil itu.

Laki laki mungil itu lantas meringis kala kai terlalu keras membantingnya. Namun tetap saja kai sama sekali tak peduli,

"kau mengabaikanku dan aku tidak suka!" desis kai memberitau luhan.

"aku mencintaimu, dan kau akan tetap menjadi milik ku, milik seorang KIM KAI!" teriak kai seolah menekankan kepada luhan jika luhan tak akan bisa lepas darinya,

Kai mulai mengurung tubuh luhan yang berada dibawahnya, meski luhan terus meronta mencoba melepaskan diri untuk keluar, namun tak membuat kai mau mengendurkan kungkungannya sedikit pun.

"lepaskan aku brengsek!" luhan mulai mengumpat pada kai

Plakk.  
"aku tak menyuruhmu untuk mengumpat padaku cantik , yang kau perlu lakukan adalah melayaniku" ucap kai meremehkan luhan yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan dibawahnya dengan tampang ingin menangisnya.

"tidak akan kau berengsek kai!" bentak luhan ketakutan.

"benarkah?" ucap kai menyeringai

Srett..

Kai menyobek paksa kaus yang dikenakan oleh luhan. Salah satu kaus kesayangan luhan pemberian sehun untuknya

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN" teriak luhan emosi dan nampak tak terima.

"aku ingin menikmati susuku" gumam kai yang sudah siap dengan wajah yang dihadapkan pada dada luhan.

Luhan gelagapan

"ti tidakkk..jangan lakukan, aku membencimu kai hiks,..hikssss.. sehunnnnn tolong akuuu"teriak luhan yang sudah sangat ketakutan.

"kau banyak omong!" ucap kai tegas, seraya membungkam bibir mungil luhan dengan bibirnya sendiri. Menyedot apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya sedari dulu. Dan seolah kai tak mau melepaskannya barang sedetik pun.

"ahh" desah kai saat ia sudah mendapatkan kenikmatan dari mulut luhan,

Plop..

tautan kedua belah bibir itu terlepas. "bibirmu benar benar manis luhan, hmm...lalu apa susu ini juga semanis bibirmu?" tanya kai dengan sensualnya menjilati bibirnya sendiri.

Luhan menangis, harga dirinya benar benar diinjak injak saat ini oleh kai, bagaimana bisa ia akan diperkosa oleh mantan kekasihnya didalam rumahnya sendiri. Apa kai sudah gila, apa otak laki laki tan itu sudah bergeser?

'tidakkk...'

Luhan membelalakan matanya, merasakan sesuatu yang basah melingkupi area putingnya, rasa itu begitu asing berbeda sekali jika sehun lah yang melakukannya.

Dimana sehun? Apakah ia akan datang menyelamatkanku? Hiks..hiks... sehun kumohon datanglah

"akhhh..." luhan menjerit kala kai menggigiti putingnya dengan sangat bernafsu, laki laki tan itu benar benar tergila gila dengan luhan, luhan bagaikan obsesi untuknya yang memang harus ia dapatkan. Tidak ada yang bisa membuat apa keinginan kai itu tak bisa didapatkan olehnya. Kai akan melalukan segala hal agar bisa mendapatkan obsesinya, begitu pula luhan.

"srrrrptt...manis..benar benar manis, aku menyesal tak meminta hal semanis ini saat kita pacaran dulu" ungkap kai membuat luhan semakin membenci kai mulai saat ini.

"bibir manis, susu manis, bagaimana dengan pisang manis dibawah sana? Aku yakin pasti itu lebih manis daripada keduannya" kai tertawa puas

"oh iya luhan...ngomong ngomong kau sudah siap bukan untuk melayaniku semalaman ini, kau tau aku sama sekali tak menyukai penolakan"

Cuih..

"demi mimpimu saja kai, aku tidak akan sudi melayanimu, bahkan sampai kapanpun, cuih.."

Plakkk...

Kai menampar luhan lagi, membuat sudut bibir luhan terluka karenanya.

Luhan menahan air matanya untuk tidak keluar kembali, ia tak boleh lemah meski sudut bibirnya perih karena lukanya, luhan masih mampu untuk menahannya .

"kau tau kai, aku tak sudi harus bercinta dengan orang yang egois sepertimu, kau tidak pernah mau mengerti perasaanku! Kau hanya memikirkan kesenangan mu sendiri, kau brengsek kai, aku membencimu! Sangat sangat membencimu!" teriak luhan memilukan,

Kai tertegun dengan pernyataan luhan, ia akui memang ia sendiri telah egois dengan luhan namun sekali lagi egonya terlalu besar sehingga ia tak mau melihatkan kepada siapa saja termasuk itu luhan jika ia benar benar menyesal telah melukai luhan sejauh ini.

.

.

O **U** R **C** O **M** P **L** I **C** A **T** E **D** L **O** V **E** S **S** T **O** R **Y**

.

.

Sebentar lagi...

Sebentar lagi sampai.. tinggal melewati jalan ini dan aku akan tiba Lu, tunggu aku. Sehun terus menerus bergumam seperti itu disepanjang perjalanan.

Sehun benar benar khawatir dengan keadaan luhan saat ini, jika saja tidak ada halangan yang mengganggu jalannya terus terusan, pasti kini ia sudah dipastikan bisa merengkuh tubuh kekasih mungilnya kedalam pelukannya, meyakinkan pria mungilnya jika ia sudah aman bersamanya. Sehun benar benar menyesal sekarang ia gagal menjaga luhan, ia gagal menjadi kekasih yang baik bagi luhan.

Chanyeol memandang sehun prihatin, laki laki pucat disebelahnya ini benar benar terlihat semakin pucat karena terlalu mengkhawatirkan luhan. Entah berapa usaha keras yang dilalui pria pucat ini demi menyelamatkan kekasihnya. Sudah tak terhitung. Entah itu dari pohon yang tiba tiba saja tumbang di tengah jalan, kemacetan yang parah, dan juga karena sibuk memikirkan keadaan luhan membuat sehun tidak fokus dan sempat menabrak orang dijalan. Benar benar berat sekali cobaan yang harus sehun lalui untuk bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya.

"belok kiri hun" ucap chanyeol tiba tiba membuyarkan lamunan sehun.

"ah iya hyung" balas sehun terkejut.

Sehun terlihat agak linglung dan menyadari kesalahannya, untung saja chanyeol mengingatkannya kalau tidak mereka pasti sudah salah jalan.

"apa luhan baik baik saja sekarang? Aku sungguh khawatir sekali" tanya kris begitu menyebalkan tak tau situasi. Baik sehun maupun chanyeol tak menjawab pertanyaan bodoh milik kris tersebut, mengabaikan kris yang terus menerus mengoceh dibelakang sana.

Sekitar 3 menit berlalu mobil sehun berhenti tepat di halaman depan rumah luhan, sehun sedikit menggeram menahan emosi melihat satu mobil sport hitam terparkir didepan rumah luhan, sehun sepertinya tau siapa pemilik mobil sport itu, tak salah lagi karena sehun sempat melihat mobil itu di parkiran sekolah.

"tak salah lagi jika mobil itu milik anak baru itu" curiga chanyeol yang diangguki setuju oleh sehun, "ya hyung akupun juga mengira seperti itu." gumam sehun.

Kris yang tak begitu paham mengabaikan dua orang lainnya. "kalau begitu ayo masuk, kenapa masih berdiam diri disini. Ngomong ngomong ada apa dengan rumah luhan, kenapa gelap sekali" ucap kris curiga

"pintunya juga terkunci'"ujar chanyeol

BRUGG..

Mata ketiga pria itu saling berpandangan,menyiratkan rasa penasaran yang amat dalam. Suara benda berat yang terjatuh di dalam rumah luhan membuat sehun menjadi tambah khawatir,

"luhan?" gumam sehun membelalakan matanya "sial dikunci" umpat sehun seraya memaksa membuka pintu depan rumah luhan namun tak bisa.

BRAKK

BRAKK

"ahh..." sehun meringis ketika mencoba mendobrak pintu kayu itu sendirian _, 'apa yang terjadi didalam sana luhan semoga kau baik baik saha'_

"percuma sehun, pintu rumah luhan ini nampaknya sangat tebal, seorang diripun mencoba mendobrak pasti akan sulit" terang kris yang seperti sudah sangat mengenal rumah luhan sedari dulu.

"dan kabar buruknya lagi, jendela luhan semuanya memasang teralis. Kita tak bisa masuk dengan mudah jika seperti ini meski sudah memecahkan jendelanya" ungkap chanyeol kecewa.

"aku benar benar tidak habis pikir dengan isi otak Minky, rumahnya tak akan kemana mana kenapa harus memasang hal tak berguna seperti ini, cih benar benar menyusahkan!" umpat kris

Mereka bertiga saling memandang, menghela nafas sama beratnya bingung harus mencari cara bagaimana lagi.

"tunggu!, hyung kau bilang pintu ini tebalkan?"

"maksudmu hun?" tanya chanyeol balik.

"kita bisa membukanya, aku yakin sekali, bukan aku sendiri yang akan mendobraknya tapi kita bertiga" ucap sehun yakin

"baiklah kita coba kalau begitu" ucap kris yang nampak sangat bersemangat sekali. Laki laki itu sampai menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga keatas siku.

"kalian siap?" tanya sehun . "ya kami lebih dari sekedar siap" ucap kris angkuh.

"baik dalam hitungan ketiga, kita sama sama mendobraknya mengerti?" terang sehun yang sudah mengambil ancang ancangnya dari kejauhan.

"satu"

"dua"

"tiga!"

BRAKKKK.. ketika pria itu menekan keras keras agar pintu rumah luhan terbuka, saking kerasnya mereka tak sadar jika tubuh mereka sudah berhasil terhempas kedalam.

"TERBUKAAA..." teriak mereka bertiga berteriak bersamaan ketika berhasil masuk rumah luhan. Terlihat raut puas diantara ketiganya, meski hanya sehun yang belum benar benar puas kali ini.

.

.

O **U** R **C** O **M** P **L** I **C** A **T** E **D** L **O** V **E** S **S** T **O** R **Y**

.

.

kai terlihat geram sekali kepada tingkah luhan yang sama sekali tak bisa ia prediksi sedikitpun. Luhan memang memiliki tubuh yang mungil layaknya seorang wanita tapi jika bertanya tentang kekuatan milik laki laki mungil itu tetap saja milik luhan sedikit lebih bertenaga ketimbang milik seorang wanita. Bagaimana tidak, luhan mampu menjatuhkan kai yang sedang akan menjilati penisnya.

luhan tentu sadar jika ia sedang dalam bahaya. Dengan tidak sengaja, ia menendang perut kai menggunakan kekuatan full dari kakinya menyebabkan kai harus terjungkal tepat pada bawah ranjangnya menimbulkan suara gedebug yang cukup keras.

Kai sedikit meringis kesakitan dibawah sana, memandang keatas tepat luhan berada dengan tatapan marahnya.

"kau..." geram kai seraya bangkit dari jatuhnya. "kali ini kupastikan kau tak akan berani lagi berbuat seperti ini padaku rusa kecil!"

Kai kembali menaiki ranjang luhan setelah melepas ikat pinggang pada celananya. Menarik dengan kuat ikat pinggang itu hingga lepas dari tempat asalnya. Setelahnya ia paksa tangan luhan untuk dijulurkan dan mengikat kedua tangan mungil itu menggunakan ikat pinggangnya. Menghiraukan kicauan protes dari luhan.

"apa yang kau lakukan kai!" bentak luhan memberontak tak terima.

Kai tetap diam, fokus laki laki tan itu beralih pada celana nya sendiri, sesuatu telah menggembung dibawah sana ingin segera dibebaskan sepenuhnya.

Luhan sedikit membelalakan matanya tak menyangka jika kai akan bertindak sejauh ini. Luhan sebenarnya agak risih melihat kai tengah mengeluarkan kenjantanan pria tan itu dari zipper celananya sendiri.

Luhan sontak menutup kedua matanya erat, ia tak mau melihat kepunyaan orang selain milik sehun, kekasihnya.

"kenapa menutup mata! Kau malu dengan ukuran penisku ?" ejek kai ketika melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh luhan.

"punya sehun jauh lebih besar asal kau tau" teriak luhan lantang tanpa sedikitpun membuka matanya.

Kai terlihat tak suka dengan pernyataan luhan sebelumnya, "apa kau sudah pernah bercinta dengan sehun! Jelaskan lu" bentak kai tak terima, kai tak terima jika luhan pernah disentuh oleh orang lain selain dirinya.

Luhan akhirnya membuka matanya, memandang sengit kai tepat diwajahnya. "jika iya memang kenapa. Dia kekasihku dan aku mencintainya. Sehun milikku dan aku miliknya" ucap luhan angkuh

PLAKKK

"jangan pernah sebut namanya DIDEPAN WAJAHKU!"

Kai terlihat emosi, tak mau membuang waktu lama lama lagi. Laki laki tan itu langsung memaksa luhan untuk mengakang lebih lebar sehingga kai dapat mudah masuk ditengah tengahnya.

"KAU YANG SEHARUSNYA PERGI DARI HADAPANKU KEPARAT!" teriak luhan emosi.

DEG

" _KAU YANG SEHARUSNYA PERGI DARI HADAPANKU KEPARAT!"_

Sehun terdiam sejenak, itu suara luhan dan luhan sepertinya sedang terancam. Sehun segera berlari menaiki tangga rumah luhan, melewatinya sekaligus 2 tangga dalam setiap langkah nya dan tak berfikir ia akan jatuh apa tidak nantinya.

"sialan. Ini juga dikunci. Keparat brengsek itu benar benar sudah sangat matang." Umpat sehun mencoba membuka pintu kamar luhan

"LUHAN!" panggil sehun sarat akan kekhawatiran dari luar.

Luhan yang tengah menangis karena kai mencium kembali bibirnya dengan paksa kini mampu bernafas lega, sehun nya telah tiba dan pasti akan menyelamatkan nya dari kai

Luhan menggigit bibir bawah kai agar ciuman paksaan itu terlepas dan usaha luhan tak sia sia. Tautan bibir keduanya akhirnya terlepas.

"Sehun! Aku ada disini" balas luhan memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada. tak tau jika itu menimbulkan amarah kai semakin memuncak. Membuat luhan harus memekik kembali karena kai sengaja menggenggam penis mungil luhan yang semulanya memang terbebas.

"kau pikir kau siapa rusa kecil"geram kai membungkam bibir luhan kembali menggunakan bibirnya.

Sehun yang mendengar suara luhan yang disambut dengan pekikan luhan semakin menjadi panik. Sehun terus mencoba membuka pintu luhan dan kali ini dengan usahanya sendiri dan akhirnya sehun berhasil.

Sungguh pemandangan didepannya ini bukanlah pemadangan yang bagus untuk dilihat. Betapa kurang ajarnyakah laki laki bernama kai itu berani menindih dan menelanjangi kekasihnya.

"kau sungguh tak apa luhannie?" tanya chanyeol yang baru saja tiba di kamar luhan. Tak kalah terkejutnya dengan sehun.

"bangsat, menyingkir kau dari tubuh kekasihku" sehun segera menonjok muka kai hingga terlihat beberapa sudut bibir kai berdarah. Kai tentu saja tak mau mengalah. Laki laki tan itu juga membalas pukulan yang diterimanya hingga membuat sudut bibir sehun juga nampak sobek berdarah.

"luhan!" teriak kris lebih memilih untuk mendekati luhan terlebih dahulu ketika paling akhir tiba dikamar luhan. Segera kris memeluk tubuh luhan yang polos yang sebelumnya ia tutupi dulu dengan selimut.

"hyung hiks hiks...gomawo...gomawo sudah datang...gomawo hiks hiks" tangis luhan pecah didalam dekapan kris yang tak tega jika luhan disakiti oleh bedebah kecil itu. kris mengangguk mengerti tak sedikit pula ia berikan usapan usapan pada kepala luhan mencoba membuat luhan kembali tenang.

"kau pikir kalian ini siapa?" teriak kai emosi memandang kris sehun dan chanyeol bergantian. "jadi kau ya yang bernama si keparat sehun itu, laki laki yang dengan beraninya meracuni otak luhan agar berpaling dariku!" sindir kai tajam

Luhan menggeleng dalam tangisnya, menatap memohon kepada sehun untuk tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh kai.

"kau lihat, kau lihat bagaimana luhan begitu ketakutan bersama mu. Kai-ssi aku tau jika kau mencintai luhan, ah ..ani! kau hanya terobsesi pada kekasihku dan itu tak lebih,"sanggah sehun

"kau juga melanggar undang undang kai-ssi. Kau menculik dan menyelundup dirumah orang dan percobaan pemerkosaan. Kau sudah melanggar batas" terang chanyeol dengan wajah sengitnya.

Kai tertawa terbahak. " kalian tak tau, jika aku disini karena memang luhan lah yang mengijinkanku untuk tinggal, lagipula aku sama sekali tidak takut dengan aturan. Kalian pikir kalian sedang berhadapan dengan siapa?" kai masih saja tertawa.

Sehun berdecih "kau hanya menggunakan alasan palsu untuk menipu luhan, aku sangat tau siapa itu luhan dan aku percaya sepenuhnya kepada kekasihku"

"diam kau bangsat!. Kau...beraninya kau bercinta melakukan hubungan badan pada luhanku!" benak kai tak terima.

"luhan milikku dan aku akan melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkannya kembali. Ingat itu akan kubuat kau merasakan apa itu kehilangan dan ingat aku ini bukanlah orang biasa yang takut dengan namanya aturan!" ancam kai seraya pergi dari rumah luhan setelah sebelumnya membelai dagu luhan yang langsung ditepis kasar oleh kris.

"sehunn..." panggil luhan lirih. Sehun berjalan mendekat pada luhan. Berjongkok didepan luhan dengan tatapan menyesalnya.

"maafkan aku..." lirih sehun menunduk

Luhan menggeleng "kau tak salah sayang, seharusnya aku lebih bisa menjaga diri, maafkan aku...hiks hiks"

"uljima sayang...tak apa mulai sekarang aku akan menjaga mu. Kau tenang saja mulai sekarang tak hanya aku yang kau punya, kau punya kris hyung dan chanyeol hyung untuk selalu bisa kau andalkan." Ucap sehun yakin.

"tapi kai..."

"aku akan membunuhnya sebelum laki laki pengecut yang mengandalkan kekuasaannya itu bertindak" ujar sehun geram

"ya kami juga akan begitu" tambah chanyeol yang diangguki oleh kris setuju

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **author's note:**

 _Uhuk...ini masih bulan April kan? Iyakan?..uhuk uhuk_

 _Ga nelat nelat amat kan,Gak pada lumutan nungguinnya kan?hahahaha :D:V_

 _Ya gimana lagi urusan didunia nyata membuat badan ini sibuk setengah mati. Padahal ni otak sudah membuat rencana buat hunhan ence-an di_ _ **karimun jawa**_ _wkwkwk_

 _Karena udah diupdate dan ini chap terpanjang versi gue, sini beri kakak ganteng ini review._ _ **#abaikan**_

 _Next mau_ _ **sing for you**_ _apa_ _ **you did the wrong way**_ _apa_ _ **broken youth**_ _apa_ _ **our complicated story**_ _dilanjutkan?_

 _Its up to you_

 _BTW GUE EMANG AGAK NISTAIN KAI DISINI, SIAPAPUN YANG BIASNYA BANG-KAI GUE MOHON MAAF SEBESAR-BESARNYA.. MINAL AIDZIN YAAAA..._

 _See you next babies deer_

* * *

 _21/04/2016_


End file.
